The Dark side of Neverland
by Abcde1Dominic1
Summary: Her back was turned to him. She hugged herself trying to think, trying to stay calm. "Come on Wendy. You know you want to." His hands gently gripped her upper arms she could feel the warmth of his body seeping into her cold one. She shook her head. "I, I can't Peter." He smiled, fully aware that she couldn't see his face. A dark version of Peter Pan
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, this is the original version of the story. I lost my motivation for it and I just couldn't continue and if I couldn't write for myself I couldn't write for you amazing people. So on the list of chapters the remake is labeled Chapter one remake. That's the beginning of the better brand new story. This is the original and if you'd like you can read, this is up for those fans who were with me in the beginning who loved it I couldn't bare to take it away from them. They're amazing and im sure you new ones will be too! So welcome and I hope you like both the old and new. So here's the old one and again way way below in chapters is the new version. Love you guys so much! **

Her back was turned to him. She hugged herself trying to think, trying to stay calm.

"Come on Wendy. You know you want to." His hands gently gripped her upper arms she could feel the warmth of his body seeping into her cold one. She shook her head.

"I, I can't Peter." He smiled, fully aware that she couldn't see his face. He pulled her closer to him.

"Come on Wendy. I know you want too, you know you can."

Wendy was just a normal girl. Wake up, go to school, learn, come home, do homework, go to sleep, repeat the process. That's all her life constituted as. Along with the constant yelling coming from her parents, sometimes directed at her, other times not so much. She was short, and her long brown hair framed her face in soft waves. She wasn't skinny but she also wasn't fat, she was a happy medium. However she always hid behind her big clothes and blue jacket.

Peter on the other hand, he was different. He was everything she wasn't, he was dark and mysterious. He hung out with all the wrong people, well in other peoples eyes they were the wrong people. He had no mother, and his father had left him behind when he was younger. He lived on his own or sometimes with his friends, depends on the day and his mood. He had dark brown reddish hair always covered by a dark green beanie. He was tall but not lanky, he had a decent amount of muscle hidden by his baggy and tattered clothes.

She had timidly walked into the front doors of the big double doored bright red school. Her eyes would skirt up from the floor periodically to watch her surroundings and to keep from running into anyone. She wasn't quick enough to look up to avoid the tall boy she ran straight into. Her binder slammed into the floor creating a large crash making the hallway eerily silent. Her heart pounded in her chest making her blood run cold and her hands shake uncontrollably.

"I, I'm so sorry I didn't, didn't see you." Her hand pressed against her mouth in panic and to keep her hand from shaking more. He stared at the small girl in front of him, she was new. He could tell that much, if she wasn't she would have known to stay clear of him and his friends. He bent down to pick up her binder he looked at the black cover covered in silver sharpie. He couldn't decipher the upside down design, he glanced at her. She had the deer in headlights look and her hand that was pressed against her mouth shook. She was pale. He gave a small and quiet chuckle, he terrified her. He took absolute pleasure in that fact.

He handed her binder back to her and she took it gratefully apologizing again. She quickly stepped aside and took off down the hallway.

"Dude, what was that?" He looked at his shortest friend Tootles. Funny character, got his name from his backwater lunatic father. His mother put up no fight in the naming of the kid, she simply didn't care about him.

"I dunno. Just some girl." He looked in the direction the girl had scurried off too, she was something more than some girl. There was something about her, like her cover design he couldn't decipher it.

She couldn't stop shaking, she was terrified, horrified is the better word. She couldn't stop shaking, how stupid could she get? She ran into a kid, how did she not see him? She grew flustered with herself the more she thought about it. She shook her head and entered the classroom and gently placed her binder on a desk in the front. Emmaline came prancing in, she was a girl of average height and short blonde hair she was skinny and had bright rosy cheeks.

"Hey Wendy! Can you believe it we're high schoolers now!" Wendy smiled at the girl politely and nodded her head. Wendy couldn't believe it, everything was going too fast. Soon she'd have to separate from sharing a room with her younger brothers. She couldn't bear the thought, it hurt her too much. Three more years and I'm an adult, she thought. She twisted the pen cap in her hands her shaking barely going down as her nerves crept up her body and settled into her mind. There was loud commotion that brought her back into her senses, she glanced at the door only to regret it.

It was that boy she ran into and his group of friends that had entered the classroom. He caught her eye as he entered, a smile still lingering on a joke one of the twins told. His smile never faltered as he caught her looking at him before she violently turned her head away and down towards her hands where the bic pen was snapped in half oozing black ink all over her black jeans. In fact it got his smile to widen more as he watched her struggle to get the pen off her hands and off her jeans. He settled for a seat in the back dropping his nearly empty notebook loudly on the desk and placing his feet up and resting them on the desk as well. One of the twins lightly tapped his arm as he motioned to the front, which in his opinion was unnecessary he was already look up in that direction. Thanks to the girl no doubt. He followed the twins motion to lead right back to the same girl he was watching when he walked in. She was up at the front using tissue to wipe pen ink off her pants. Her hands still shook he noted, she's a timid creature he mused.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. The word kept fluttering around her mind as she rubbed at the ink on her jeans. One simple task, hold a simple pen without breaking it. She's already gone through two packs of those pens this week alone. It was only Wednesday! Who starts school on a Wednesday anyway? She thought to herself ignoring the people around her, that's the best she could do to keep from freaking herself out more than she already was. She tried to control her breathing and calm her shaking hands but to no avail. Her hands balled into fists as she threw the pen and soiled tissue away, she ruined her favorite pair of jeans. Just my luck! She bitterly pulled out a pencil and sharpened it just before the bell rang to signal class had begun. The teacher came scurrying in as the bell rang her hair a disheveled bun and a frantic look on her face.

"Sorry sorry, Peter sit down. Beth don't throw things. Sorry class I ran a bit late problems at home. Anyway let's begin. I'm Mrs. Smith, generic last name I know now if we could all go around the class and introduce ourselves." There was a chorus of groans from the back.

"Yes yes I know some of you have had me as your teacher before, get over it. Let's begin." She pointed to a tall girl sitting next to Wendy, her heart rate sped up. She hated being in front of people it unnerved her, terrified her actually.

"I'm Cassidy"

"Tell us something about yourself Cassidy." Wendy's heart hammered in her chest, she wasn't ready for that, oh no don't share yourself with anyone.

"I like to go fishing with my dad." The tall girl shrugged unsure if what she had said was acceptable. Mrs. Smith pointed to the girl behind Wendy, her heart still wouldn't let up.

"I'm Samantha and I love anime."

"Very nice Samantha. What about you Peter." Her chin gestured towards the boy she had run into this morning. Why? Why was he looking at her?

"I'm Peter, I never want to grow up." He smirked at Wendy crossing his arms over his broad chest. Her face heated up, why? Why am I blushing? She shook her head, no it was just her imagination.

"I'm Nathan, my pals call me curly." He reached over towards Peter and they shook hands in an intricate understood why they called him Curly he had a mop of blonde curls on his head. She glanced at the teacher as she pointed to another boy in his group in the back.

"I'm Landon, I have a twin."

"I'm Logan, I'm his twin." the two identical boys high fived each other before smirking at the teacher in triumph.

"Clever," Mrs. Smith muttered while rolling her eyes at the boys, "What about you sweetheart" Was she pointing to me? Oh no she was. Wendy's head filled with thousands of thoughts and her hands shook badly again.

"I'm Wendy. I have two younger brothers." Her face was downcast the entire time she spoke, her heart beat blocking all sound from entering her ears. Then it was over, she pointed to another student and her heart slowly went back to normal. This day just needed to end already. The rest of the class went on with introductions and the first assignment that would be handed out next week. Wendy resorted to drawing on her binder cover once more, it was a half finished design from yesterday. Yesterday she came to the school for "New kid introductions" so she had seen the school and knew her classrooms and classes before today. She was grateful her mother dropped her off then.

She had no real clue what she was drawing on her cover it was just something she did when she was nervous or bored. She hadn't noticed someone come up behind her until she went to sit up, her head smacked into something, someone. She let out a squeak in surprise. She slowly turned her head to the side to see who she hit.

"I, I'm sorry. I, I didn't see you there."

"That was the point." She had finally noticed how he was standing, he had his arms on either side of her desk trapping her in her seat as he leaned forward. She turned to face forward waiting for him to leave but she was greeted by the two identical boys. Both grinned at her and one reached towards her, she cowered backwards and smacked into Peter's chest again only for her to react and lean forward. One of the boys grabbed her hair and tugged, she groaned in frustration and swatted one of the twins hand's away. Peter laughed as he watched her squirm away from the boys and then squirm away from him.

"Boys! Leave Miss Wendy alone." The Boys froze and turned to look at Mrs. Smith.

"Aww, come on Mrs. Smith, we were just playing around." Peter said as he smirked at her, he gently grabbed a strand of Wendy's hair and wrapped it around his finger and gently tugged. Her head went back as a reaction and she was looking up at Peter as he looked down at her smirking.

"Peter, boys leave her alone. She doesn't deserve your torment." He shrugged and let go of Wendy and backed away towards his seat with the boys following behind him. Wendy ran her hands through her hair in an attempt to fix whatever damage those ridiculous boys had created. Left alone, thats all she wanted to be was left alone. She huffed and shifted from fixing her hair to stuffing her notebook back in her binder to get ready for her next class. She had the schedule memorized. As soon as the bell rang she bolted out of the room and into the already crowded hallway.

"Peter, may I speak with you." He raised an eyebrow at Mrs. Smith and slowly walked over to her. He leaned forward on his hands that rested on her desk.

"I don't want you to fail my class this year Peter, you're a smart boy use your knowledge. And leave her alone please." He smirked knowing full well who she was talking about.

"Who Mrs. Smith?"

"Don't play funny Peter you know damn well who I mean. Last time you recruited a girl she failed every class she had and disappeared for weeks."

"Who Tink?"

"Yes Tammy, Tink whatever you call her. Wendy isn't like that I can tell. Leave her alone Peter, head to class before your late."

Wendy almost made it to her class without a problem until a girl stepped in front of her. She was short, shorter than her and that's saying something she was only 5'2.

"Excuse me please." Wendy mumbled trying to get around the petite blonde girl.

"Why did you bump Peter?" She looked dumbfounded at the girl, who was Peter? Why was this girl bothering her?

"I don't know who that is. Please excuse me I'd like to get to class." Tink smiled at her and pulled a strand of Wendy's hair toward her grasp and tugged.

"What is it with you people and pulling my hair!" Wendy's voice rose just above her normal tone, Tink smiled at the reaction she got out of the brunette.

"Don't mess with Peter, or it'll be more than just your hair that is in danger from me." She smiled sweetly before skipping off down the hallway. Crazy bitch. Wendy smirked at her silent comment and walked into the room and gently placing her binder on the floor at her feet followed by her bag. God, high school was so weird! She shook her head and pulled out the sharpie in her back pocket and began to draw on the back of her hand. Granted the ink blurred into her skin smearing the design but she continued anyway.

"Well isn't it Wendy." Her head shot up to see the boy from the morning she ran into.

"I'm sorry, I, I didn't catch your name." He smiled and nodded his head.

"Names Peter." he held his hand out to shake hers. She couldn't help but let out a snort.

"I wouldn't expect a person like you to have such a generic name." His eyebrow rose in question at her statement.

"Whys that, Wendy?" He put an emphasis on her name trying to show her her name wasn't anything special either.

"You don't seem like the person. Can I please get back to my work now?" She raised an eyebrow mimicking him before he smirked and walked away from her heading to the back. She didn't know what had come over her, she normally didn't talk to many, or talk at all. Today she was just full of words. The class began slowly with the old teacher slowly moving around the classroom handing out the assignments and textbooks for the year.

He sat back with his feet on the lunch table his dark green Vans blocking the sight of Tink.

"Peter!" Her tiny hand slammed down on the table as her temper spiked, he smirked as her face turned bright red with anger.

"What Tink?" He moved his feet to see her face between his shoes.

"What are you doing fraternizing with a dump like that girl?"

"That's a big word for someone who claims she isn't 'a girl like that'." He smirked as her face paled before turning bright red again in anger.

"Don't twist my words Peter!" She gave an irritated sigh and crossed her arms over her chest while turning her head to scowl at the nearest person. That happened to be poor Wendy. Why her? What did Peter see in her to drop a girl like me? Tink couldn't help the thoughts that circulated in her head.

Wendy sat cross legged on the uncomfortable plastic chair a book in her hands as she picked at the food resting in a container on her lap. She occasionally reached down to grab a carrot or tomato and pop it in her mouth before turning the page. Her music hidden behind her curtain of hair blocked out the outside world as she focused on her story. She jerked away from the hand that pulled out her earphone and almost slipped off the chair, the hand caught her.

"Look what you did Logan, you scared the poor thing!"

"Good thing you saved her Landon." She looked up startled at the two identical boys. Both had long mopy brown hair that covered their eyes and like everyone else they towered over her.

"Can I, I help you?" She wearily glanced at the boys, can't she be left alone today?

"What's your name freshman?" She glared at the first boy, he had a large freckle under one eye. She glared at the second boy, he did not have a freckle underneath his eye. Well that was easy now which one is which? She bit her lip in concentration.

"You scared little girl?" The first one mused cracking a smile.

"No just making I sure I know which of you is which." They stared at her in shock.

"You can tell us apart?" They spoke together as they leaned in closer to her.

"You have a freckle under your eye, he doesn't. Your names are Logan and Landon from my first period class." They smiled at each other before looking back at her.

"Which one is Landon."

"And which one is Logan?" She smirked because she had indeed figured out which one was which.

"Landon was the one who quote on quote saved me, therefore he's the one closest to the arm he roughly pulled on so he's the one without the freckle under his eye leaving Logan to be the boy with the freckle." Both boys looked at her in shock, she smiled in triumph before going back to her book. One of the boys tugged on her hair bringing her attention back to them.

"What?!" Her temper was getting the best of her, she was getting extremely irritated with this particular group of boys.

"Feisty, she'll make a great me member what do you say boys?" She looked up to see Peter standing behind her. She frowned and scanned the tables, the last thing she wanted was to have that little blonde chick threatening her again. She was just a table over giving Wendy the nastiest look she could muster before turning her head the other direction once Wendy caught her gaze.

"I don't want to be a member if she's going to threaten me. I don't want to be a member period." She looked around at the now crowded table. There was two more boys than before, she noted while squinting her eyes in confusion. Peter caught on to what she was looking at.

"Boys where are your manners!? Introduce yourself to our dear Wendy." He watched as the boys nodded eagerly and turned their attention to Wendy.

"I'm Curly." She remembered him from first period, his mop of curly blonde hair that sat on his chubby face.

"I'm Tootles. I was uh born with that name so don't ask or make fun." He was a short guy with a big smile that turned into a quick saddening frown when he spoke of his name. He had a baby face with black straight hair that covered his eyes, he pushed it out of his way every few seconds.

"You know us," Landon grinned at her.

"Yeah you have us all figured out don't you Wendy." Logan grinned at her as well, both boys had already taken a liking to her, and all she had done was figure out who was who. She couldn't help but grin back at the twins, they just had those smiles you couldn't not smile at.

"Taking a fancy to the twins there Wendy?" Tootles asked wagging his eyebrows. She couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face from his insinuation.

"No, they just have very nice smiles." She nodded her head to make her point. Peter chuckled loudly causing Tink to look in their direction curiously before turning red and looking away again. She did not like the scene unfolding before her. Those were her boys, her friends, not that tramp's. She stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"What's up with Tink?" Tootles asked watching as she left the cafeteria in a flurry of anger and frustration. Peter knew exactly what was wrong with Tink but it didn't stop him from shrugging and smiling at the boys.

"Beats the hell outa me Tootles." Wendy looked down at her book, she really wanted to finish this chapter. Curly grabbed the book out of her hands and she put up a fight her feet reaching the ground as she leaned forward to snatch the book back. It was no use as Peter grabbed her shoulders and sat her back down.

"Peter, Curly I want my book back." She huffed still trying to use her short arms to reach Curly who sat on the opposite side of the table. He grinned at her before closing the book and starting from the beginning.

"Curly!" She yelled, once that page was closed it'd take her days to find it again. The twins laughed at her and reached over to grap her bag and pulled it towards them ruffling through her things. Her temper got the better of her and before she could stop herself she reacted.

"BOYS STOP!" All of the boys including Peter stopped and stared at her in shock. She snatched her book back and grabbed her bag before tossing all her things into the bag and leaving the table behind in a rush. She needed to clear her head they were crowding her and driving her insane. She stopped in front of her locker and laid her head against the cool metal and sighed. What happened to the plan of keeping to myself? She thought as she slid to the floor with her back against the locker and her eyes closed.

"What did I tell you about messing with Peter?" She opened her eyes to see the tiny blonde glaring down at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Leave me alone please. I am in no mood to mess with you tiny blonde." Wendy growled out in frustration. Tink smirked and shifted her weight to her hip and bent forward to get in Wendy's face.

"Leave Peter and the boys alone. They are mine, if you think you can come into this school and charm them with your dorkness you're sadly mistaken."

"TINK" Her small body straightened quickly and she froze in fear. Busted. She swallowed loudly and turned her entire body to face the now angry Peter. She always hated seeing him mad, and what made it worse was she had caused him to be mad. She lowered her head in defeat.

"I'm sorry Peter." She whispered before spinning around and taking off out of the hallway. Wendy rolled her eyes and closed them again, she was not in the mood for any of this.

"Wendy?" He watched her small body sag back into the lockers in defeat and frustration, he felt a little bad for what had transpired. He never knew Tink would go that far. He slowly sat down next to her hesitantly.

"Look I'm sorry about the boys. They just got excited, the only other girl member in our group is Tink and she doesn't get along with other girls." Wendy snorted and silently agreed that she didn't get along with others period.

"Hey now, she isn't all that bad. She's actually a very nice fairy once you get to know her."

"Did you just call her a fairy? She is far from anything like that." Had he really just called her a fairy in front of Wendy? He wanted to kick himself for the slip up but resisted the urge to keep Wendy from getting suspicious. She shook her head and lay it back on her locker letting out a deep sigh. What was it about this girl that kept bringing him back?

"Go away Peter. It'll be good for my safety and Tinks sanity." She out of instinct pushed his shoulder knocking an oblivious Peter over onto the floor. She wasn't expecting a loud laugh to emanate from the boy sprawled out on the floor beside her. Her head snapped down in his direction.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I had pushed you!" Her hands went straight to her mouth covering it in shock. He looked at her panicked expression causing him to laugh harder.

"Wendy I'm fine. It's quite amusing to see you freak out." She frowned at him and punched his shoulder fully aware of what she was doing this time.

"Jerk!" She cried out causing him to laugh again. He jumped up from the floor and held a hand out towards her to help her up. Class was about to start up again. She heisitated in taking his hand but took it anyway to get up. She mumbled a thanks before heading off towards her next class leaving Peter watching her as she quickly walked down the hall. Why her? One of the twins came up behind Peter and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I like her. Let's keep her." Peter laughed and looked over his shoulder at his boy.

"Plan too Logan, plan too."


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy sat on the floor of her room slowly taking her books out of the cardboard box and placing them alphabetically by author on her oak shelf. She studied each cover and summary smiling at her favorite stories and frowning at her least favorite. As soon as she finished unpacking the last six boxes she'd officially be moved out of the boys room and into her own. Yes she was now 15 but she loved sharing a room with her brothers, she loved their youthfulness and imagination and the fact that they were still kids. She thought back to Peters introduction in first period. "I never want to grow up." Well, if there was one thing she'd agree with him on is that, she didn't want to grow up either.

"Wendy! Wendy!" She turned to look at the door, little Micheal had gone running into her new room and jumping on her bed.

"What is it Micheal?" She smiled up at him as he continued jumping on her bed and swinging around a wooden sword her father had made for him.

"Tell me a story!" He swung the sword through the air as he jumped higher on the bed.

"Yeah Wendy, tell us a story!" She looked to the door to see John leaning against the doorframe. She smiled and waved him over to sit next to her.

"Alright then, what story do you want to hear?" Micheal growled like a pirate before yelling.

"Pirates! Evil pirates!" As John called out, "Daring Hero!"

"Alright then, evil pirates and a daring hero. Hmm let's see. Oh ok settle down and i'll begin." Both boys sat in front of her watching her every movement attentively.

"In a far off land there lived a groups of boys and all of them wanted the same thing to never grow up and the love of their parents. The leader was the brave, daring and bold Peter Pan, he took care of these boys and he named them the lost boys. Each boy was different a few tall and a few short, there was even a pair of twins." Micheal laughed and crawled into Wendy's lap, she smiled and slowly began stroking his hair.

"One day as the boys were out-"

"Wendy?" She looked up at John.

"Yes John."

"What are their names. The boys."

"Well there is Peter, the leader and then there is-"

"What do they look like?" She looked down at Micheal who had taken his thump out of his mouth to speak and put it back in. She knew he was starting to fall asleep.

"Peter is tall, taller than all the boys. He has dark brown almost red hair and a very nice smile. His eyes are a bright green that twinkle when he laughs. Then there is Curly, he is the second tallest in the Lost Boys group. He has brown curly hair that covers his head, that's why they call him Curly. He has a big smile and dark brown eyes. Then there is the twins, they are identical in almost everyway. They both have long brown hair that is absolutely everywhere, one has a freckle under his and the other doesn't. That's how people can tell them apart, and they have smiles that make you smile with them. And lastly the smallest Lost Boy is Tootles, he's a sweet boy with a kind smile he has long black hair that falls in his face all the time." She smiled a little at her story, her characters were exceptional. She couldn't believe she had created just amazing personas.

"Peter was a curious fellow, so one day he went out leaving his boys behind to explore another area for them. The place was filled with color and sounds of live and excitement. He left to an area close to the beach and he saw a ship approaching and being curious he grew closer to the ship. Soon he spotted a mean and dangerous looking man searching his beach-" she looked down out of her thoughts and story telling to see both boys asleep, she slowly picked Micheal up and brought him into his room. She slowly had to maneuver around the toys laying on the floor and keep him up on her shoulder.

Peter lay in the grassy field staring up at the stars, that bright star to the right twinkled making him miss his real home. He let out a deep sigh before sitting up and staring down the cliff at the neighborhood, the houses lit up like the stars some lights going out some coming on. He heard a light tinkle come from behind him, he knew who it was without having to turn around.

"What's going on Tink?" She let out an audible sigh and sat next to him. She was in a light green jacket and jeans that were a shade darker.

"I don't like her." He rolled his eyes, that's the last thing he wanted to talk about at the moment.

"I realize that. Get over it Tink. She's another girl, a friend you can talk to besides us. I know you get tired of our shanagens especially back in Neverland where you can never find us." She smiled at the memory and then frowned at the idea of calling that girl a friend. Friend my butt she thought, it was her turn to roll her eyes. She still hasn't caught her name, nor did she really care.

"Please Tink get along with her, for me?" She looked at him, we'll he was asking her so nicely she positively couldn't resist the urge to say yes but she still hesitated.

"Why are you so enamored with her Peter? She's nothing special." She couldn't help but feel a little rejected, why was he so smitten with this new girl when she sat directly next to him.

"I don't know." He stared into the distance half paying attention half zoning out.

"What makes you love her?" She couldn't stop herself from asking these questions. She wanted questions damn it and she was going to get them even if she had to beseech them from him.

"I don't love her Tink. Love is for adults, and I'm no adult, I never grow up. I never want to grow up." She cringed at the harsh tone his voice had taken on her. Her couldn't help but glare at the tiny girl who cowered next to him. He couldn't love he was merely a boy. Boys don't love girls, men do. He was no man. Love, preposterous. It was a trap to make you grow up.

Wendy sat down in the living room chair quietly and began reading to herself it had taken her a few minutes but she had finally figured out what page she had left off on. She sunk comfortably down into the chair and was soon lost in her story. Her parents were out so she was left to take care of her brothers she needn't worry about anything at the moment. Sooner than she had known she had fallen asleep reading in the chair, she slowly sat up groaning at the uncomfortable position she had been stuck in. She stood and checked the window for her parents car, still not home. She sighed and headed upstairs to check on the boys. Both boys slept peacefully in their beds with the nightlight illuminating the room in a soft blue glow. She smiled to herself before heading back downstairs and laying across the couch. She refused to sleep in that room, it wasn't hers. Her room was with the boys, and she wasn't allowed to sleep in their room anymore. She covered herself with the blanket she left downstairs yesterday and turned the TV on for background noise. The light bothered her it was too bright, she sighed and reached to turn off the TV. She reached into we pocket for her iPod and dug the earbuds in her ears and set the music low so she could hear if one of the boys called her.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up to the tapping of something against the boys bedroom window. That's odd, she sat up, her parents never move her from the couch when she falls asleep there. Let alone move her back into the boys room. She opened the window to see a dark shadow down at the bottom of the window leaning forward she squinted to check it out. She was falling forward before she knew it and tumbled out of the second story window the air rushing past her as the sound was blocked out by her scream. She didn't feel the bone shattering and intense pain she thought she would she just stopped falling. Something had caught her. She observed her surroundings and realized no part of her body touched the ground, she was caught in a black shadow. It held her bridal style with its shadowy appendage under her knees and another behind her back. She frantically looked around as best she could, she was still not touching the ground. Her eyes focused more to see the shadow it took the shape of a person and she let out another scream. The shadow dropped her and she landed with a thud and a deep uncomfortable pain in her tailbone and elbows. The shadow figure started to approach her and she scooted back painfully in fear until her back hit the tree in the yard. Her heart beat painfully in her chest and hoped she wasnt overworking her already fragile heart, It reached for her and she screamed again, this time she sat upright sweat pouring off her as she lay on the couch. She pushed her damp hair out of her face and rubbed whatever sweat and fear off her face as best she could. That nightmare was so vivid, so real, and so terrifying. She could still feel her heart pounding loudly in her chest. Her chest had a prolonged dull ache that slowly went down as she took deep calming breaths.

She sat up off the couch and headed for the kitchen her bottom hurting everytime she moved, well that's odd she thought. Opening the freezer she stuck her head inside to cool off. She hadn't had nightmares in years, what had caused this one? She shook her head and closed the freezer before grabbing a crystal clear glass and filling it with cold water. As she held the glass of water she could see how badly her hands shook, she definitely wasn't sleeping tonight.

Peter paced back and forth the boys sat on the couch in front of him playing video games on the large TV.

"Peter calm down, it'll show up soon." He glared at Curly. He couldn't believe he lost his shadow, again! That damn thing always separated itself from him and ran wild. Last time it had gotten away it ran a muck in the neighborhood terrorizing the little kids. It was always drawn to the kids. He couldn't blame it, they didn't have to grow up. Well for a while that was. Yes, it was his shadow but he couldn't control it. So what if it had taken a few kids away from their homes; they preferred it in Neverland anyway. He continued pacing back and forth.

"Come sit Peter, the shadow will be back and maybe it'll bring Wendy with it." Logan smiled as he delivered his words, he had taken a liking to Wendy. She was phenomenal, sweet, and engaged the boys as if she had no clue how dangerous they were and had been in the past. Peter gave him a nasty look before smacking Logan in the back of the head.

"That is a recipe for disaster. It's bad enough my shadow takes kids to Neverland without my consent. We can't take Wendy." He jumped over the back of the couch landing I between Logan and Landon the twins looked at him perplexed. Not take Wendy? Impossible! Despite being twins both did not think the same while one thought of Wendy coming along the other thought of pizza. He had to keep his shadow under loc and key there can't be another missing kid poster again.

"Why can't we take Wendy?" Logan asked pausing his side of the game making Curly and Landon to groan in irritation.

"Logan! I was just about to kick Landon's ass!" Curly cried into the now quiet room, Tootles rolled his eyes before sinking lower in his bean bag chair with a book and his bag of sugary and sour candy sweets.

"We can't take Wendy. Tink doesn't like her." That was the best excuse he could give him because in all honesty Peter didn't even know why he said Wendy couldn't come.

"Screw Tink, she doesn't even like the girls at the lagoon." Peter raised his eyebrows in shock at Tootles reply.

"Tink is unsociable with anyone but us Peter." Landon chimed in.

"Do you remember the girls your shadow brought back to the island? She sent them all back and didn't even send them to the right parents." Curly spoke up as he attempted to grab a gummy worm from Tootles.

"No not happening Curly." Tootles smacked his hand away and hid the bag behind his back. Curly mumbled the word 'asshole' under his breath before returning to the conversation about Wendy. Peter rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"I said no. Now all of you get to bed we have hell tomorrow." Landon snorted at the insinuation of school being hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy groaned as her alarm had went off, she'd been up all night granted but she wanted to try to at least get an hour in. Today is going to be long. She thought as she stood and shuffled up the stairs to her room to find an outfit for the day. Her parents had gotten home two hours ago, she pretended to be asleep as they got in but it still didn't cause her to actually fall asleep. She changed and brushed her teeth before attempting to calm her unruly hair. She heard her phone jingle in her bedroom and she headed over to it.

~can't wait to see you baby doll! See you in first period.

\- Lilly

She smiled at the text, Lilly was back! Her friend was going to miss the first week of school because of a delayed family problem. I guess she came back early, Wendy smiled at the delightful thought and rushed down the stairs. She gave both of her parents a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged both boys before heading out the door eagerly waiting school. She walked as quickly as she could to get to class her face had a permanent smile etched on it; she couldn't contain her excitement. Peter watched her enter the school with an enormous grin on her face she searched the area her eyes running over him and continuing on. He frowned, the smile was not directed at him he didn't know why but that sort of hurt him. He watched her continue walking down the hall before she sprinted down the hallway out of sight. He stood and quickly followed the direction she had gone, she was hugging a girl, soon followed by hugging a boy next to them. He scowled. Why was she hugging that boy?

"I can't believe your back so soon! I've missed you both!" Wendy couldn't stop smiling at her best friends. Lilly was an inch or two taller than Wendy. Her hair was down her back in an intricate braid and her bangs framed her caramel Indian skin. Despite wearing her hair in a braid she had a feather headband stuck in her hair followed by feather earrings. She hugged Lilly again in pure joy before turning towards Jax. Jax was tall his dark brown hair slicked back his skin the same color as his sisters. He smiled at Wendy his dimples showing and his bright pearly whites dazzling passing girls in the crowd. He was lean and muscular with a black leather jacket on despite the heat outside.

"Come here Babygirl, I've missed you, crazy." His voice was rough and quite; similar to his sister he used pet names for his friends. He grabbed her in another hug his arms going around her shoulders as he squeezed her small frame to him.

"I've missed you too Jax. I can't believe you guys were gone the entire summer. I nearly died!" Wendy out her hand to her forehead and pretended to faint, Jax chuckled and picked Wendy up and carried her off to their first period class. This was one of the only classes she shared with both her friends.

Peter sat in the back with his feet up on the desk glaring at the pair that had accompanied Wendy into the classroom. Both twins looked disappointed, rejected even, they whispered quietly to each other.

"Did she replace us?"

"With that bozo, I doubt it."

"She didn't even say-"

"Hi to us I know! What-"

"Crappery is this?!" Curly listened to the twins argue back and forth about Wendy. Him and Tootles were playing paper football on the desks his back was turned away from Wendy and the two new people. Tootles eyed the new comers intently between each flick of the paper football. They looked familiar but he couldn't place them, he didn't like the looks of them either.

Wendy sat at her desk as Jax sat ontop of her desk and Lilly in the seat next to her. They were telling her all about their trip over the summer and the new people they had met. She listened intently enjoying every moment of being with her friends.

By the time lunch rolled around Peter was fuming and Tink had disappeared terrified of making his temper worse. The twins moped around as they watched Wendy talk to the pair and laugh and grin and just be happy the way they made her yesterday. They had enough. Both boys stood up and headed over to the table. Wendy's eyes grew wide in shock as the twins headed towards her and her friends.

"Hey Wendy! What's up?" Logan stood behind her his hands on her shoulders as Logan pat her head.

"Hey guys what's uh what's going on?" She looked at them for a second, which one was Logan, and which one was Landon again? She took a moment to think before giving both boys a small smile. She had remembered.

"You didn't say hi to us this morning." Landon pouted, she couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his reaction.

"I'm sorry boys, I was just caught up in the moment of seeing my best friends again." Logan gasped and clutched his chest like he had been stabbed in the heart.

"I thought we were your best friends!" Landon nodded at his brothers reaction.

"I barely know you. These guys I've known since kindergarten." She started waving her hand between the brother and sister pair next to her. She sighed quietly before introducing her friends to the twins.

"Logan, Landon, this is Lilly and Jax. Lilly, Jax this is the twins Logan and Landon." The twins politely smiled and waved to both before focusing on Wendy again. Jax stood and excused himself to use the restroom, Lilly nodded and Wendy was too distracted by the twins antics to pay much attention. Peter stood and slowly followed the boy who was with Wendy. He knew where this boy was from. Jax walked into the hallway and spun on his heel to face the boy following him. Once he spotted him he smirk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hello Pan." Peter scowled at the Indian boy standing confidently in front of him.

"What are you doing here Phoenix?" He was suppose to be in Neverland on his fathers designated soil. The deal was that they kept their land they'd stay away from mine and my boys. Peter thought to himself as he continued to glare at the boy.

"I'm here because I need an education. My father kept his end of the deal. We stay on our side and here back in America we are keeping up with are part of the deal." Jax gave him a smirk, he knew exactly how to get on Peter's nerves and he wasn't going to waste any moment of this.

"Why are you with her?" Peter clenched his fists that were hidden under his arms to keep his anger in check. He wasn't allowed to land a nice fist on pretty boy indians face or it would be war back in Neverland for his boys and him.

"Lilly? She's my sister, of course she'll be with me silly Pan." His smirk grew wider as he continued to aggravate Peter to no extent. He knew exactly who he was talking about but he wasn't going to give Peter any satisfaction of knowing that.

"Wendy. Why are you with Wendy?" Peter spoke through clenched teeth his anger spiking dangerously high, his fists hadn't hit anyone in a while, boy did he miss it.

"Wendy is my friend. I'm her best friend Pan, whats your problem? Have a crush on my girl?" Peter was about to react, his fist came up to strike the boy in front of him but he quickly retracted when Wendy came prancing out of the cafeteria with her arm wrapped in Lilly's both girls giggling with glee. Lilly like her brother smirked at Peter when she gazed his reaction. They had a lot of fun messing with Peter on their off days, they loved his violent reactions in the real world and his crazy and unimaginable reactions back in Neverland when he was unrestricted. Lilly flirtatiously winked at Peter and he scowled at the pretty girl he had once followed everywhere. Oh how people can change, he thought grinding his teeth.

Wendy caught the exchange out of the corner of her eye, did her friend have a thing for Peter? Why did it hurt her when she caught her friend flirting with this almost stranger to her? Why Peter? She shook the thoughts out of her head and continued on with Lilly. Lilly whispered something into her brothers ear before turning to look at Peter again and giving him a smile before tugging Wendy off into a different direction entirely.

"Come on Pan, you don't actually think a girl like Wendy would go with you. Here you're a worthless, pathetic, delinquent. She will never know you in Neverland. She's way out of your league." Jax turned his back to Peter and walked down the hallway, if only Wendy hadn't gotten in his way of destroying that stupid boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter stood in front of the punching bag, Curly held it still for him as Peter continuously pounded his red knuckles into the material. It's been a bloody week since he confronted Phoenix or Jax as he's know by Wendy. Wendy had gotten along with all the boys while being friends with the two Chiefs twins. Except when it came to Wendy and Peter she could never say anything to him and it infuriated and puzzled him. What had those stupid circle dancers said about him to her? He punched the bag harder making his knuckles sting with each hit of anger.

"Peter, chill you're going to break the bag again." Peter ignored his boy and continued to punch the bag. Hit after hit. Grunt of irritation after another he finally stopped.

"Look the twins arranged for Wendy to come over after school today. Can you be civil enough to her?" Peter could feel his face go red and contort into anger once again.

"Me? Civil?! I am always Civil to her. She's the one that ignores me dammit." He landed a few more punches he initially hadn't planned to make on the bag.

Wendy sat on her bed. She was waiting to head to school but she also didn't want to go. Peter hadn't said a word to her since Lilly flirted with him. Nor had she said anything to him but that was beside the point. She just couldn't understand why she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was just a stupid teenage boy no biggy. So what if he hadn't given her a dorky smirk or seen his eyes sparkle like they did the first time she saw him. So what?! He's a stupid boy! With that thought she stood from her bed and headed down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" She turned her head to look at her mother. Her long brown hair cascaded down to her hips and matched the color of her eyes.

"To school. I have to go in early for biology class." She didn't like lying to her mother but if she stayed here any longer her courage and confidence would plunge just as fast as it had skyrocketed earlier.

"Alright. Come home early." Wendy cringed.

"Uhm, mama I told you I had to stay after for drama class I volunteered to help set up the stage this week." Which wasn't a complete lie. She did volunteer but her day wasn't until tomorrow, and on Friday.

"Alright. Well, see you later then."

"Love you, bye." She opened the door quickly and left as soon as she could. She took a deep breathe and quickly walked to school. It wasn't far but it wasn't close either so unfortunately it meant she had time to think things through. If Peter hasn't talked to her this entire week why were the boys inviting her over? Well, the boys liked her, they became nice friends and were very sweet to her. When they weren't playing tricks or jokes on her. The twins had even taken her phone and put their numbers in it before giving it back to her at lunch without her even knowing. Well until they admitted it later on in the day.

She walked into the insanely quiet hallway a few kids sat on the floor by lockers with their eyes closed. They appeared asleep but Wendy didn't really care about them her mind was still swimming with thoughts as someone came running up to her from behind. She couldn't really hear the person due to earphones she had slipped into her ears when she had become uncomfortable with the silent halls. Someone grabbed her waist from behind and spun her around as she let out a shrill shriek of terror. Wendy was no scaredy cat but she had her moments when things got the best of her. The person chuckled and set her back down on the ground before spinning her to look at her. She reacted before her mind could process what she was doing she punched the person in the stomach. She froze in shock when that person had muscle but still managed to groan in pain when she punched.

"Damn it Wendy, that hurt." They fell to their knees in front of her and she finally got a look at who had grabbed her.

"Oh my God Curly I'm so sorry!" She reached out and hugged his head to her chest and rubbed his back. "I didn't mean to hit you, you just took me by surprise I'm so sorry!"

"Awww Wendy has a crush on Curly!" She frowned as another voice she knew all too well reached her ears.

"That's so cute!" The other voice pitched in and she glared at the twins who stood mocking her as she continued to hug Curly.

"I do not. I just injured him when he scared me." Both boys smiled and joined in on the hug, she was sandwiched between the twins as Curly still kneeled in front of her.

"I'm not gunna ask." She looked up to see Tootles rolling his eyes at the group. What truly startled her was seeing Peter arms crossed with no real expression on his face watching her and the boys. His face was an emotionless mask like it had been all of last week and she hated seeing him like that. It upset her greatly.

"Boys." The twins let go of her and Curly shot up from his position on the floor and stepped away from her when they heard Peter's voice glide into the atmosphere. She frowned and shook her head before turning away and heading towards her first period class.

"Wendy wait." She paused for a moment as she heard Jax's voice enter her ears and she continued walking as if she hadn't heard him. They weren't on the best of speaking terms at the moment. Of all the conversations and arguments she could get into with Jax it had to be about Peter. Who she wasn't the biggest fan of at the moment. It started Saturday when Wendy was talking to Jax and Lilly over at her house. They were watching movies and having fun and just relaxing.

* "So what's with you and those delinquents?" Jax asked as he placed the video game controller down, his character had just died on screen.

"What do you mean? They aren't delinquents they're my friends." Jax snorted and gave her an incredulous look when he saw her serious face.

"They steal, they get into fights, they get suspended. They are delinquents that don't listen to anything or anyone. They hurt people, and manipulate people."

"They do not. They're my friends." He snorted again and shook his head before sitting next to her to try and get her to see it his way.

"The boys, those dim-witted Twins, the one with ginger hair, the short one they are all mindless and stupid goons of Peter. There is a reason they're called the Lost Boys!" Jax mentally smacked himself for letting that slip.

"That is not true! The boys are sweet and smart in almost all their classes. Leave Peter out of this." He scowled at Wendy and she gave him a glare that if looks could kill her so called best friend would be double over dead in seconds.

"Peter is a delinquent little shit that causes nothing but trouble. He is a problem to society, and everyone around him. You need to leave him behind and his group of misfits." Wendy was shaking with anger, how dare he insult her new friends. Peter was not a 'little shit' nor was he a problem to those around him.

"You don't know what you're saying Wendy. Stop being so fucking stupid." If she was being honest with herself, that hurt her. She shook her head.

"Go fuck yourself Jax." With that she took off to her room in tears as she slammed the door.*

She hadn't talked to Jax since then, she didn't want to nor did she have too. Lilly tried telling her that Peter was no good but even she knew she was lying to herself as well as Wendy. She entered the classroom and set her books down and was ready to take a seat. Her arm was grabbed roughly and she looked up to see Lilly giving her a frantic look.

"Jax and Peter are fighting in the hallway." Wendy shot up from her seat and bolted down the hallway to find that the boys were indeed fighting each other.

"You leave her alone." There was a punch thrown in Peter's direction. He remained silent as he fought back, he had nothing to say. He had nothing he wanted to say out loud that was.

"What is it with you? Huh? Why do all the girls go for you? You're just an asshole. A delinquent. You're worthless." Jax kept taunting Peter as they fought, little did they know or realize that Wendy could pack a punch as well. She had managed to knock her best friend to the ground in one punch. Jax looked up at her in shock as he cradled his now bleeding nose. Peter didn't want to hurt the boy as much as he desperately wanted too, he didn't for Wendy's sake. He never imagined that she would be the one to draw blood from the boy she claimed as her best friend.

"Knock it off Jax. I'm tired of your shit. You claim to be my best friend but you've done nothing to support me. You've bashed on my friends, and have attempted to fight them." She rubbed her now aching hand and began to walk back to her class. It was still 30 minutes before school began and was already ready for it to end. Lilly quietly watched as Peter held his hand out towards Jax to help him up. Jax glared at him before grudgingly grabbing his hand to get up off the floor. The twins stared at the direction Wendy had left in utter shock. Curly smiled in approval and Tootles nodded to himself. He knew someone was going to snap, he just never expected it to be Wendy. The day went by quietly. Wendy kept to herself, the boys decided not to mess with her until they thought she was ok. Peter didn't say much that day either. Lilly tried to get Jax to talk but without much result.

It was a bad day for the entire group of Neverland occupants and poor Wendy. By last period Wendy had cooled off more and was quietly sitting in the back of the class drawing in her notebook.

"You know, that math equation looks wicked but I think it looks more like a teacup with a mouse sitting in it than an algebra equation." She looked up to see Tootles sitting next to her. Mr. Lois was a very relaxed man he didn't entirely mind if you did work in his class or not. It was your choice to fail or pass his class.

"Tootles, I'm not in the mood." He smiled at her, out of all of the boys she and Tootles weren't ones too talk much. He didn't exactly like her, or thats what she thought. He was ok with her, he didn't understand the spell she had put on his best friend but he accepted it. He was ok with it, she seemed like a nice enough girl. Could take care of herself, as she had demonstrated earlier that morning. She seemed like the perfect match for him, they were both short tempered, both had the unreasonable dream to never grow up. What they didn't know however was the fact that they both were crazy for each other. In one way or another. Tootles smiled to himself internally as he continued to think these thoughts.

"Common Wendy. What you did, that was badass." She smirked and shook her head at his comment.

"What I did, I feel bad for. Just an itsy bit but not much if i'm being honest." He smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

"That's my girl!"

"You're girl? You barely even know me Tootles." He laughed at her and pulled her tight to him before finally letting her go.

"I know. Hey you still coming over after school." She sighed before putting down her pencil and looking at him.

"I dunno. After this morning I don't think it's wise." He nodded before grabbing her hand in both his.

"Please, please please come Wendy. The twins won't shut up bout you and neither will Peter. You have to come, you know I never beg but please come over after school." He brought her hand to his chest and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I don't know." She said laughing.

"Wendy if you say no I will make the biggest scene possible and bring all the attention on us. I know you don't like attention, neither do I. So for the both of us just say yes." She gave him a frown before smiling and nodding at him.

"YES!" He hadn't meant to yell it out, the attention of the class turned towards them and looked at them questioningly.

"She said she would marry me! She said yes guys!" Tootles called out into the classroom; Wendy went beet red and she knocked him off the stool he was sitting on next to her. He landed on the floor but his hand shot up into the air.

"She said yes!" the class erupted into cheers before Mr. Lois laughed and brought the attention of the class back to him.

"You are so embarrassing, you said you wouldn't make a scene!" She whisper-yelled at the boy staring up at her from the floor with a grin on his face.

"It was an accident. I got excited to finally shut the guys up." She rolled her eyes at him before helping him up to sit back on the stool. He graciously took her hand and sat back up before shoving her shoulder gently.

"Glad to have you on the team Mama-bear." She frowned at him and raised an eyebrow at his unusual nickname.

"Mama-bear?"

"Yeah Mama-bear, you put the twins in their place, like a mother would. Yet you knocked the crap outa Phoenix this morning so you're like a bear." She shook her head in laughter before stopping to realize what he had said.

"Phoenix? You mean Jax." He nodded and mentally slapped himself for his slip up. She let it go, everyone was acting weird lately. Lost Boys, Phoenix, fairy. Something just wasn't right with them.

As soon as class had ended she walked out of the classroom with Tootles close behind her. She was thrown over someone's shoulder and dropped her books. She recognized the black hoodie Tootles had been wearing.

"Tootles put me down!" He laughed at her and continued walking, she looked up to see Peter holding her books she had dropped.

"Thanks Peter." He looked at her and nodded. She sighed to herself, he was just a lost cause in her mind. Tootles looked back at Peter and gave him a warning glance. He had heard her sigh, Peter was still ignoring her but wouldn't shut up about her when he was away from her. Tootles had walked out of the school with Wendy over his shoulder, she hung on his shoulder in defeat.

"Tootles, put me down damn it."

"No I'm good. You're fine right there. Unless Peter wants to carry you." She smacked his back.

"Put me down." She grunted in irritation.

"Here hand her to me." Peter spoke softly almost at a whisper but Tootles still heard him. He took her off his shoulder and held her still by her shoulders to keep her from running.

"Put her on my back, I'll giver her a piggyback ride." Wendy stood there in shock but slowly complied and walked away from the school with her on his back and the twins and Curly following close behind. It wasn't a very long walk to where they were living and Peter hadn't complained about carrying Wendy the entire way there. She looked up at the small house, it was cozy and neatly kept despite being taken care of by a group of boys. It was Peter's house and this is where the boys stayed most of the time despite their parents wishes. To be honest the background they each came from wasn't the prettiest so their parents didn't really care where they were like other parents would. That's what brought them together. The inside was just as neatly kept as the outside excluding the messy table they had left from breakfast. She picked up a cup out of curiosity only to make a disgusted face when she saw its contents.

"Who's was this?" She asked holding if arms length away from her in disgust.

"Mine!" Landon raises his arm in the air.

"Go clean it out, it's milk from I'm hoping this morning." His shoulders sagged in defeat as he took the cup from her and went to the kitchen with it.

"It's a lovely house honestly. But this table is gross." Peter laughed.

"I've been telling them that since day one." She smiled at him and then looked back at the table.

"I hate to nag but please someone clean this up." Logan walked to the table and mock saluted her before starting to clean up the table. Tootles places an arm around her shoulders.

"Mama-bear" he sang out and quickly took off to keep distance between her now clenched fist and his stomach. She frowned at him. She yelped when someone grabbed her from the waist and Tootles took her feet and they carried her down the stairs.

"What are you doing?!"

"Taking you to watch a movie downstairs."

"You could have just asked!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Peter asked, she tilted her head up to see that he was the one who had grabbed her from behind.

"Fun? It's polite to ask people. What is it with you males and carrying me around everywhere you aren't cave men."

"No, but you are fun to mess with." Peter stated before they dropped her on a couch. Tootles sat on her legs before she could properly sit up. She sat up enough to be sitting up right.

"Tootles!"

"Wendy!" He mocked her voice. She frowned and groaned before going to lay back again. This time her back met a lap and she let out a startled shriek and sat back up.

"Sorry." She was blushing a bright red that made her cheeks go hot.

"You're fine. Go ahead lay back." She nodded and slowly did. She looked back up to see Peter staring straight ahead at the TV flipping through channels as she lay half way on his lap. The twins came charging into the basement room, one sat on her stomach while the other sat on the floor in front of her. Her breathing became shallower as the heavy boy relaxed on top of her stomach. Curly lay on the floor sprawled out as Peter flipped through channels.

"Put on a bloody movie before Logan suffocates me to death with his big butt." Wendy called out into the room, the boys laughed as Logan pouted.

"I'm going to go get snacks pick a movie boys." Peter went to stand up but paused when he realized he was trapped under Wendy who was trapped under Logan and Tootles.

"I would love to come with you Peter, or at least get out of your way but I'm kinda trapped." He laughed at her frazzled expression. He pushed Logan he went tumbling to the floor next to his brother he continued to watch the TV as if his fall hadn't phased him. It didn't but still. Tootles stood up and waited for her to move before he sat back down. Peter helped her up and she followed him up the stairs into the small kitchen. She hopped up onto the counter, Peter gave her a questioning look and she slowly slid off the top of the counter.

"Sorry it's a habit. I'm short so I like to sit I high places." He laughed at her before walking over to her and grabbing her by the waist to sit her back on the counter.

"Trust me it could be worse. Go ahead and sit there." She quietly nodded and picked up the bag of sour candy he had tossed next to her leg.

"Careful, those are Tootles' he loves candy. Stubborn donkey doesn't share with anyone." Peter smirked at her and she nodded.

"Peter, can I ask you a question?" He scratched his head and shrugged.

"Depends, besides you already asked me a question." She rolled her eyes at his response.

"What are we? I mean, are we friends? Acquaintances? Strangers?" He crossed his arms and looked down in thought before looking back up at her.

"I dunno. You refused to talk to me this week-"

"Refuse to talk to you? Everytime I tried you ignored me Peter." Her voice raised slightly in anger and frustration. He frowned at her.

"Don't raise your voice at me girl." He growled back at her.

"I'm going home. I'm obviously unwelcomed in your home, besides I told my mom I was staying after for the play to help set up. She finds out I lied I'll be six feet under by dawn." She jumped off the counter and started to head for the front door. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her back into the kitchen.

"Stay, ok? I'm sorry." She stared down at the floor but slowly nodded and he heisitantly let go of her wrist.

I'm on bit of a writers block so bear with me while I try to figure things out more. I should have another chapter up soon. Thank you all for the reviews you guys are wicked awesome thanks for the love my amazing readers!


	6. Chapter 6

The week went by better than the week previous. Wendy and Peter began to talk more; to the point where Peter started playing tricks on her with the boys. Jax barely spoke to her but when they did speak it was brief and unintentional. She continued to talk to Lilly about everything and anything she could come up with. She had to admit her imagination had ran into high speed after meeting Peter. She was coming up with ideas and stories for Michael and John left and right. Wendy walked around her brothers room tucking them both in as the fell asleep to another one of her stories. Her father, a tall and burly man with a thick mustache came stomping into the room. Wendy quickly shushed him and pushed him out the door.

"I want you in bed by 11 your mother and I are going out, make sure they're in bed and safe." Before she could respond he kissed her forehead and was out the door with her mother.

"Yeah, alright I guess." She mumbled to herself. She began to straighten up the toys Michael had left lying on the floor. She collected them all and quietly placed them in his toy box. She heard a tapping on the window, out of curiosity she walked over to the window and quietly opened it without making a lot of noise. She peered out into the dark neighborhood scanning for whatever had made the tapping noise. She sighed to herself when she realized nothing was there and gently and quietly closed the window. She headed out into the hallway and closed the boy's bedroom door, she turned on her heel to head towards the stairs. There was a shadow that stood directly in front of her, it wasn't an ordinary shadow. This one didn't conform to her body's shape nor did it attach itself to the floor or walls like it should have. She took a deep startled breathe ready to scream before the shadow had part of itself wrapped around her mouth.

She heard the wooshing of air as if the apparition was shushing her. Her breathing became shallow and she tried to pull away from the thing grabbing her. She thrashed and squirmed against the odd thing holding her; she managed to wrangle herself out of the position and took off down the stairs in a panic. She looked back to see if it followed and realizing it hadn't she looked forward again. She fell backwards on the stairs and her hipbone smacking into the wooden stair followed by her head. She groaned in pain and a strangled scream escaped her lips as she saw the shadow looming above her. It grabbed her leg and dragged her down a few more steps before she regained her composure and slammed it into the wall. It flattened against the wall appearing to become a shadow of a tall boy. She backed up against a door, she grabbed the door handle as the shadow went after her again and slammed the door open as it jumped at her. She closed the door quickly and covered the bottom with a spare towel John had left downstairs.

She sat on the floor breathing heavy and feeling her head ache in pain. The creature inside started to violently beat on the door and she scurried back against the wall. She sat staring at the door until her eyelids became too heavy to stay open.

Peter stood in the ring ready to fight, he just needed to clear his head and the only way to do that was to fight. He had enlisted himself in illegal fights a year ago, it was the only way to blow off steam. He made sure the boys were home when he fought he didn't need any distractions. The bell rang and began to fight his opponent.

Tootles sat on the floor of his room his earphones blasting whatever shit music that was downloaded on the stolen device in his hands. He'd pick pocketed it off some girl, what a huge mistake that was. He irritatingly unplugged the earphone and threw the device at the wall watching it break into pieces.

"Shut up worthless mutt I'm watching TV down here!" He heard the shrill voice of his mother call up and rolled his eyes. He knew he was too big to lay under his bed but at the moment he didn't care and if his parents came in, which they wouldn't, he was safe under here. He laid back and stared at the railings of his bed. 'I need to pick up a new music player' he thought to himself as he heard his father come through the front door and begin yelling.

The twins sat in the swingset at the park watching the sunset and the park grow cold.

"When do you think we'll go back?" Logan looked at Landon and shrugged.

"When summer comes around I suppose." Landon nodded, to be honest he loved Neverland but he didn't want to go back.

"I don't want to go back. I like it here." Logan stared at him in shock.

"Why?!"

"Because Wendy makes it easier. She's showed us it's ok to grow up a little." Landon shrugged. She may not have been in their life for very long but the way she said things and helped them it didn't seem so bad to grow up. Wendy was gunna grow up. Why can't they grow up with her? She was their friend wasn't she?

"Wendy is still a child like us. What does she know about growing up?" Landon shrugged.

"She makes it seem alright." Both boys sat and thought about it. Was it really that bad? She seemed incredibly grown up for being a year younger than them. She just didn't want to admit it to herself.

Curly sat in the basement reading the book he had stolen from Wendy's backpack earlier in the week. She hadn't noticed she was too busy arguing with the other boys to see him sneak her book out. He would give it back after he finished it of course. He just didn't feel like doing anything but reading, he wasn't going to mistakenly and accidentally wake up his drunken father. He hated his father, everytime he crossed paths with him he'd end up bruised and beaten until he hurt to even think of anything but the pain. He hated his father he hated his step-mother. To be fair he didn't hate her, just hated what she was doing. She married his drunken father and she cared for Curly and looked after him as if he were her own. Then he started to beat her, they argue and fight and she threatened to divorce him, which Curly saw the divorce papers in her bag, she's carrying out her plan. He hated how she was going to leave him with his drunken abusive father. He hated her for it. Why couldn't she take him with her? No she was just going to leave him behind.

Wendy's eyes snapped open from her restless and dreamless sleep she had fallen into at the sound of the door opening.

"Wendy? What are you doing still up?" She struggled to regain her disheveled thought process. Her father walked towards the closet and everything clicked.

"Daddy don't! There is something in there. Something dangerous!" She scrambled up to her feet and tugged on his hand. He pulled away and gently pushed her backwards.

"Knock it off girl." She struggled and pleaded to keep her father from opening the closet door. He did it anyway and nothing happened. It was silent and still. She peeked her head inside the closet and it was as if nothing had ever touched it from when her parents left. Well what the hell? Wendy thought to herself. Her father closed the door and pushed her up the stairs and into her still unfinished bedroom.

"Go to bed girl, it's late." He closed her door and it went dark in her room, she sighed deeply and headed to the bathroom in her room. She started the warm water and sat on the floor thinking. Had it all been a dream? A trick ofminds? She was with the twins too long they're rubbing off on her with their nonsense of mystical creatures and evil shadows. She stood and derobed to take her shower she caught her reflection in the mirror and gasped at the large purplish bruise forming on her hip. That shadow was real.

She ran up the steep stairs of the library running late on her study date with Lilly. She opened the heavy oak doors and rushed over to the table Lilly sat at.

"You're late." Lilly remained passive and stared at her textbook keeping her voice calm and unemotional.

"I know I'm so sorry. You know the twins." Lilly cracked a small smile and nodded. She did have time to get to know the twins during the semester. No help at all but a pair of goofballs and good friends.

"What did they do this time?" Lilly raised an eyebrow questioning her.

"What else? Pulling pranks on me. This time they tried coloring my hair using my shampoo, lucky for me I knew I was out so when I picked up the full bottle I got suspicious." Lilly laughed and shook her head, those boys were always messing with Wendy, except lately she'd been catching on quicker.

"Midterms are in two days start cramming. We're gunna be here all weekend." Lilly snuck the bag of candy across the table in Wendy's direction; she took a handful of colorful candy and tossed it back. Wendy jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and stuffed the rest of her handful of candy in her mouth out of panic.

"Not sharing candy how rude Wendy!" She smiled when she recognized the voice. She still wasn't the best of friends with Tootles but they had gotten closer. She tried to talk around the mouthful of candy but it sounded like gibberish.

"Shush Wendy we're in a library, now hand over the candy." Wendy laughed and continued to keep the bag of candy out of his reach.

"Nope. You get not candy unless you study. And I don't mean read a sentence steal the back and go I mean actually study whatever you need for your classes then you can share the candy with us." Tootles pouted but slowly nodded and took a seat next to Wendy. He grabbed a history book and began reading from the beginning. Wendy was starting her Biology study guide with her book in lap and her hand on the paper ready to write. Lilly sat back with a math book in her hand and the bag of candy hidden by her hip.

"What kinda history did we have? We're evil." Tootles outburst drew the attention of the two girls.

"History is never kind, nor is the present nor future. Haven't you learned about the revolution already?" Tootles shook his head.

"Neverland- never I've never read about this before." He quickly corrected his mistake and Lilly went to kick his leg out of fear of destroying the secret.

"Ow Lilly what was that for?" Wendy glared at her friend.

"Sorry I had a spasm in my leg. I didn't mean to kick you sweetheart." Wendy frowned at her but turned to help Tootles with his history problem.

"What have you been doing this semester sleeping?" Tootles blushed and cursed himself for actually blushing in front of a girl.

"Are you blushing? Tootles you've slept the entire semester away?!" Wendy put her face I her hands and groaned.

"I can't help it history puts me to sleep!" She took a deep breathe and decided she was going to help him even if it brought her grade down. She pushed aside her biology packet and grabbed the history textbook and gave him a pile of notebook paper.

"I'll give you the gist and you write notes. You'll study the notes." He nodded and grabbed a pencil to begin writing as Wendy quietly explained and read the textbook to him.

The library was closing and they were halfway done with the textbook and all out of candy. Tootles sat on the last step of the library and put his head in his lap. Wendy sat next to him and Lilly on the other side.

"I should head home my mom is going to kill me if I'm not home soon." Wendy stood and hugged Tootles as if to reassure him everything would be ok. She hugged Lilly as well and headed off.

"Lilly, I almost blew it."

"I know you did numbskull. We've had too many close calls we can't keep this from her."

"I know but Peter doesn't want her to know." Lilly nodded, he had an excellent reason for not wanting her to go. It was dangerous, Neverland was not a place to mess with it was dangerous unless you knew how to manipulate it. Wendy did not.

"I know but we can't keep lying to her like this. She knows something is up."

"I know." He sighed and stood up to head home. "Do you happen to have a music player I could borrow?"

"Couldn't pick it off a person again?" He shook his head no.

"Why don't you head home with me?" She knew about his home life she knew about all the boys' home life. That's why she had no problem with them unlike her brother who only saw them as delinquent evil doers.

"Better not, Phoenix hates me and I'm not in the mood to fight with anyone."

"Jax is in Neverland talking to my father during the weekend."

"Alright. I'll come with you." They slowly headed off into the direction of her home for the night.

The twins sat under the slides at the park as the sky became darker and watched the couples walk to and from places.

"Ready to fail midterms again?" Logan asked and Landon nodded. They never studied how they passed freshman year was a miracle, either that or Peter's doing. Logan sighed before standing up and smacking his head against the bottom of the slide.

"Shit." Logan crouched back down and groaned at the pain in his head, Landon cracked up laughing at his brothers mistake. Logan smacked his brother in the back of the head in frustration.

"This is why you two can't pass midterms." Curly startled both boys by his spontaneous appearance.

"Thanks Curly like you're any better." He laughed and nodded his head.

"Later boys I gotta head home before my father does." They both nodded and watched him jog away becoming smaller and smaller in their sight.

"If it weren't so late we could bother Wendy." Logan offered.

"Since when has that stopped us before?" Landon smiled at his brother and they both struggled to get up and rush in the direction of Wendy's home.

Curly walked into the house and made a B-like for the basement door.

"Nathan. Come here please." His head whipped up but he sighed in relief when he spotted his step-mother.

"What do you want?" He sighed keeping his head dow, she sat on the couch and held her hand out towards him. n and away from her sight.

"Talk to me Nathan. Please, you use to talk to me and now you don't. I don't understand why."

"Because you're leaving."

"What?" She stood up to approach him confusion written across her face.

"You're leaving. Divorcing him and running away. I'm stuck here with him and you get to run free. I thought you loved me, you told me I was like your own son. Now you're leaving me." Curly stepped away from her and headed down the basement stairs and locked the door to his room. He left her standing there in shock and remorse, she tried to follow him but it was no use he'd baracaded himself in and wasn't going to come out anytime soon.

Sorry for for the wait I had a bit of writer block hit me and sorry for any mistakes I type this story on my iPhone so autocorrect is a bitch. I love all of you who have read and commented on the story it means so much and actually helped me keep writing so I could update for you lovelies. You guys are amazing thanks again. :D


	7. Chapter 7

The twins sat on Wendy's doorstep feeling dejected by her shutting the door on them. Logan shook his head and stood back up and knocked loudly on the door.

"Wendy! Open up!" Logan called out to the unresponsive door. She quickly opened it risking getting hit with Logan's pounding fist. She jumped back as she saw his hand come swinging towards her.

"Logan I am trying to study!" He smirked at her and pushed the door open.

"And we can help!" She laughed and closed the door behind the two boys. They jumped on her couch and sprawled out across it. She smiled and shook her head.

"Then get upstairs and study." She paused and shook her head violently. "No, stay down here I'll bring my studying things down here!" She rushed up the stairs and grabbed for her books and notebooks and rushed back down the stairs to keep an eye on the boys. Both had stayed sprawled across the couch waiting for her to return.

"Dude Wendy that stuff is boring." She frowned at Landon, although she did agree with him she still needed to study to pass this semester.

"If it helps me get into college when the time comes then so be it." She nodded her head to make her point. Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed a book from her pile and opened it up.

"What the hell is this?" She looked up to spot Logan with a geometry book, she rolled her eyes and snatched it back from him. What was it with these boys and being so confused about school work; they are in highschool for Pete sake.

"It's math. Do you not understand math?" He glanced at get and quickly looked away Peter had never taught them math going to school was just a way to pass time and maybe gain more members to their group. Never had they thought about learning real things, it was just someplace they could go to get away from the island sometimes.

"You don't understand math." She whispered quietly and confirmed her suspicions. She slowly took the book and opened it to the first lesson and set it on the table next to her. She glanced over at Landon and saw him struggling to read through her biology book. She heard him mumble under his breath as he glared at the writing before him.

"I'll help you both. With whatever classes you need I already helped Tootles today so why not? Alright sit both of you this is going to be a long night."

She went through the agonizing process of teaching Landon biology and Logan geometry. She'd teach one boy a lesson and leave him to try some work out on his own to help the other and continued with that proccess well into the night. She had nodded off as she waited for both boys to finish with the lessons she had taugh them seperately.

"Did you know a frog is an amphibian?" Landon questioned his twin as he read more into the chapter.

"What's an amphibian?" Logan asked as he concentrated on finishing his last math problem. She had to take him back to algebra in order to finish the equation he had been working on for geometry.

"It's an animal that lives in the water when they're babies they live and breathe water and when they get older they live and breathe air." Logan paused to take in what his twin had said.

"Cool." He stated before returning back to his work, he paused when his brothe had thrown a paper ball at his head and went to return the favor. He stopped when he spotted Peter's shadow near Wendy. The boys exchanged looks and slowly stood to keep the shadow from harming her. The shadow sometimes reflected Peter's emotions and needs; they knew this and feared what his current emotion was. They watched the shadow draw closer to her sleeping form on the chair her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on the back of the chair. It slowly picked her up and Landon went to reach for her but Logan grabbed his brothers arm.

'Lets see how this goes.' He mouthed to his brother. Landon frowned but nodded. They watched as the shadow picked her up and went up the stairs with her, both boys took off in the direction they had seen it go and raced up the stairs. They saw her form turn a corner and they quickly raced to catch up. They watched as the shadow placed her on her bed and try to put the blanket on her; all it could do was take the blankets shadow and place it on her. It grew frustrated with its new obstacle and the boys jumped into action when they saw it's eyes or where it's eyes would be go red and they raced into action. Peter must have been mad if his shadow turned so quickly. The boys wrestled with the shadow as quietly and quickly as they could; they had managed to restrain it as they walked down the stairs together.

Logan ran to the table and ripped out a sheet of paper. He wrote a small note to Wendy thanking her for teaching them and how they put her to bed when she fell asleep. Although it was half true they were grateful for her teaching them what she had during her period of study. With that written they raced out of the house and dragged Peter's shadow with them.

"Peter!" Landon called into the quiet and dark house as he gripped the shadow hard between his arms. Peter stumbled down the stairs in his sweat pants and his hair in a mess from sleep.

"What the hell do you want so late at night?" He scratched the back of his neck as he irritatingly spat out his question.

"Your shadow-" Logan grunted as he struggled with the shadow.

"Is after Wendy." Landon finished shutting the door behind them. Peter glared at the boys, that was preposterous his shadow had never bothered Wendy he had made sure of that.

"No it's not."

"We just brought it back from her house." Landon continued to struggle against the shadow and it's increasingly difficult struggling.

"Dude you need to get a grip on your feelings for her and your shadow. We just watched it take her upstairs while she was sleeping."

"Yeah and it put her to bed but got pissed off when it couldn't put the blanket on her." Landon continued his brothers sentence for him. Peter glared at the boys.

"I don't have feelings for Wendy. I don't know what's gotten into that thing lately." He targeted his glare on his shadow and then yelled at it to get to it's place in the house. It reluctantly got to its place and left the three boys standing in the house by themselves.

"Why else would it tuck her in to bed Peter?" Logan questioned.

"It tucked her into bed?" Peter stood there confused and amazed. He had fallen asleep earlier in the night he just couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to care. He remembered the dream he had though he couldn't get rid of it. It was etched into his memory permanently.

She had been sitting peacefully in her bed reading whatever book she had grabbed off the shelf. He saw himself sitting with her, his legs on either side of her and she lay back on his chest as she turned pages in her book. Everything changed the room grew darker and the walls twisted into vines as the Neverland forest took over her room. It wrapped around her ankles and slowly inched her off the bed his hands were bound behind his back by rope keeping him from reaching her and saving her. It ripped her from his side and she screamed for help. She screamed for him. He woke with a start sweat pouring off him, he grew mad and pitched the glass of water by his side across the room smashing it into small pieces. Not twenty minutes later the twins came pounding into his house and called for him.

"It tucked her into bed like she was a child. It got pissed off when it couldn't cover her up with a blanket on her bed. We assumed you had been pissed about something." Landon continued his story without pausing to check if he had been right about his assumptions on Peter.

"We wrestled with it to keep it from hurting her and brought it here." Peter nodded and sent both boys away for the night thanking them on bringing back the shadow. He thought back to when he first awoke from the dream his first thoughts being 'was she safe?' While his second almost third thought was 'Why the hell am I dreaming of Wendy?' He still couldn't help that nagging feeling of that one particular thought that had almost surfaced in his freshly awaken and panicked mind. 'I need to see Wendy.' He shook his head in irritation trying to push the thoughts away. He didn't like Wendy like that, liking her like that lead to love and love lead to growing up and he was definitely not going to grow up.

He woke up with his back aching from falling asleep on the couch in such an uncomfortable position. His first thoughts for the morning went to Wendy and then flew to his shadow. That damn shadow will jeprodize everything within minutes. He ran his hand through his hair and slowly stood up to get water from the faucet. He paused halfway when he heard a knock on the door. Slowly turning he headed to the door and without checking opened the door to find Wendy standing with her head down looking at her shoes.

It had taken her a lot of courage to bring herself here but she figured after what she had learned from the boys last night she'd try to help as much as she could before midterms the next day. She lifted her head to look at the boy standing before her. Her breath caught in her throat when she took the sight in. His hair was a wild mess, his eyes were the usually bright green reflecting confusion to her brown ones. He wore wrinkled sweatpants that almost covered his bare feet and he wore no shirt.

"P, Peter good morning I hope I didn't wake you," she rushed out her words as she stared back at her feet.

"No you didn't I was already awake." He grunted out his response while taking a step back to open the door wider for her to walk in. She heisitantly did and walked to the couch he had just woken up on. He shut the door behind her and grabbed the green beany laying on the arm of the couch and threw it over his unruly hair.

"Why are you here?" He questioned, he silently kicked himself for sounding so rude to her but she put it past her for the moment as she continued to respond to his question.

"Well I figured the boys would be here and might want help with studying for midterms tomorrow. I realize it's early but I don't know where any of them live I've only been here before." She continued to stare at her feet avoiding the temptation to look at him. She had discovered as the year progressed she had a massive crush on Peter and his lack of a shirt wasn't helping her.

"Alright. They should be around later. You can study here so you don't have to go home and come back." He stood up and headed into the kitchen for water like he originally planned, he paused and turned to face her. She was staring at him, her face turned red and she stared at the ground in shame for being caught.

"Do you want water?" He asked scratching the back of his neck. She glanced up to answer his question and immediately regretted it her face heated up again.

"Uh, uh sure thank you." Once she knew he was out of sight she opened her mouth in shock to finically let go of the emotion she hid in front of him. She fanned her face with her hands to cool it off from going into flames again. She froze and immediately dropped her hand when she caught him watching her as he handed her the glass of water. She thanked him and sipped at the water, he watched her as she grew red again and placed the glass on the table in front of her and shifted the bag on her shoulder. He was confused, why was she turning bright red? Why did she refuse to look at him? That's when it hit him and his muscles tensed. No. Could it be? No. It can't she didn't want to grow up either so it can't be. Can it?

He shook his head and grabbed her bag from her shoulder and placed it on the ground between them and opened it to dig out a book and place it on the table. He pulled out a few more and piled them up until her bag was basically empty of books and notebooks. She watched as he pulled out all her books amazed by the muscle on his arm as it flexed to pull the books out. He opened one of the books and skimmed through it before closing it and resting back on the couch and covering his eyes in irritation.

"I hate school." He mumbled, she avoided looking at him and picked up her history book to read it and study. He watched her as she read through the chapter; her hands skimmed over the page keeping track of where she had currently read. He leaned against the arm of the couch and lay his leg out behind her and the other hung off the couch. He couldn't help himself he brought her closer and sat her with her back against his chest and the book in her lap. She stiffened but slowly relaxed and sat back as she read on. He read over her shoulder and watched her write notes out in her notebook. She wrote with a purpose and nearly to keep track of everything she learned or needed help on learning.

He had dozed off while she read and wrote; he awoke to find a blanket tossed on his chest as she sat in the same position he left her in. He moved to take the blanket off it was too hot for it on at the moment.

"You started to shiver so I placed the blanket on you." She stated without looking back. He paused think about what she said, he shivered. No that wasn't from being cold, it was from you. He thought back to the dream. Why were they all focused on Wendy lately?

"Thanks. Do you want anything to eat?" She pulled out her granola bar from her sweatshirt pocket and showed it to him.

"I had snacks in my bag but thanks." She still continued to read on in her book. She was distracted and had been reading the same page for about five minutes now. Before he had woken up he had said her name. She had put the blanket over him when she felt him shiver behind her but as soon as she had placed the blanket over him he said her name. She froze afraid that she had crossed a line, Peter wasn't big on affection and often scolded her when she did things for the boys. It had clicked that he was dreaming of her when he let out a sigh and dug further into the couch his eyes never opening. She paused for a moment and sat back down in her original position and tried to read again. It was hard to do. When he had woken up she had felt her cheeks flush red and refused to look back at him.

"You ok? You've been on that page for a while now." She froze had he really been awake the entire time? He was exceptionally close to her now his head hovered over her shoulder as he read over her.

"I uh just got lost in thought I guess." She mumbled and turned the page thoroughly confused on what she was reading now. The door flew opened and Wendy jumped in fear and smacked her head against Peter's. She moaned in pain as she held her head.

"Damn it Tootles ever heard of knocking?" Peter growled out clutching at his head as well.

"Oh were you two preoccupied? I'm sorry go on continue to kiss or whatever you nasty kids were doing I'll be in the kitchen." He followed through with his statement and left to the kitchen where he knew he could eavesdrop on whatever conversation they would have going. Wendy was beat red and stood in the same place she had jumped up to. Peter held his head in his hands trying to calm the now raging headache he had.

"You have a hard head." He mumbled as he stood.

"Me, me? He's your idiot friend who doesn't knock." She shot back he frowned at her and pushed her over, she landed gracefully on the couch and glared at him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand to pull her up off the couch. She squealed in panic and flaired her arms as he yanked her up quickly. She smacked into his chest her hand reaching to grab anything to steady herself. She turned bright red when she realized her hand rested on his hip. She backed away immediately and silently headed for the kitchen. She ran her hands under the faucet as Tootles watched her intently. She splashed her face with the cold water to cool her burning face.

"So did you sleep here last night?" He asked as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the counter.

"No I did not. I came here this morning to help you boys study." She wiped her face off with the bottom of her shirt, she looked up to see Peter staring at her with wide eyes. She looked down and turned the faucet off and headed back to grab her textbook again. He had walked in at the wrong moment he had seen her wipe the water off her face with her shirt. Her shirt was lifted so he could see her stomach, she didn't have muscle but she wasn't fat, he could just barely see the bottom of her red bra she wore under the shirt.

"What's up with you?" Tootles asked staring at him with a questioning gaze.

"I'm going to be honest with you Tootles. I can't stop thinking about her, she's been in almost every dream I've had lately."

"Dude you dirty dog I never knew you had it in you!" Tootles laughed and Peter struck him on the arm with his clenched fist.

"No asshole not like that." The door slamming shut brought their attention to the room Wendy was in. Both boys moved into gear to see if she was ok.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tink sneared her hands on her hips and her lip in a grisly curl of disgust.

"I'm studying for midterms." Wendy shot back holding her textbook in the air for Tink to see. Tink rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to one leg jutting her hip out.

"Why here? Fucking nerd get out of here." Wendy stood in anger and approached Tink. She held a triumphant grin at her remark.

"Think you're funny? I don't remeber fucking laughing you sprite." Wendy over the time had grown increasingly irritated with Tink as the year progressed. Peter decided to interrupt before things got worse he put himself between both girls his back facing Tink. He took Wendy be the hips and spun her so she was facing the couch and gently nudged her in the direction. He turned and moved Tink by her shoulders and nudged her towards the kitchen.

"Knock it off. I'm in no mood for a fight." Tootles laughed and shook his head in disagreement.

"Dude common it's a girl fight let them hash it out. It'll make them feel better." Peter glared at him. Their attention was disrupted when the twins came pushing and shoving into the house laughing. They both froze when they realized how thick the tension in the room truely was.

"Oh shit." Landon whispered.

"I got Wendy." Logan whispered and headed towards the couch where an irritated Wendy sat glaring at the small blonde in her eye sight. He grabbed her and picked her up and swung her over his shoulder and took her upstairs with a few textbooks in hand.

"Damn it Taylors put me down!" Wendy screamed at the twin as he took off upstairs. Landon grabbed Tink by the waist and went to take her down to the basement to cool off. She kicked and screamed and threatened to be free but Landon continued his journey with a squirming fairy. Peter sat on the floor his head in his hands tired.

Landon placed the girl on her feet in the basement room and blocked her exit.

"Let me out Landon!" She growled at him she went to strike but he caught her hand.

"Not until you tell me your problem with Wendy." Tink straightened and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No." She stated defiantly. He frowned at her and flicked her nose.

"Landon!" She cried smacking his hand away. He stared at her with his brown eyes that always made her break from the pressure.

"She's a bitch. She thinks she can come into this group and ruin everything we have. Everything we've worked for. I don't understand why Peter is so enamored with Wendy. I'm just as pretty as her or as smart as her. I'm just as adventurous as her and captivating as she is. Why her? I have everything she has." Tink dropped to the floor in a pout.

"It's a good thing to know you aren't self conscious and your self esteem doesn't need a boost." Landon whispered before sitting behind Tink and hugging her.

"Common Tink. Don't sweat it we all love you and Wendy both equally. Besides you know Peter he never wants to grow up he'd never even think of liking Wendy or you." She struggled to elbow the boy hugging her but he tightened his grip on her to keep her calm.

"You know what I mean. None of us want to grow up. We don't want to fall in love because falling in love leads to adulthood and none of us want that. You knew that from the very beginning and you joined us anyway. You both are our friends no matter what. We love you Tink." She sighed and leant against his chest thinking over what he had said. He was right, none of them were looking for love because they feared growing up that's why they were together in the first place. It wouldn't hurt to be a smidge nicer to Wendy would it? She thought, she'd have to think it over more to be sure.

Wendy sat on the floor her back leaning against the bed she assumed was Peter's. Her knees up to her chest and her head resting on them.

"Wendy it's ok. Tink just, she doesn't like people." Logan sat across from her trying to coax her out of her position.

"I don't understand why, why does she focus it on me? I've don't literally nothing to her, she threatened me the first time she saw me." Wendy's speach was muffled by her knees.

"I don't understand, yeah I'm not as pretty as her, sure I'm smarter than her maybe. I'm not as attractive as her but why the fuck does she pick on me?" Logan reached out to put a hand on Wendy's arm and used his thumb to rub her arm.

"Look, Tink is just very temperamental. I mean she's use to being the only girl in our group and now she's not. It's like a little girl who was just told her parents are having another baby. She's gunna get jealous and that's how Tink is she's jealous because you have most of our attention now. Don't take it personally, she just has to get use to you more." He patted her arm as he explained his idea on why Tink is the way she is. Honestly he had no clue why she acts the way she does but Wendy doesn't need to know that.

"I'm so sick of it. There is no need for her to be so rude. It's not like I'm screwing all of you behind her back for fuck's sake." Logan froze and tried to keep a calm composure when all he truly wanted to do was laugh at her remark; for several reasons too.

One, he'd never heard her swear much and it was hilarious when she did. Two, the idea of her screwing them all was ridiculous Wendy was like a sister figure or maybe (by the way she acted sometimes) a mother figure to them. Well to all of them excluding Peter. He struggled to regain composure and patted her arm.

"Don't worry Wendy it'll get better trust me she's not all bad." He heard her sniffles and panicked he was not good with crying girls. She lifted her head to rest her chin on her arms and he saw her red eyes glisten with unshed tears. Logan panicked and yelled out for Peter, Wendy rolled her eyes at the boy and hid her face again. She heard footsteps approach the room and the door creak open, she however refused to show her face. She knew she was an ugly cryer her face would get all red and contort into an ugly mask of grief.

"Come here." She heard his voice whisper to her from her side and she complied and crawled over towards Peter. He hugged her; he wasn't good with crying girls either but he did better than any of the boys would. He knew that.

Tink sat on the kitchen counter watching Wendy teach Logan math, her eyes were still red and she sniffles every few minutes but she kept a smile on her face for the boys. She heisitantly looked up at Tink.

"If you want I can help you study as well." She proposed the task to her but frowned when Tink shot her down.

"Why would I want help from you? I'm smart enough on my own." She watched Wendy slowly look away the feeling of hurt hidden away behind a thin smile and continued to help Logan work the problem. Tink felt bad, only by just a little though. Wendy helped the boys learn their subjects without confusing them more than they already were. Peter lay across the couch, he had dozed off watching Wendy teach the boys. Tink froze when she spotted his shadow she twinkled accidentally and caught the eye of Wendy. She gave her a questioning glance but in quick reaction Tink sneered at her to keep things normal. The boys froze once catching sight of the shadow; Wendy was preoccupied with her history book to truly notice their strange behavior.

To be honest Tink wanted to like Wendy she seemed like a nice girl but after all she's done to the poor girl that wouldn't be happening. She heard Peter groan irritatingly in his sleep and took off into action. She shoved Wendy off her seat making her fall.

"What the hell Tink?" Wendy called out in frustration. The shadow lurched forward but Tootles was quick to react.

"Stupid slut. Stay away from my friends; we don't want you here. We may act like we do but nobody wants you here and cramming use less shit into their heads they're just being polite." Wendy glared at the girl tears threatening to spill over. Tink panicked, Wendy was going to turn around and leave in the direction of the shadow so she slapped her.

"Tink!" Wendy's voice filled with shock and tears and Peter's loud boom filled the room. Wendy held her hand to her cheek to try and ease the stinging. Logan lead them into the kitchen to get her ice as Tink leapt at the shadow.

"Bad shadow. You leave Wendy alone she doesn't deserve your torment. You'll blow this for all of us." Tink chastised the shadow until it sank through the floorboards leaving her sitting on the floor. She looked up to see the shocked faces of Landon and Tootles.

"I panicked. It was going after her and I tried to keep her from seeing it. I panicked." She shook her head and walked out of the house closing the door silently behind her.

"I'm done. She doesn't want to act nice then she doesn't have too. I'll just leave, there is no point and staying with you guys when I'm obviously not wanted." She headed out of the kitchen to grab her bag, his hand caught hers and she sighed.

"Don't go alright. We'll talk this through." Peter spoke softly trying to coax her into staying.

"There's nothing to talk about." She yanked her arm out of his grip and walked out the door forgetting about her textbooks. She walked the four blocks it took to get to Lily's house. By then she was crying hard and it made it hard to see much of her surroundings. She fell to the ground by a tree and sobbed. Tink watched as she took off down the street and followed her the best she could, it strained her wings to keep up with the girl. As soon as she had left the house she had shrank to fairy form. To the normal human eye here she just looked like a small blue butterfly. She watched as Wendy collapsed to the ground and cry, she landed softly on her hand. Wendy looked up to see the butterfly on her hand.

"Hey there." She whispered thickly through tears. "You're such a pretty butterfly." Tink blushed madly at the compliment but knew it wouldn't be the same if Wendy had told her that herself.

"You're so lucky, you don't have a care in the world. You have others like you, I don't. I thought I had a group of friends but I guess I was just fooling myself. Playing a game I guess. It took a heartless little pixie to bring that to my senses." She chuckled dryly and continued on her rant to the pretty butterfly.

"I should have listened to her in the beginning. Now I have a useless crush on one of them and my only friend is Lilly. I just don't understand why Tink doesn't like me. She's prettier than me, more lovable than me, she's everything they need and I'm none of that. I just don't understand." She put her head down and hid it from sight. Lily caught sight of the girl and headed to her worried for her well being. Not knowing it was Wendy she gently tapped her arm. Wendy raised her head and sighed when she saw her best friend sitting across from her.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked studying her friend.

"Pouring my heart and soul out to the butterfly." She raised her hand to show off the blue butterfly perched on her finger. Lily raised an eyebrow, being from Neverland she knew exactly who this butterfly was. She caught the look of remorse and sadness etched onto the fairy's delicate face.

"Come on let's take you to my place. We'll get you all straightened out and smiling again." She helped pick Wendy up and Tink silently and closely followed the girls back to Lily's house. Upon entering lily wet to shoo Tink away but Wendy told her there was no harm and Tink followed in anyway. She ushered Wendy upstairs and turned to speak to Tink.

"Be careful certain rooms in this house strips Neverland beings of their disguise to show their true form. My room is a free room meaning if you enter any other room besides mine you're screwed. My dad is very protective of us." Tink nodded and tried to say ok but only came out sounding like a bell chiming. The girls made their way up the stairs and into Lily's room.

Wendy sat on the bed flipping through one of Lily's books.

"I can't find my copy. I was almost finished with it and now it's gone." She picked it up and flipped to the page she last read and read out of Lily's book.

"Curly has it." Tink couldn't help but offer her knowledge forgetting what form she was currently in. She twinkled and Wendy looked up curiously.

"Did that butterfly just ding?" She asked watching the butterfly go back and forth across the room slowly.

"Nope it was my phone sorry." Lily retended to take her phone out and look at a message that wasn't really there. Wendy shook her head and continued reading.

"Oh and by the way I think Curly might have your book." Lily spoke watching Tink go back and forth between her desk and the bed.

"Damn it Curly." She mumbled quietly under her breath in irritation; he was always taking her books while she was in the middle of reading them. Lily laughed at her friend, Tink couldn't help but join in causing the tinkling bell sound to ring through out the room. Wendy brushed it off as Lily's phone again.


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks went by slowly, dragging on making the year seem longer than it truely was. Wendy was still not speaking to Jax, and slowly warmed up to the idea that the Lost boys truly did want to be her friend, again. Tink and Wendy were still thick with tension between them although Tink wasn't happy with the way things were going she let them slide. She had to protect Wendy. Tink walked behind the boys on the sidewalk as they headed down the road from Wendy's house to the little diner after school.

The boys loved the diner it replicated an old fiftys diner with its smooth bright polished booths and seats. It's jukebox sat on one end of the room, the bright glistening counter that reflected the pale blue color onto the ceiling from its bright lights above. The boys were enamored by the small restaurant. The restaurant sat down the street from Wendy's home who currently wasn't in at the moment because she had taken her brothers to the park.

She pushed Micheal on the swing as John swung back and forth on the monkey bars. She watched back and forth between the boys keeping an eye on them the best she could. She hated taking them to this park it was too close to the road for her liking. Stupid people drove too fast down this street, never been an accident but there was always time for that to happen. She walked to stand in front of the swing to make faces at Michael as he swung in front of her.

"Wendy! Wendy! Look at me!" She turned around to see John swinging upside down from one of the Monkey bar loops.

"Please be careful John." She turned around to keep an eye on Micheal again. He jumped off the swing in time for her to catch him out of shock and quick reaction. Her heart raced as she placed him back down on solid ground as scolded him for not warning her. He sheepishly looked down and took off towards the slide. She heard a cry of pain and spun to see John on the floor clutching onto his knee. She grabbed her bag and headed over to him.

"John what happened?" He had tears rolling down his cheeks and was sniffling profusely. She opened the bag and took out the small bundle of first aid equipment she had packed. She looked at his ripped jeans to see torn skin and blood that colored his naturally tan flesh. She took a wipe and cleaned up the dirt and glanced up to see Micheal slide down the swing and looked back down towards John. She sprayed anti-bacterial on the cut and searched diligently throug the bag for a bandaid. She knew there was one there. She looked up and couldn't find Michael on the slide. She bolted up right while telling John to stay there.

That's when she spotted the tiny boy running across the street, her heart leapt up into her throat. She was frozen in fear and couldn't force her body to run to grab him. She spotted the car speeding down the road in his direction. It grew harder for her to breathe and she couldn't get her feet to move. The car was close!

"Michael!" The scream ripped itself from her throat even if her feet couldn't rip themselves from being rooted to their spot. He stopped to look at her standing directly in the road. Time slowed for both Wendy and the small child as he spotted the car coming his way. It seemed like forever but was really mere seconds. It had taken Peter only two seconds to react and grab the boy from the road and sweap him to the sidewalk in his arms away from the driver who continued to speed down the road still unaware of what was about to transpire. Peter held the boy to his chest trying to catch his own breath as he placed the boy down on his feet. Michael dashed to Wendy and hugged her tightly.

"Michael oh my god. I'm glad you're safe oh my god I almost lost you." Tears fell down her red cheeks as she gripped the small boy to her chest in a hug. "Don't ever cross the road with out me again. I'm so glad you're safe." He held onto her tightly before slowly letting go and taking off towards his brother who sat in shock on the floor. His wounded knee forgotten as he hugged his brother. Tink and the Lost boys who had seen everything go down stood in shock before Tink made her way to the boys. They were fond of Tink and she was them, she's been over to Wendy's with the Lost boys and even in her disguise. Of course the two boys could see her as a fairy because they were still children. She soothed Michael down as she played with his hair and found the bandaid for John's knee.

Wendy still stood in shock, she slowly walked over to Peter.

"Thank you so much." He looked down at her and scratched the back of his neck. He had just saved a kid. Wow. He'd just, wow. He thought and tried to make his thoughts clear again.

"It was uh, no problem. I mean, I had to do something." He shrugged still trying to un muddle his jumbled thoughts.

"I should reward you." She stated feeling greatful for Michael being saved and not injured or worse! Dead on that road.

"I should reward you with a kiss." Wendy was timid in her answer but what he had done was so completely amazing.

"A kiss!?" Peter stood still in shock. No she couldn't kiss him that would lead to love and love leads to being an adult and being an adult is growing up. No. But she could would it be that bad? She was confusing him and it showed clear as day on his facial features. Wendy nodded at Peter's bewildered question. She wrung her hands together becoming increasingly nervous as she waited his remark.

"Uh um ok." He was still confused and couldn't really think clearly so he said whatever his mouth and brain could come up with. She leaned forward on her tiptoes to reach his height and he automatically took a small step back in reflex and shock. She paused suddenly feeling rejected and discouraged. She started to lean back into her original position until he moved forward closer to her, that was all she needed and she leant forward again.

Tink fumed as she watched what was going down she stomped heavily towards the two and grabbed Wendy by her ponytail and yanked backwards. Wendy squeaked in shock and pain and stumbled backwards and ungracefully landing smack on her butt.

"Tink!" Peter yelled at her but was a little relieved she had stopped whatever was going to happen. Yet somewhere he never really knew existed was mad at Tink for ruining what was about to happen.

"Peter!" Tink yelled back at him. She was furious she was not going to let her kiss him. Never! It was unfathomable! Preposterous! They hadn't noticed that Wendy had stood back up brushed herself off and went to grab the boys and take them home to never leave her sight again. The lost boys sat by the swings in shock about what was about to happen until Tink interrupted. They had been playing with the two boys with Tink before she had stormed off. When Wendy had approached them her facial features were passive and she collected her things and her brothers and left.

Tink felt bad, that stupid envious jealousy monster had struck her. She couldn't control her emotions and actions when it took over and boy did it take over. Tink silently cursed herself for letting herself be so vulnerable to this foreign creature of an emotion to her. She took off to try and cool down to think straight because that stupid green monster was still there inside her wreaking havoc on her emotions.

Wendy sent the boys upstairs to take their baths, lately it seemed as if she were the only one taking care of her siblings. Her mom stayed late for work and her father was rarely ever away from work leaving her to take care of her brothers. She turned the stove on to start boiling the water as she walked around the kitchen doing dishes and pulling out ingredients. She tried to keep her thoughts passive refraining from thinking about what happened mere minutes ago. She tried reading her book or washing more dishes, even cleaning the kitchen but her thoughts still circled around what happened.

"Wendy what are we having for dinner?" She turned around to see John with wet hair and his pajamas on. She smiled at the boy before taking the clean towel off the hook and using it to dry his hair more.

"Noodles." She replied as she handed him the towel to take to the laundry room, he came back with a comb to brush his hair with.

"When is dinner going to be ready?" He questioned using the shiny metal door of the fridge to comb his hair. She smiled and leaned against the counter.

"Soon I promise. Now go help Michael please." He nodded and rushed up the stairs to help his brother leaving Wendy alone with her thoughts once more. Before her thoughts could wander into the furthest and darkest parts of her mind Michael and John came running down the stairs snapping her out of her funk.

"Hey boys, dinner will be ready in a few minutes go set up your places." They headed off into the living room to set up for their dinner. There was a knock at the door, she trusted John to check it out because she knew he was old enough to do it on his own. She heard the mumbling of words being exchanged but couldn't make out what was said or who was at the door. She heard the door close and things got quiet.

"John. Is everything ok?" She paused and quietly listened for any movement or sound.

"Yeah just waiting in the living room." He called back, she heard movement in the general area of the living room and relaxed a little. She slowly drained the noodles and placed the food in bowls for the boys and headed out towards the living room. Her eyes focused on the ground to not trip over their toys or books laying about the floor she completely skipped over the short male figure watching her from the small couch. She placed the bowls on the trays the boys had set up and smiled at them when she looked up. Both had a large grin covering their faces and she turned to return to the kitchen. That's when she caught sight of the male sitting on the couch watching her intently. She let out a startled squeak of surprise and distress. Both boys and the person on the couch started to cackle with laughter.

"Damn it Tootles! What the hell-"

"Ah ah ah Wendy. There are children present." He smiled at her smugly before she turned red with anger and embarrassment. She turned to her brothers and pointed a stern finger in their direction.

"You heard no swears come from my mouth. Got it?" Both boys nodded with a grin John mock saluted her and Michael mimicked his older brother. She turned her finger and attention to Tootles.

"You. Kitchen. Now." He silently followed her into the kitchen awaiting his scolding. Once she knew she was in safe distance from the boys she spun on her heel.

"What the hell are you doing scaring the crap out of me by sneaking into my house!" She began to yell in the quietest whisper tone she could muster. He looked at her and smirked slightly before pulling her into a hug. His arms went around her head and he pulled her head down to his chest, he made it so she could barely resist against him.

"Calm down Wendy it's ok. I didn't sneak in your brother let me in." She squirmed in an attempt to get away and scold both boys but he held her still.

"I came to see if you and Michael were alright." He still hadn't released her from the hug and she slumped defeated against him, there was no use in fighting him really.

"Can you let me go please, I need to breath." He laughed and let her go, she struck out and punched him on the chest out of frustration. He stumbled back in shock while rubbing where she punched.

"You hit hard." He mumbled, the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile. He went back to her and hugged her again, this time she didn't fight back instead she placed her balled up hands on his hips.

"You ok? We saw what happened and Peter was the only one who could move fast enough to get there. We were playing with the boys when Tink took off." She nodded her head slightly and took a deep breath.

"Tink feels bad for what she did." Wendy rolled her eyes in irritation. Tink would never feel bad she thought. Tootles rested his chin on the top of her head, he caught sight of the shadow but wasn't quick enough to react. The area where his eyes would be glowed bright red and charged to pull Tootles away from Wendy. He flew across the room from the sheer force it used to rip them apart. He landed against the front door, the boys ran to see if he was ok. Wendy stood frozen in fear and shock still in the kitchen.

"Tootles! Are you ok? What happened?" John was just reaching his side when he slowly pulled himself up on his elbows.

"Go, run. Hide you and Michael don't come out until me or Wendy come for you. Go now!" Both boys took off to hide in the house. The shadow advanced towards the boys and Wendy let out a scream of terror. It's one thing for this to go after her but to chase her brothers froze her with fear. The shadow turned and headed towards her, it was quick and had her in it's form in seconds. She squirmed to get away but it just tightened it's grip.

Tootles rushed to get his phone out, he hit the playback button on the recording and Peter's voice rushed out of the speaker. Tootles had recorded Peter in one of his rages toward the shadow in case of emergencies. This was an emergency. He was too busy trying to find the recording he hadn't noticed the shadow had lifted itself and Wendy off the ground. Once the shadow had heard it's owners voice it dropped Wendy and took off. She landed with a thump her elbow smacking into the ground landing on her knees and shins. She shielded her head from impact and her fingers tingled with pain. She groaned in pain a few tears falling from her closed eyes.

Tootles regained his composure and bearing and went to check on Wendy. When he reached her she was trying to get up on her unburised elbow. Her breathing came out a litte ragged as she gasped at the shooting pain in her body.

"I'll go get the boys. I'm taking you to Peter's."

"No. I'm fine. Just get me an ice pack from the fridge." She managed to pick herself up to a sitting position. He went to grab her an ice pack and placed it against her elbow. She hissed at the pain and struggled to stand. He pushed her back down and she shot him a dirty look.

"That damned monster keeps attacking me. It messes with me at least every other week." She began to mumble to herself in frustration and irritation at the shadow.

"Yeah I'm taking you to Peter's." He put his arms under her knees and under her arms. She squirmed in pain.

"Put me down Tootles. I don't want to go." He ignored her and walked towards the stairs. He called up the stairs for the boys and they heisitantly came down the stairs and followed Tootles out of the house. Wendy fought with Tootles the entire way and the boys walked quietly behind them silently amused at their sisters behavior. By the time Tootles had made it to Peter's Wendy was irritated and making it difficult for him to carry her. She lay limp in his arms staring up into the pale blue sky.

"I hate you." She mumbled as she saw the house enter her vision.

"Yeah well I can live with that." He replied while kicking at the door with his foot. Peter came to the door furious with the obnoxious knocker. He paused when he saw Wendy slumped in Tootles arms, to be honest he panicked as he caught sight of the bruises on her knees and shins. He opened the door for them to come in, that's when he spotted the two boys behind Tootles following with quiet observation. Tootles placed her on the couch and she quickly struggled to sit up but he pushed her right back down again. Her brothers came and sat next to the couch.

Peter pulled Tootles to the side.

"What the hell happened?" Tootles frowned at Peter and explained what happened.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He sighed and went into the kitchen to grab some ice to put on her knees and elbow. He came back to the couch where she lay on her back half turned as she playfully grabbed at her brothers. She had a smile on her face as they dodged her good arm as she grabbed at the air hopeing to connect with a little boy. They giggled when she'd get close to them, Peter silently watched her play with the boys however he didn't expect for her to over reach in an attempt to get a little Michael and fell off the couch. She groaned in pain and Peter jumped up to go grab her off the floor but she had managed to sit on the floor and grab Michael and smuther him in a hug with her good arm.

"Rawr! The green monster has you Rawr." She growled out her words pretending she was a monster who had grabbed the young boy. He squealed and giggled and attempted to get out of her hold, in his cause he accidentally smacked his heel into her bruised shin and she let go in pain and let a long deep breath out. She played it off and continued to grab the boys from her new position on the floor. Peter walked over to her and placed the bags of ice gently on her legs and the one for her elbow next to her leg. She quietly thanked him and rested her elbow on the bag of ice still grabbing for a child as they teasingly passed by her. She pulled out her phone as she felt it vibrate she answered it in one swipe.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you girl?" She winced at her fathers harsh tone.

"Daddy I'm at the park with the boys." She caught Peter's gaze as she spun her web of lies to her father, she glanced away.

"Bring your ass home! It's late girl where are your brothers?"

"They're with me Daddy. Is it alright if we just stay at Lily's it's getting late. The boys have already ate." Her father mumbled a few foul words under his breathe and sighed.

"I don't give a damn. Be home before your mother and I get home from work tomorrow."

"Yes daddy." She hung up the phone and placed it on the table beside her hand and lay her head on the table as well. She heard the tinkling of bells and slowly raised her head to see Tink standing at the bottom of the stairs stretching and run her hand through her disheveled blonde hair. She couldn't help the thoughts that entered her mind. Tink spotted Wendy on the floor and froze. Wendy slowly crawled her way to a standing position. She hissed in pain and wobbled unsteadily on her feet.

"Come on boys let's go to Lily's." Both boys smiled and cheered, they raced to the door and waited patiently for Wendy to shakily make her way to the door.

"Wendy stay. You're hurt just stay, I'll stay upstairs." Tink told her before turning and heading back up the stairs she gently shoved Landon aside as he was walking down the stairs. He went to question Peter what had happened and spotted Wendy holding into the door knob trying to keep a straight face.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked taking in her appearance.

"I'm asking the same question." She mumbled back. Tootles took it upon himself to grab her again and she groaned in irritation. He placed her back on the couch as Peter took Landon into the kitchen. He relayed everything Tootles had told him.

"You've gotta be shitting me. You realize it attacked them because you and Tink were arguing twenty minutes ago right?" Peter shook his head in frustration. This had to stop before that damn shadow blew everything for them. They headed back to the living room where Wendy held Tootles back with her feet as she talked on the phone.

"Give me the phone Wendy."

"It's my phone Tootles!" She shouted back at him before putting the phone back to her ear. Her brothers watched amused by the way Tootles was reacting. They were smart boys and picked up on certain behaviors, they were smart for their age. More mature than others would expect from children. They knew clearly what Tootles hadn't figured out for himself. He had a crush on Lily.

"Wendy!"

"Tootles!" Peter and Landon watched amused as well.

"Yes Lily I'm sitting with him now." Wendy smirked at Tootles as he glared and made a grab for the phone and narrowly missed. Peter laughed as Tootles slumped defeated against Wendy who continued to talk on the phone to her friend. Peter went and sat next to the boys on the floor. Michael smiled warmly at the teenaged boy and crawled into his lap. Peter was shocked to say the least, no child except for those from Neverland showed affection towards him. John looked at his brother sitting with Peter and smiled before going back to look at Wendy.

Michael leant back and rested against Peter, he felt awkward but slowly and surely relaxed with the little boy sitting in his lap. Wendy had hung up sometime as Michael layed back with Peter. She had dozed off on the couch with John laying on her stomach and Tootles at the other end of the couch. Landon lay on his stomach on the floor with Tink laying against him. She had come down when she heard the yelling between Tootles and Wendy. From then on Wendy and Tink never looked or said a word to each other and it remained peaceful in the room. The room was calm and over half the group was asleep when the front door slammed open. Wendy's eyes burst open in shock and she jumped a little. She saw Curly stumble in with a half conscious Logan attached to his side. Logan was bruised across his face and blood dropped from his nose and lip. Despite her pain she jumped up placing the still sleeping John on the couch and limped her way to the boys.

"Kitchen now." Curly mumbled still dragging Logan behind him. Wendy followed and looked back to see the group still asleep except for Peter who was quietly trying to figure out how to keep the little boy asleep and move him off his lap. Wendy limped into the kitchen and began to grab a few paper towels to wet and clean Logan up with.

"What happened?" She whispered as she gently placed the paper towel to the cut on his lip. He hissed in pain and looked at Curly to speak for him.

"Pheonix." Wendy paused confused by the name and then it clicked. They called Jax by his middle name.

"What the hell did that idiot do?" She mumbled while wringing out the now bloody paper towel and trying to rewet it with cold water.

"He was, talking shit, about you, and Peter." Logan wheezed out almost every other word in his sentence. She silently shushed him so he could regain his normal breathing.

"Whatever he said wasn't worth it. You shouldn't have gotten into a fight." She responded to the silent argument he shot her with his eyes. She smile lightly, "looks like one twin ain't pretty no more." He let out a small chuckle at her comment.

"Yeah my brother." He wheezed out still making her laugh as he played along with her joke. She hadn't noticed Peter walk into the kitchen as they joked around and as she cleaned Logan up and applied first aid. When she was done and he had regained some of his strength she trapped him in between the counter and her body. Granted she was so much smaller than him he still hasn't regained enough strength to push her to the side.

"What shit was Jax talking about us?" She stared into his eyes as he squirmed.

"Just talking shit Wendy. The usual."

"If it was the usual you wouldn't have felt the need to get into a fight with him. Logan what did he say." Wendy had gotten closer as she glared at Logan trying to get him to talk. He snapped under her gaze, she may be tiny but she held a power to her the boys could never ignore.

"He called you names Wendy. Said you were whoring around with Peter and the others. That you put out for delinquents like us." Logan's eyes had a mix between guilt and anger boiling inside them. Wendy took a step back her thoughts swirling inside her head faster than she could put them together. The only words she could put together was, "That fucking asshole." She shook her head and walked back toward the living room to check on the boys. Peter took his chance and headed to Logan.

"What happened." He whispered standing next to Logan.

"He started calling her names. He was with his Indian friends from Neverland; started calling her a Neverland whore. Saying she's been with all of us. So I took a swing at him. He fought back and threatened to take her with him to Neverland to show her a 'good' time. Good news is he looks worse than me." Peter had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down and keep his shadow who was lurking in the doorway of the stairs.

Wendy unfortunately took that moment to walk back towards the kitchen and spot the shadow as she passed by.

"Tootles!" She called out in panick as she saw it get closer. Peter ran to block her as the shadow grew closer. It was a long night for all of them as they stayed in the living room well into the night.

It had been a few days and Wendy had his her bruises well from her parents, she was walking down the hallway with Tink by her side. They weren't friends, nor even acquaintances but they could tolerate each other now. It was after lunch, Tink had the same class as Wendy and stuck by her side. Tink wholeheartedly volunteered to be with wendy. Her twinkle sound at the table made it clear to the boys she was going to watch Wendy as Peter stewed at something that had happened earlier in the morning he hadn't told anyone about. Whenever Peter stewed someone made sure to be by Wendy at all times. It was harder to control the shadow the closer Peter grew to the small brunette.

"Wendy, get to class." Tink murmured as she heard the oncoming commotion of a fight. Wendy gave her a curious glance but continued in the same direction. Tink gave out an annoyed grunt and followed the girl. Peter stood glaring at one of Jax's new friends who smirked back at Peter.

"Take it back." He gritted through teeth. The boy smirked.

"I don't think I will. Wendy is just too hot to pass by. How was she in bed? Maybe after her I can take your blonde friend for a test drive."

"Fucking shut up you filthy pig. You leave my friends alone. You even touch or look at those girls in any way I will beat you to a fuckin bloody pulp." The boy gulped as he took in the change in Peter's demeanor. His eyes were cold and dark and eminated with danger. He was tensed ready to strike and the boy could tell. He heard rumors about Peter, how he really could do what he threatened. How it hadn't stopped him before. The boy panicked and quickly sped off and slamming into Wendy at the same time. He froze in fear when he realized who he hit. She glared at him and landed a punch across his nose.

"That's for starting fucking rumors. Neither Tink nor I would ever touch you with a ten foot pole. You respect women not treat them like whores." She pushed passed him grabbing Tinks hand and heading to class with her in tow. Tink had gathered more respect for Wendy, she could have stood by and made the situation worse for herself. She didn't have to stand up for Tink as well but she did anyway. She even pulled Tink with her to keep her from being criticized even more. She hadn't let go of Tinks hand until they sat down in their seats which surprisingly was together during this class. The bell rung and the class quieted down as Mr. Scottfield stood to begin the days lecture. He was a short man with round eye glasses that rested on the tip of his nose which was round and constantly red like he had come out of a blizzard. He was lean but scrawny at the same time, he always looked timid whenever anyone entered the room. There was one thing that stuck out the most to Wendy about him. His dislike for Tink.

"For our final project of the year I will assign you partners and we will be working on dreams. I understand that it's not easy working with partners in an art class but I believe this trial will work out well." He began to rattle off names, groans or cheers spurted from different parts of the rooms as they recognized their names and their partners.

"Wendy it looks like we don't have enough people to pair you up with someone. You'll have to work alone."

"But sir what about Tink? Her name wasn't called." He glared at Wendy before turning it towards Tink who scowled back.

"Well I guess you both are partners." With that he turned his attention to the rest of the class ignoring both girls. He continued on with the assignments instructions and the girls sat awkwardly next to each other both silently coming up with ideas on what to do.

After school Wendy walked home by herself to think and clear her head. She hasn't noticed the boy she use to call her best friend sneak up behind her and drag her away from the sidewalk. She kicked and screamed to get away but it was no use. He pulled her off to a small clearing in the woodsy area off the trail. He let go of her and she jerked out to punch he dodged it and pushed her against a tree.

"Isn't it little Wendy. Long time no see huh?" She scowled at him and kicked connecting with his knee. He went down but used his forearm to pin her by the stomach to the tree.

"Not nice Dee Dee." she frowned at the nickname.

"You lost all right to call me that when you started those rumors." She spat out her voice laced with hurt and anger.

"Rumors? Common Wendy you know it's true. You're a whore and its all Peter's fault. I told you to stay away but you didn't listen." He had gotten up on his feet and stepped closer to her. She glared at him hoping for someone to come and see him harassing her and help. She pleaded in her head for someone, anything, anyone to come help her. He pressed himself against her and she head butted him, he moved at the last minute sending her head knocking into his chest. He stumbled a little but managed to keep her pinned. She grunted in irritation and began hoping someone would save her once again in her mind.

"If you had just listened we wouldn't be in this problem Wendy. We'd be happy, my sister wouldn't be against me. You wouldn't be against me everyone would be happy." His head grew increasingly closer to hers and she panicked. Before he could get any closer something ripped him away from her and sent him crashing into a tree a good distance away. She looked up to see the shadow slithering through the light towards her and she screamed. It disappeared before her and she backed up against the tree in fear of its location. She hadn't realized she had backed up into the shadow, it wrapped its long translucent black arms around her. She shut her eyes in fear. She opened them what felt like seconds later to be I'm her room. She spun around to search for the monster that kept coming for her. All she found was her open bedroom window.

Wendy hadn't spoken to anyone, Lily included. She was terrified and didn't kwas terrified of her own thoughts and emotions, she didn't know what to think. She had to settle this. The boys knew something about this monster and he was going to get answers damn it! She shook her head in irritation and marched out of the living room and into the kitchen were the boys were currently hiding.

"What is that thing?" Curly gazed at her in shock, for being a mute for days she had a strong confident voice.

"What thing?" Peter asked, he knew exactly what she was talking about but he wasn't about to tell her the truth.

"You know exactly what thing! That, that monster that only messes with me! That shadow!" She glared at Peter awaiting a response. What she didn't know was that he was just as stubborn as she was.

"There is no shadow or monster Wendy. You must be imagining things." He looked away from her, he felt terrible for playing with her like this but she absolutely couldn't know about Neverland.

"Damn it Peter I know you're lying to me. That thing only comes around when you're angry and leaves when you're brought up in conversation around it. I'm not stupid Peter. What the hell is going on?" He glared at her and the way this conversation was going wasn't helping at all.

"It is none of your concern what that thing is Wendy leave the subject alone." He growled out to her taking a step closer to her in irritation. She took one towards him in an attempt to show she wasn't backing down on this one.

"If it's after me it is my concern Peter." They had both gravitated towards each other. She poked her finger into his chest as she spoke.

"I'm sick of it terrorizing me. I'm sick of your secrets. I'm sick of your hot and cold attitude towards me Peter. What the fuck is that monster that's after me and why is it attached to you as well?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from his chest.

"It's not your problem to deal with Wendy. Let it go."

"No." She stood on her tip toes out of reflex to get closer to him in another subconscious reflex to show she wasn't backing down. Before Peter could reply an irritated Tootles spoke up while rubbing his temples to keep his headache at bay.

"Shut up both of you. Just fucking tell her Peter, it'll slip up sometime. I'm so sick of this secrets shit." Peter glared at his friend while Wendy shot daggers into the side of Peter's head. Logan and Landon agreed with Tootles comment while Curly remained silent. He honestly didn't care as long as everyone was happy at the end of the day.

"Stay out of this boys." Peter warned giving each a look that put them in there places. Wendy yanked her arm out of Peter's grip and turned to leave the house. She wasn't in the mood for his mood swings with her own temper ready to spark. He grabbed her arm and yanked her back toward them, she stumbled and punched his chest in anger.

"I can't tell you because it will put you in danger. You knew we weren't the kids you were suppose to hang around. You see the fights we get in, you see the danger we put people in. We are the kids your parents warn you about not to get involved with. I'm keeping this from you for your own protection." She yanked her arm out of his grasp and without sparing any of them a glance she left out the door leaving it to slam behind her. She was frustrated but so was he.

"Peter just tell her it's only going to get worse." Tootles wanted Wendy to know. He wanted her to come with them. She was amazing, she cared for them when they got into fights and came out bloodier than their opponent. Hell she even cleaned up a battered, bruised and unconscious Peter after one of his fights. She puts them in their place. The twins are more respectful to their teachers and actually know Math and Science thanks to her. Tootles now knows history! She sometimes even cooked for them, she is almost always with them and knows everything about them. Excluding Neverland. She deserved to know.

Wendy roamed the streets of the little town fuming still. Her brothers were at her grandmothers while her parents were on business trips. She stayed because she told them she'd be staying at Lily's house. Which wasn't a complete lie she was, but she was also with the boys at Peter's. She'd been roaming for hours just walking around going in shops walking back out and continuing on. She was just thinking, trying to piece things together or letting her mind wander over useless things. She couldn't wait for the year to end, only a few more weeks and she could relax.

She gave up and sat on the curb watching the cars lazily go past. The street was quiet except for the few people who walked past her without sparing a glance. She zoned out watching cars go by and people walk on the opposite sidewalk.

"What's a girl like you doing here all alone?" She looked up startled by the in recognizable voice she had heard. She was greeted by a tall boy, he had light blonde hair and bright blue eyes that gazed down at her. He was built much like Peter, she thought as she looked back down.

"Excuse me?" She asked, she hadn't really caught on to what he had said.

"What's a girl like you doing all alone out here? I mean you're pretty and delicate so why are you out on the streets alone?" She raised an eyebrow at him in annoyance she was still mad from the whole Peter problem.

"Don't you know how to flatter a girl." She spit out still keeping her sight ahead.

"Well, why are you out here?"

"That's none of your business good sir." She replied with a sigh and finally caving in and looking at him. He smiled at her.

"I'm Hunter. I'm actually new in town I start school next year. I'm already out for summer break." She nodded.

"We'll aren't you lucky." He laughed at her and gave a small nod contemplating her reply. He studied her when she looked away from him, she was small and very attractive. Jax wasn't lying when he said she was attractive. He had descriped her perfectly but skipped her name, he had called her by some odd nickname. They had been friends for a while, him and Jax that is. They met at camp when they were younger and had been instant friends. She had a bit of an attitude but he didn't mind she was interesting when he got a rise out of her. She rolled her eyes and stood up to dust the dirt off her shorts.

"I've got to go." He stood to rise next to her and soon towered over her.

"Well it was nice meeting you.." He paused prompting her for her name. She nodded.

"Wendy. It's Wendy. Nice meeting you Hunter." She turned and headed back down the street and down the path she had previously taken. Before she could take in her surroundings she found herself in front of Lily's. She hadn't been inside in a while considering Jax lived in the same house. She felt terrible. She timidly knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Wendy, what are you doing here?" She looked at the tall beautiful tan skinned woman standing in front of her.

"Hi Mrs. Kiowa, is Lily here?" Wendy shifted from foot to foot she hadn't seen Lily's mom in forever. She had long brown hair that flowed in curls down her back she had a wide smile with pearly white teeth and red lipstick lined and filled her full lips.

"She is out back with Tara." She smiled at Wendy and let her in the door to head out back. The backyard was covered in trees and lush bright green grass. Tara and Lily sat under one of the taller more filled trees with dolls in their hands. Tara was small with light brown eyes that sparkled as she laughed. She had her light blonde hair up in a ponytail with a small blue now to go in to match her little blue dress she sat in.

"Look Tara, cousin Wendy is here!" Lily whispered into the girls ear, her head shot up and she took off to hug her cousins best friend. They called Wendy cousin Wendy because she was always with Lily so technically in her eyes Wendy was an honorary cousin and a great one at it too.

"Wendy, Wendy! Come play dolls with us!" The little girl pranced on her tiptoes in hopes of it working to persuade her friend.

"I dunno.." Wendy trailed off with a bright smile on her face. The girl pouted and tugged on Wendy's hand and tried once again.

"Please Wendy please!" Wendy slowly shuffled her feet forward in a sign of acceptance as the girl tugged her hand. She squealed with glee and sat back in her spot waving frantically at Wendy to hurry up. She sat on the dirt next to Tara and smiled at Lily.

Lily caught the small pull in Wendy's smile betraying her true emotions. She was anything but happy. Yeah she was playing and having fun with little Tara but the smile didn't reach her eyes and the laughter was forced. She knew something was wrong with her best friend and she had an idea what it was about. She quietly excused herself from the girls playing and went into the kitchen to face her mom.

"Uwetsiageyv what is wrong?" Her mother often spoke in their native tongue to her and her brother as a way of keeping their language alive.

"Nothing, I uhm I need to go call someone real quick. I love you Agitsi." She gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek. She raced up the stairs and pulled out her phone to call Tootles. He answered on the fourth ring.

"What's up?"

"What the hell did you do to my best friend?" She could hear him sigh from the other line and she raised an eyebrow awaiting his reply.

"She blew up on Peter because he refused to answer her questions." Lily rolled her eyes and silently lifted the curtain slightly to see Wendy and Tara still playing.

"Neverland again?" She sighed moving towards her bed in irritation, she plopped down and lay on the bed making the springs creak with the pressure.

"Neverland again."

"Tell Peter he needs to tell her the truth she's in danger not knowing more than she is when she knows. She'll be prepared and she'll know how to handle it. I won't have my best friend getting hurt because he's too damn stubborn."

"I understand, don't you think I want her to know too. I'm trying to get Peter to tell her it's not that easy Lily." She scowled on her end of the line.

"Make him tell her or I will." She threatened her voice laced with anger and venom.

"Cool it Tiger Lily, I'll get him to tell her give it time."

"Don't you Tiger Lily me Tootles I am at my wits end watching him hurt her and it's been long enough." She ended the call and slammed the phone on the desk before taking deep breathes to calm herself down. She walked down the stairs and back out towards Wendy and Tara.

Tootles watched Peter punch the bag repeatedly, each hit sounding worse and worse the smack echoed around the room.

"Peter, you need to tell her." He shot a glare at the boy on the sidelines and continued to pound the bag with his sore fists.

"I know that Tootles. I can't." He grunted out every other word talking around his hits.

"It'll be worse for her if she doesn't know. She doesn't know how to fight your shadow. She is in more danger not knowing than knowing about Neverland." Peter hit the bag harder his knuckles stinging with pain.

"I can't." Peter shook his head and steadied the bag and rested his forehead against it sweat pouring off him in buckets.

"If you don't, Tiger Lily will." Peter glared at Tootles and he equally shared the glare with him.

"Fine. I'll tell her."


	9. Chapter 9

"Morning class, as you know we will be wrapping up all our fundraising soon for our class trip. Yes this may be the only time you go to London, I still expect you all to behave. That means you Mr. Peter and friends." Tootles shot her a dirty look while Logan and Landon pouted.

"That's not nice Mrs. Smith." Curly frowned at her as she raised an eyebrow at his response. Wendy sat in the front in the same position, in the same seat as she did the very first day of school. She refused to talk to the boys over the weekend and still refused to talk to them even now as they sat in the back silently arguing with each other.

"Wendy." Her heart leapt up to an incredible pace and her hands began to slowly shake in fear. It's been a whole year and she still couldn't take being called on. What now? She thought to herself.

"Yes Mrs. Smith?"

"Do you have your signed permission slip?" Wendy frowned. Her parents weren't here to sign it. They left before she could even talk to them about it.

"I uh," she was cut off before she could finish her motivation crushing sentence.

"Actually Mrs. Smith she left it at my house so I brought it in for her." Peter stood and handed in the paper with the signature he had made the shadow go fetch from her parents in his rough calloused hand.

"Well, thank you Peter. But why was it at your house?" Wendy glanced back at him and shakily stood trying to think quickly on her feet.

"I left it at his house because I was helping him with class work and studying for finals." It wasn't a complete lie. Mrs. Smith looked between the two and nodded taking the slip from Peter's hand.

"Alright then. Please sit." They followed her instructions and sat back down, Wendy glanced at Peter as he watched her. They caught gazes his passive as hers was shock, she spun around and faced the front of the classroom. Why? How? Why is he helping me? How did he get my mom's signature? The thoughts swirled around her head uncontrollably. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled at her ridiculousness. It had been an entire school year and she still didn't know what she had drawn on her binder cover as the year progressed. It to her eyes was a bunch of scribbles and swirls in different colored ink.

"Alright well, we have two weeks left until the trip I expect all of you to be on your best behaviors during this time frame. I'd hate to see any of you suspended and unable to go." She smiled at each student and sat at her desk letting the kids do whatever they pleased she had nothing left to say or teach them.

The day went by slowly even lunch had gone by againizingly slow for her. She stayed with Lily for lunch in one of her classes to study for the final exams. Peter sat at the lunch table watching the door to the cafeteria waiting for her to walk through and join them at the table.

"She's avoiding you." Tootles sat with his arms crossed and his chair tipped back on two legs.

"I can tell, where the hell is she." Peter's temper had sparked considerably.

Lily sat across from Wendy as she studied her history book, she glanced up every few minutes debating when or if she should really tell her. Now she knew what Peter meant. She glanced up and caught sight of his shadow, she quickly picked up the charm bracclet she had made Wendy that was laced with magic to keep the shadow from harming her.

"Why aren't you wearing your bracclet?" Wendy looked up and studied the silver bracclet with the dream catcher and thimble charm swinging from it.

"It was bothering me when I wrote." She took the bracclet from her friends hand and slipped it back on her wrist. The shadow slowly inched away from Wendy. It's eyes glowed as it caught the bracclet on her wrist and the girl sitting across from her. The bell rang causing the shadow to bolt and the girls to stand.

"Wendy we have to head to class." Tink stuck her head into the classroom, she had been spying the entire time. She nodded at the small blonde girl at the doorway and gathered her things. She said fair well to Lily and headed off to class with Tink. They sat together in the art class and immediately began working on their project. Mr. Scottfield always ignored them during this class and didn't care what they did. Wendy carefully painted in the dark greens of the background as Tink painted in the bright blues and oranges. They were nearly finished. Wendy shifted and removed the bracclet to keep from decorating it with the paint resting by her arm.

"Why did you take your bracclet off?" Tink questioned, she knew what the bracclet did and tried to make sure Wendy had it on all times of the day.

"I don't want to get paint on it." She continued to move the paintbrush across the canvas in short strokes. It had taken half the class period but the girls had officially finished their project. Wendy stepped back and observed the painting, again much like her binder she saw nothing but blobs of paint and shapes.

Tink however saw the true picture. It was gorgeous. The lush trees of her home stuck out of the painting making her feel like she was back in Neverland. The bright blue of the girl's dress and the smaller figure behind her contrasted sharply with the darker colors. She had painted Wendy, and Wendy had painted her; both stood small in the forest together. Neither had defined facial features but it still flowed with the picture. In the far right side of the painting she had realized Wendy had painted Peter's shadow watching both figured as they stood in the forest.

She looked at Wendy and saw the confused look on her face.

"Wendy what's wrong?" Wendy shook her head the frown present on her face as she studied they painting.

"I don't know what we painted. It's just blobs of paint to me." She whispered, that's when it clicked for her. Wendy couldn't see Neverland in the painting where as everyone around her could. She was different. Blind to the child's imagination, to everyone around them they saw their dreams and emotions presented by Neverland in the painting. Wendy was far more matured than most to see it herself. She had to experience Neverland herself to finally see what she had created and expressed so beautifully in the painting. Tink frowned.

"It's alright, it's still beautifully done. You did an amazing job Wendy." Tink gently put her hand on Wendy's shoulder. Wendy looked at the small girl and gave her a small smile in appreciation.

"I couldn't have done it without you Tink." They had cleaned up and returned the art supplies to their rightful places, Wendy had put the bracclet back on and signed the bottom of the painting. Tink did the same and carefully put the painting on the rack to fully dry and sat with her back at the table.

"Wendy, I've been having trouble with my English class. Could you help me?" Tink nervously eyed the room and then dropped her gaze to Wendy. She sat in shock at the question but slowly nodded and pulled out paper and a pen to help Tink.

The day had gone better than Wendy had expected. She found herself smiling again at the small things. After school she had decided to go with Lily to walk around the mall to relax. Both girls wandered from shop to shop and catching up with each other on useless conversation. Wendy wasn't paying attention as she listened to Lily talk about her cousin and smacked into someone.

"S, Sorry my fault." She couldn't help the stutter that snuck it's way back into her voice.

"Oh hey Wendy, it's no problem. Accidents happen." She looked up to see the boy she'd met on the street days ago.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Lily stepped between the tall blonde boy who smiled down at Wendy. She felt something off about him and she didn't like it. He may have been attractive but looks can be deceiving.

"I'm Hunter, I'm an aquantance to Wendy and a friend to Jax." Lily rose an eyebrow in question.

"You know my brother?"

"Are you Lily? If so I do know your brother." Lily still didn't like him but she let it slide, he couldn't be that bad right?

"I am. How do you know my best friend?" She crossed her arms still interrogating and sizing up her opponent.

"I met her a week ago on the street corner." Lily nodded and took Wendy by the arm and politely excused themselves.

"It was nice meeting you Lily." Hunter called out as she rushed Wendy away.

"Likewise." She called back, however she wasn't being entirely honest. She lead Wendy over to the quiet food court aligned with bright neon signs of fast food joints. She pushed her into a chair and sat across from her.

"Let's get some snacks I'm starving. We can share a plate of nachos."

"Yeah sounds good." Lily smiled and stood leaving Wendy behind to stay at the table. Wendy looked around her observing the unusually quiet mall her gaze caught Hunter's as she turned. He smiled and waved at her, she gave a small short wave back and looked down at the table. He was everywhere, he unnerved her. She smiled when lily say back down in front of her with the bright blue plastic tray melted in certain areas due to extreme heat and overuse. She quickly grabbed a chip and stuffed it in her mouth.

"You ok?" Lily questioned while studying her friends now distressed facial features. Wendy sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing is ok. I've been avoiding Peter and the boys all weekend because I'm mad that they won't tell me anything. They never do I have to figure it out on my own. My artworks I can't even decipher anymore the project with Tink was just a blur of colors randomly thrown together. That's another thing why is Tink being so nice? She hates me! Peter somehow had my permission slip for the class trip we're taking and honestly I don't have a clue as to how he got it. Everything is so difficult and confusing." She took a deep breath after her long rant and continued to stare down at the table top.

Lily grabbed her hand with hers and brought her attention up.

"Hey it may be confusing but trust me its ok. Everything is going to work itself out I promise. Before you know it everything will become clear."

Wendy smiled at her friend and removed her hand to pick up a chip and stuff it in her mouth.

"After this we can head home so you can think and do your work." She nodded and the pair continued to talk and eat.

The weeks passed by quickly, Wendy and Peter rarely talked. Everytime he tried to tell her he couldn't form the words or she'd be gone by then. After he had made his decision about telling her, he had another dream. Wendy was sitting on the couch with him in this one she was quietly reading her book sitting next to him. He had his arm draped across the back of the couch behind her shoulders. Only he could see the floor flood with the dark liquid of the Neverland sea. Before he knew it she was standing on Hook's plank her toes off the edge of the wooden cracked board. Her face contorted in fear and a silent scream came out as Hook slashed her back with his sword, she pitched forward in pain and slowly fell towards the water. He was helpless to save her; bound by the ropes of the many pirates under Hook's control. He had woken with the cry of her name stuck in his throat. Sweat poured off him as if he had been the one to fall in the sea, and not her.

After that he couldn't bring himself to talk to her and tell her. He couldn't put her in that danger. Yet not telling her was making it awkward and rocky between them. He hated it. The class trip was in a day, he had packed his things and made sure his shadow was hidden and away to keep from causing trouble. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell her damn it. He dropped the bag he was holding and headed out the door to go find Wendy. He searched the streets as he headed toward Wendy's house.

He found her on her front step talking to a male taller than her while Michael and John raced each other in the front yard. He paused in confusion, she was smiling at the male as he talked to her. Her arms were crossed against her chest as she laughed at something he said.

Wendy glanced at the boys as they ran the length of the sidewalk, Hunter blocked most of her view which irritated her to no extent. He had come up to her house as she sat on the steps playing with her brothers. She kept a polite smile on her face as she talked to him. She pretended to laugh at the cheesy joke he's just pulled on her. Something still felt off about him to her, she crossed her arms in an attempt to bring comfort to herself. She caught movement out the corner of her eye and she turned her head.

Peter came walking up the sidewalk closer to the boys, both stopped in their tracks and came running towards him. Michael was first and attempted to jump in Peter's arms. He caught him with ease and rested the small boy on his hip. John hugged him from the waist and smiled at Peter. He looked up to catch Wendy's gaze, he'd face emotionless as she watched Peter interact with her siblings. The male had turned around and was watching as well.

"Who's that?" Hunter turned his head to glance at her. He saw her watch him with intent, he caught the movement of her lips as she quickly bit her lip and shook off whatever had come over her.

"Peter. He's my-" by then Peter had walked up the sidewalk with Michael on his hip and John following close behind.

"I'm her boyfriend. Wendy can I talk to you?" Wendy's eyes widened in shock before she stepped aside and let Peter in the house behind her.

"I uh I gotta go. Bye Hunter." She turned and headed in behind him closing the door behind her. She spun around to face Peter.

"What the hell was that!" She shrieked as Michael slid down Peter's leg and took off with John into possibly their rooms. Well that's what Wendy thought. They had hid behind the wall of the stairs listening in with eager ears.

"I didn't like him. I had to find a way to get him to leave. Besides I need to talk to you." He shrugged off her comment, he knew the boys were at the stairs.

"Boys can I pleases talk to your sister alone." He heard the slow shuffling of feet heading up the stairs.

"I don't want to talk to you Peter." She glared at the boy and began to walk past him in irritation. He caught her arm and spun her back around to face him again. She twisted her arm out of his grasp and shoved his chest as she tried to take off again. He grabbed her wrists and kept her steady in front of him.

"Just listen to me please." She stilled and refused to look at him.

"Hear me out, I need to tell you this. The shadow- the monster I know what it is." She glared at him but remained silent in a sign for him to go on.

"It's my shadow. It's not a monster in the sense you're thinking of. It wants to protect you not harm you.-" she pushed him away.

"That doesn't make sense Peter, that thing is a monster. You're shadow?" She pinched the bridge of her nose trying to ease the headache. She sighed and gestured for him to continue.

"Just listen alright. That monster is from Neverland, and that's where the boys and I are from. The monster is my shadow and it gets aggressive when I'm mad. It gets protective of you when I'm, when I'm." He hesitated and scratched the back of his neck. Why could he say? Jealous? That's the word that fits.

"When I'm ticked off. It doesn't mean any harm to you. Neverland is dangerous that's why I haven't told you about it. That place is why we are the way we are." He watched her patiently for a response. The thoughts swirled around her head in an endless loop that confused her. Neverland?

"Why can't you just tell me the truth Peter. Why the hell do you have to lie to me?" Her voice was raising to the point she was almost screaming at him. He scratched the back of his neck, this was harder than he thought it was going to be. She took his hesitation as a sign of him concocting more lies. She had enough. She slammed her fist down into his chest and repeated the process again when she took the other hand an did the same thing. He let her beat on his chest in anger to let her cool off.

Once she had gotten most of her anger out she slumped against him as he caught her arms once more and held her up.

"Tell me the truth Peter." She whispered.

"I am. And I can show you. Your slip is sighned for the trip tomorrow, I'll show you when we get to London." She sighed and pulled away from him, she walked to the couch and sat on it with her head resting on the cushion and her back against the arm.

He slowly headed for the door his eyes rarely leaving her form on the couch. He left quietly shutting the door behind him. That was no where near how he had wanted it to go. He sighed and silently headed back for the house.

"Neverland. Who does he think he is messing with my head like that." She mumbled as she walked around the house cleaning up the boys room while packing their bags for another trip to Nana's. Nana was the nanny who took care of their grandmother at the old folks house.

"You're going to Neverland!" Michael came running into the room shouting with joy.

"What are you talking about?" Michael jumped into her lap and began to play with her hair as he spoke to her.

"Peter said you're going to Neverland together. You haven't heard the stories of Neverland? Logan tells me all about it. It's full of birdys and pirates and at night the forest gets evil unless you have someone with you." Wendy listened to the boy eagerly tell her his knowledge of Neverland. She was intrigued by his description and stories. It was well into the afternoon by the time Michael had finished all his stories. John had gone to play at a friends house the entire time before he'd have to go on his trip.

"Alright silly go play I have to go call Tootles." Michael scurried out of the room and down the stairs. She picked up the phone that rested on the side table she had left it on while talking to Michael. She scrolled down to find Tootles' name and called it.

"Hey what's up." His voice came out soft and quiet like something was bothering him. She wanted to ask why but she had more important matters to discuss first.

"What the hell are you and the twins telling my brothers? What the hell is Neverland?" He sighed on the other end.

"Why are you asking?"

"Damn it Tootles I want fucking answers. Peter came here talking about that monster being a shadow and Neverland. Then I hear from Michael that you've been telling him stories about this place."

"So Peter finally told you?" She grunted in irritation and Tootles took the as a sign for yes.

"What did he say exactly?" Currently Tootles was watching Peter pound his red raw knuckles into the punching bag. He'd been doing this for a while now pausing only to use the bathroom or drink water but even then that was rare.

"That the monster that keeps going after me is his shadow. That it's trying to protect me from Neverland which is apparently where you boys are from. Michael has been telling me all sorts of stories about Neverland, Tootles. Care to explain who's lying to me?" Her voice was laced with anger and frustration and even a smidge of betrayal. They kept lying to her. Why?

"No one is lying to you Wendy. We'll show you it's true." She scoffed, she'd heard the same response from Peter only hours before.

"Don't make that sound at me Wendy. I promise it'll all be clear tomorrow." She continued to argue and rant to the boy as he patiently listened and watched both Peter and Wendy. When Wendy had gotten of the phone she was so mentally drained she had fallen asleep with Michael and John as she told them their bedtime stories.

She woke with a start which was odd considering she couldn't remember dreaming that night. Michael was rolled up into her side, she carefully rolled off the bed and headed back to the room that held her packed bags. Nana was heading over in a few minutes to pick up the boys to head to their grandmothers. She picked up her bags and headed down the stairs with them before heading back up to change her clothes.

By the time Nana had come to collect the boys Wendy had cleaned the house once more and Tootles had come to get her fifteen minutes ago. They headed off towards the school they were about to be running late soon if they didn't pick up the pace.

"Sorry Tootles. I didn't think Nana would take as long as she did." Tootles smiled and nodded.

"It's alright besides now we can show you the truth." Wendy cocked her head in curiosity, what truth? Tootles whistled lowly making them both stop in their tracks. That's when she saw it, the black shadowy monster that skunked in the shadows of the tree line beside them. She couldn't help the automatic reaction to grab Tootles in fear and hide behind him. He laughed quietly to himself at her reaction. He pulled her bag off her shoulder and set it out in front of them along with his. The shadow grabbed the bags from the floor and stood in front of them silently watching Wendy and Tootles.

"It's not going to harm you Wendy." He took her hand and headed down the street her eyes never leaving the shadow as it disappeared into the shadows of the tree line. They had made it to the school with a few minutes to spare before they began to load the bus. Her bag sat with Tootles' at the curb next to the bus that was being loaded by the tall and pale bus driver. Tootles led her into the bus and towards the back where the twins and Curly already sat. She sat quietly next to Landon as they talked amongst themselves.

"Ready for this trip Wendy?" Logan asked, he put his arm around he shoulders in an attempt to calm her shaking form. He knew what Tootles had done to freak Wendy out. She sat lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the change in people holding her nor the bus starting up and heading out. She fell into a troubled sleep as they took the 2 hour drive to the airport. Peter rested his arm around her, mad at himself and at his home. If he hadn't been from Neverland she wouldn't be so confused and irritated with them all.

They woke her up as soon as they approached the airport making a surprisingly smooth transition from bus to plane. From there she was out again sleeping between Peter and Tootles in her chair. He didn't have to show her how to get to Neverland from London, he just wanted to delay the inevitable. She looked so peaceful sleeping curled on her side, her head in Peter's lap and her feet in Tootles' lap. Her breathing was even and her dreams finally began to swirl in her mind.

It would be only a few hours until they landed and were able to separate from the group to head home. Either way it would be a full day for everyone. The boys were anxious, Lily was on guard she originally wasn't going on the trip, but she had to keep an eye out for her best friend she couldn't let her be in danger. As they began to land each boy was lost in his own thoughts too busy to realize they were almost home. Wendy awoke with a groan and sat up to find the boys quiet and distant, she shook her head and glanced over at Lily.

Wendy sighed as she waited to get her luggage from the bag claim, from here they had to take a train and honestly she was tired of traveling despite having slept the entire way. The train felt like it took no time at all but it was crowded as she got off with the group. Many people passed ignoring the group of teenagers with few chaperoning adults. They were dressed in suits and others in casual clothing, Wendy couldn't help trying to observe everyone and everything around her. As a class they would be heading to the London Eye after being assigned rooms. The hotel was extravagant, the walls were beautifully painted and the wood work gave it a peaceful yet elegant look and feel.

After being assigned a room with Lily the group head down the busy streets making their way to the London eye. She watched fascinated as the guards stood immobile and statue like as they passed. This was all knew to her and magical to her senses, she loved it. Peter however was anxious, the time was coming soon and it worried him. They had made sure to keep her in their sights constantly, her and Lily both.

As the time passed and the sun began to set they knew they had to seperately from the group. It was now or never. As the group lazily headed back for the hotel Peter and the boys pulled Wendy away from the group and lead themselves down a different path.

"Peter what are you doing?" She asked trying to get her elbow out of his grip. Tootles simply picked her up and told her to close her eyes. She panicked but listened anyway, she knew Tootles would never hurt her. Would he? Before she knew it he had set her back down and the wind wipped around her like crazy. Her hair flying in her face as she examined her surroundings. She let out a startled gasp as she saw the small lights of vehicles zoom around on the ground.

"Think of happy thoughts and you'll fly. It's time to go to Neverland." He told her softly, he took the small bag out of his pocket and dumped half it's contents in his hand. He sprinkled it over her head.

Her back was turned to him. She hugged herself trying to think, trying to stay calm.

"Come on Wendy. You know you want to." His hands gently gripped her upper arms she could feel the warmth of his body seeping into her cold one. She shook her head.

"I, I can't Peter." He smiled, fully aware that she couldn't see his face. He pulled her closer to him.

"Come on Wendy. I know you want too, you know you can." She shook her head once again terrified. This was a suicide mission!

"You want to know, this is how we can show you. Trust me Wendy." She slowly nodded and racked her thoughts for a happy thought, as Peter put it. It took her a moment but she finally had one, her feet slowly raised off the hand on the large clock face known as Big Ben. He grabbed the loop of her pants to keep her from going too far.

"Second star to the right, and straight on through till morning." He told her slowly raising off his feet with her, the boys followed behind and they were off into the night sky. The city far underneath them in dazzling lights that twinkled and mimicked the stars above them.

Sorry it's taken so long, it's been hectic and school has started up. I wish I could write more for you guys but I had a massive writers block attack me while I was in the middle of this. if there are any mistakes it's because I wrote this on my iPhone and we all know how well that goes. Thank you all for sticking with me and commenting it means a lot and I greatly appreciate it. You are all amzong! I wish I could do something in return for you guys but I have no clue what to do! Anyway next part they should be in Neverland. Again thank you all and please bear with me. I human too and I can get stuck. Love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't long before they landed on the outskirts of the Neverland forest directly across from the mermaid lagoon. She was winded and startled as they finally reached the ground. The scenery amazed her she stood in awe of the lush forest that stood towering in front of her. Peter let her arm go and let her take in her surroundings. Tootles grinned and headed towards the lagoon watching as the girls swam around.

"Hey girls, how've you been?" A small girl slowly swam up to the edge next to Tootles and smiled at him cheekily. Her long brown hair flowed down her shoulders and spanned out in the water behind her. The tips of her bright green tail lifted out of the water dropping droplets of crystal clear water.

"We've been good Tootles. We've missed you." She put her head on the grass and batted her big blue eyes at him.

"Peter!" A taller red headed girl swam up to the edge and waved enthusiastically at Peter. He gave her a small smile and headed over.

"Hi Anabell, how has it been?" She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand dragging him closer to the water.

"I'm good. You Peter?" He nodded at the girl, Wendy slowly approached the group of mermaids and Neverland boys. Anabell caught sight of the brown haired girl who curiously walked to the edge. She watched as the brunette placed her dainty hand on Peter's back. Anabell grabbed Wendy's jean covered ankle and tugged. She brought Wendy into the water making her splash the boys in the process.

The brunette mermaid dove under water in an attempt to grab Wendy and pull her under farther. They didn't like the way she touched Peter, only they were allowed to touch him or the Lost boys. Not this stranger. Peter reacted quickly, he dove into the water after Wendy and grabbed for her wrist and pulled her to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and swam to the surface. As soon as he did he placed her up on the shore and jumped up himself. She coughed up a large amount of water as she shakily held herself up on her elbow.

One of the girls grabbed her ankle again but was stopped with defeat when Peter grabbed her from her waist and hoisted her up higher away from the shore.

"What the hell was that?"

"We were only trying to play with her Peter." The brunette rested her arms on the shore watching Wendy as she regained the little strength she could muster.

"By drowning her?" Anabell gave her a dirty look before masking her bitter mood to smile at Peter.

"It's not our fault she doesn't know how to swim." Wendy glared at the girl before leaping up to her feet and wringing out her shirt as she began to scold the mermaids.

"Don't know how to swim? I know how to swim more than you know how to walk you stupid little fishes." Tootles grabbed Wendy by the shoulders and turned her around and pushed her towards the forest to keep her from antagonizing the girls further.

"Let's get you dried off and warm huh?" Tootles led her into the forest and towards their small tree house they called home. She shivered in the cool shade of the trees, she felt an arm go around her and she leaned against the warm boy at her side. The tree house was literally just that. The door was hidden as the tree trunk, once the door was open the copious amount of room was astonishing. The room expanded into sections of each boys living quarters and even a small kitchen for food. Tootles brought her into the small area he called his and sat her down placing a blanket over her shoulders.

"We don't have any girl clothes, and Tink's dresses won't fit you here." Tootles scratched the back of his neck in thought.

"Here take this." She was tossed a shirt from her left; she looked up to examine the culprit and found a now dry dressed Peter in a light green shirt and dark green jeans staring at her. She picked up the shirt to see it was three times bigger than her.

"It's gigantic!" She exclaimed looking at him astonished.

"Wear it as a dress, your shirt and your jeans are soaked." He shrugged before ushering the boys out to let her dress in peace. She sighed and stood dropping the blanket on the bed, she began to strip off her wet clothes and replaced them with the oversized green shirt. She put it on and it went to just above her knees and hung awkwardly off her body. She looked around the room for something to fix it with.

Just above the window sat vines growing from the ceiling of the tree house. She climbed atop one of the boy's beds and made a grab for it ripping it so it was long enough to tie around her waist. It pulled the shirt in a little and made it easier and less awkward to manage. Next, she wasn't happy with ripping his shirt but in her eyes it had to be done, she ripped the sleeves off giving more range of motion. She heard a knock at the door.

"You decent yet?" Peter asked, his hand was the only thing in her eyesight before she replied with a yes and her entire body entered his view. He paused when he caught sight of her. Her hair was down in wet curls that framed her face, his shirt went down to a few inches above her knees and tied at waist with a vine, the sleeves missing but exposing her arms and part of her beige bra she wore.

"Sorry I ripped the sleeves, they were just really big." He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. She took it as a sign of acceptance and headed toward him to go outside. He opened the door wider and let her step out before him. Logan hugged her as she stepped out.

"You look so adorable, let's go take you out to explore!" He oozed happiness at the fact she had finally come home with them. To their home. Landon handed Peter his flute and smiled at him.

"Let the music begin, Peter." He smiled back at the boy and raised the flute to his lips and began to play. There was no real tune to his playing, just notes placed together to create music that rushed through them all giving them energy. His music was heard through the forest and toward the shore bringing every boy within its range to come running to it's call. Tootles took Wendy's hand and began to dance with her as the music played. It was soft yet upbeat and flowed through her. Only the boys and Peter himself knew what the flute did. It brought the children who felt unloved, and abandoned running to the music, it gave the children a sense hope and a feeling of home. It gave them energy and courage, it gave them power to be who they wished to be and made them feel whole again. However it only brought the children who felt abandoned and unloved, those children were truly lost, that's why the music called out to them. It was there escape.

Wendy smiled as she saw more children join them in dance around the large fire she hadn't noticed before. She was too caught up in the music and the energy to notice the day go by and the sun lower to give way to the moon. Peter watched as she interacted with the boys, the lost boys and the boys who live on the island with them as honorary lost boys. She danced with the tallest ones and danced with youngest ones, she brought smiles to all their faces. Even the ones who never really smiled in the first place. He would smile occasionally as one of the younger ones would shyly snagged her attention and get her dancing with them. She would pick up some of the smallest ones and place them on her hip and dance around the fire in intricate circles making them laugh and cheer for more. She never felt the energy leave her body but she locked her gaze on Peter as he continued to play, she made her way over to him and sat beside him on the floor and watched him play.

He caught her gaze and smiled before changing the tune and slowly bringing the energy and dancing to a stop and causing some to fall asleep. The fire started to die down with the music and came to a quiet glow of amber making it hard to see much if the moon weren't out for them. He looked down to see her passed out leaning against the stump he had situated himself on. She looked peaceful, and adorable as she slept, he picked her up and brought her into the tree house and laid her on his bed tucking her in. He climbed onto the ledge of the window and sat back looking at the moon poking through the trees of the forest that surrounded them. It cast a glow across the ground casting eerie shadows that spread from the floor to cascading down his form. He still feared the forest taking her away from them, it was dangerous for her here. If she could be easily persuaded by the music he played on the flute then she could be easily manipulated by the forest.

Throughout the night he had made sure the shadow kept a close watchful eye over Wendy as everyone slept. In the morning he awoke to find a few of the boys missing from bed and a still sleeping Wendy. Logan and Curly had worked their way through the forest looking for some of the boys from last night who had snuck some of Wendy's jewelry off her as they danced. The boys were excellent pick pockets, just with the wrong people.

"Hey, Marty get back here." Logan called out to the small boy who had once lived in a small town not far from their own back in the real world. The small boy turned slowly his eyes frantic with fear as he spotted the tall boys coming closer. They were tall, and had on emotionless faces as they approached him, they oozed danger and a dark mean feeling that scared the boy.

"Y, yes Lost Boy Logan, Curly" they stopped before him, Curly bent down to reach the young boys eye level.

"You have something you shouldn't." Curly told him, the boys eyes widened and he clutched the necklace in his hand tighter.

"But, I wanted to remember mother."

"What do you mean remember mother?" Logan asked moving to keep eye level with the boy. The boy shyly looked at him and down to his hand. He held the necklace out to Logan.

"I don't want her to leave, so I took mothers necklace to remember her when you and Peter Pan take her back." He looked down at his feet and moved a twig with his foot. Logan smiled softly to himself and hugged the small boy.

"It's alright, we aren't mad. Just don't do it again, why don't you give her the necklace?" Logan handed it back to the boy and he gave a small smile before dashing off back towards the tree house. The boy dodged twigs and branches that hung down threatening to swipe at him, he came running into the tree house. Peter swung around to see the boy enter the room and quietly tiptoe towards Wendy, he watched intently as he patted her shoulder.

She opened her eyes to the light streaming down casting a glow around the little boy standing before her, she groggily lifted her head and rested it on her hand before smiling at the child.

"I took your necklace last night. I'm sorry mother." He held out the golden chain that connected it to the charm that dangled off casting light to reflect its dancing colors across his face and parts of the room. The charm was the one her mother bought her for missing her 14th birthday for business trip; it was a golden heart with a single red jewel at it's corner. She smiled at the charm and then looked at the boy, she closed his tiny hand around the chain.

"Keep it, but remember don't steal its very bad. Ask, and if someone says you can't have it hold your head up and be nice. Don't steal though." She smiled at the boy as he grinned widely at her and took off out of the tree house and out of sight. With a smile still etched on her face she turned to look at Peter who had ended up with an equally enchanting smile gracing his features as he looked upon the scene that had unfolded.

"Peter why did he call me mother?" He turned and swung his feet off the edge of the window sill and faced her completely.

"The boys here don't have parents. They're here because they don't feel loved or didn't feel loved at home. They don't have that mother and father figure they wanted, but here they get the freedoms to do anything they wish, to have anything they can think of, to not grow up. The music I play on the flute is only heard by those children who don't feel loved, or wanted, it draws them in and distracts them from their troubles and their anger and resentment." She processed what he said and slowly started to piece things together. I heard the music last night, but that doesn't make sense? She thought over the details to the best of her abilities at the moment.

Logan climbed the tree trying to reach for that sole piece of fruit that looked better than the others, it was connected to the bright purple flower he had decided if picked would go to Wendy. Curly sat at the base of the tree waiting for his idiot friend to fall out of the tree and crash land on his ass, as usual. The trees looked as if they went on for quite some time, the branches spread out in sporadic patterns some helping Logan in his chase for the fruit and the flower and some working against him. The trees danced with shades of deep green and light hues of a sea green working its way and shining in the sunlight as the early morning approached.

Landon sat searching for Tink who had disappeared before they left for Neverland. He waited on the shore searching the sky for the golden light that signified her presence on the Island. The water lapped at his feet as he sat pawing the wet sand for anything that may have washed up during the night. He looked up to search for her again when he spotted the ship just barely making its way into view. If he was right, Wendy was in danger if this particular ship came any closer. Thats when he spotted the golden orb whizzing past him in a blur causing him to jump to his feet and follow as quickly as he could.

"Peter!" Her tiny voice come out as a tinkling sound as she approached the treehouse, she sped through the open window and straight into the room spotting Peter and Wendy sitting on the bed together. Her mind went into overdrive and she was distracted from her previous mission. She took the closest yet biggest object she could pick up in her form and chucked it at Wendy. It hit her square in the face, the rock landed on her lap, and Peter shouted her name out in anger. The anger she felt take over her body left and was soon replaced by regret as she saw the red mark on Wendy's cheek swell. The emotion of regret was quickly replaced with urgency as she tried to explain everything.

"What do you mean Hook is back?" He asked, his anger not forgotten but put aside to deal with the issue at hand. Landon came barging in slamming the door open in panic.

"Peter the ship, its coming back. Hook is coming back." He struggled to regain his breathing as he spotted a teary eyed Wendy clutching her cheek in what appeared pain, he gave her a quizzical look and she shook her head as if to say not now.

"Hook? Who's Hook?" Peter frowned and rubbed his temples to rid himself of the oncoming headache.

"That old codfish never gives up." Normally he wouldn't mind if Hook came back for another duel but Wendy was here and he needed to protect her. He would give anything to let out a load of frustration on that old good for nothing pirate.

"Will someone please tell me who this Hook is?" He studied her frantic expression and the angry raised red flesh on her cheek, he frowned and shook his head.

"I'm going to teach you how to fight." He grabbed her hand and brought her up from the bed. He brought her outside with Landon closing the door behind them to talk to Tink.

"What did you do to her?" He asked her, he had her cornered by the small bird house she called her room.

"I didn't do anything to her." Tink placed her hands on her hips and glared at the boy.

"Why did she have a bruise on her cheek?" Tink looked away and crossed her arms to avoid looking guilty. She didn't mean to harm Wendy she just couldn't help it. Her jealousy and anger took over. She twinkled in anger at him before turning her back to him.

"Tink, please I understand what you're thinking but just please don't let your jealousy take over. I know you're a good person and that you're trying, she just needs to know that." Tink kicked the floor of her room and shrugged to herself. Landon reached out to touch her forgetting her true size.

"You're so tiny Tink." He commented as she stepped on his hand and sat on the palm of his giant hand.

"I'm a fairy, of course i'm small Landon." She twinkled when she spoke and hung her head in shyness.

"I meant in your actual full length form crazy." She couldn't help the color that rushed to her cheeks as he spoke.

"Stand up tall, don't lift your hands that way." He took her elbows and tweaked them to make the right angle. She stood confused and thoroughly irritated, she let out a sigh of frustration.

"Don't sigh at me. Now stand up straight." He poked her side making her jump and squeal in surprise straightening her posture. He smirked slightly at her reaction before surprising her by throwing a punch at her. She squeaked and smacked his hand away while covering her face with her other arm, he couldn't help but laugh at her. Her face burned in embarrassment as she let her arms drop to her sides.

"Alright let's try something different." He went around the tree and picked up two of the wooden swords the younger boys practice with. The first one was of average length with a smooth handle and a dark texture that consumed it entirely. The other was slightly smaller and felt heavier in his hand, it was rough along the edges but had again a smooth handle, the color was an offset brown that almost matched the other. He handed her the lighter one and moved to strike. He knew it was a low blow striking her unprepared and unprotected but he had to teach her somehow. It smacked into her hip bone and she let out a frustrated grunt of pain.

"Peter!" She called out, one hand went to clutch at her injury and she struck the sword out towards him to try and land a blow. He blocked her attack with a swift flick of his wrist send her sword and hand back with force. She went to strike again in irritation, she swung quickly and low but her sword was blocked when a character stepped in it's way.

"Damn it Wendy, you gotta swing on you." Tootles grunted in pain and clutched his stomach before dropping to his knees in pain.

"Tootles! I'm so sorry!" She dropped her sword to her side and bent down to check him for bruises or severe injuries. Peter took the opportunity to teach her, never turn your back on your opponent. He smacked her with the blunt end of the sword in the butt, she grabbed the sword off the ground in reaction and swung backwards. Her sword hit his chest with a thunk and he let out a gasp of pain.

"Ow!" He called out rubbing his chest trying to regain his breath.

"Don't smack my butt with a sword!" She growled out to him as if her statement brought justice to her actions, which in her head it did. He repeated his actions and she glared at him and repeated hers. He went at her again and she swung around and blocked the blow; he had found her trigger. He swung at her again, and once more she blocked the blow. Before she knew it they were sword fighting, she even tried to get in a few hits herself. It went on for a few minutes before he got her in the stomach and she called for a truce.

Sorry for the long wait but I'm human. I'm finally a senior and I need to focus on work and practice. I appreciate all the reviews and likes but I need time. You all are truly lovely people I love writing for you guys but I need time. I have stuff written but I think you all deserve long chapters versus short chapters. I want you to read the longer ones to feel more satisfied but it takes time. Please bear with me, I will try to write more but again I'm human and I have other stuff to do as well. Thank you all for everything!


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, it's been hectic lately and I had a serious case of writers block. I wish it were longer for you guys but here you go to hold you over for later. I hope you al enjoy it. Any mistakes I apologize for but I do write this over my phone. Hopefully we get to meet Hook next chapter ;) I certainly look forward to it. Anyway, hope you all like! **

She stood up straight trying to regain her breath and stretch out her aching muscles. She gave Peter a dirty look before handing the sword off to Tootles who happily took her place. Peter started this round swinging his sword in a circular motion before swinging it at Tootles. Tootles jumped backwards missing the sword by mere centimeters before counteracting and smacking into Peter's sword with his own. Wendy watched fascinated as each boy dodged jabs and blows that she surely thought she'd be hit with.

They each got in a few hits before Peter managed to knock Tootles down with a blow to the back of the knee and took his wooden swords that had fallen when he took the plunge. Wendy looked away for a few minutes to observe the scenery around her, the trees towered over her way more than the boys did. The leaves swayed with bright lush colors and acted as a canopy covering her in a cool shadow. Logan came and sat beside her.

"Wanna go check out the Lagoon?" He asked, he quickly grew tired of watching the two boys sword fight, they should be taking Wendy out to go see the scenery.

"Not with those mermaids." He laughed at her and grabbed her arm to pull her up. He lead her off towards the lagoon and left the two boys battling each other. He lead her through the woods slowly trying to keep her from falling in the roots and holes on the ground. It wasn't long before they were heading to the shore of the lagoon and watching as the mermaids came to gaze at the newcomers.

"Hey girls."

"Hi Logan, good to see you're back." The blonde one smiled at him and batted her eyelashes at him. She turned to look at Wendy and her smile faltered.

"You're back."

"You going to drown me again?" The mermaid cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"Not at the moment. I catch you touching Peter again I just might." Wendy rolled her eyes but was forced to sit down on the shore when Logan tugged her downwards. Wendy watched as the mermaids behind the one directly in front of her slowly slither away into the water.

"Be nice Aria, where is Sebastian anyway?" She smiled and pointed towards the woods.

"Getting me flowers."

"Sebastian?" Wendy quietly questioned.

"Sebastian has an eye for our girl Aria here. Does anything and everything for her." She nodded, she could see why. Aria was beautiful. She had the long red hair that fanned out in the water around her and the rosy cheeks and button nose. Her eyes were a stunning blue that popped out when she ducked under the water just above her nose.

"Aria, I'm back." Wendy turned to see a young boy around what looked to be nine, ten in age coming to the shore with flowers. Wendy tried to keep the giggle to herself as she watched the little boy give the what looked to be sixteen year old mermaid a bouquet of flowers. The girl reached out to take the flowers from him.

"Thank you Sebby." She jumped up and propped herself up on her elbows and kissed his cheek before floating back into the water. He gave her a cheeky smile before walking back off towards the forest. Aria stretched her arm out and placed a flower in Wendy's lap before leaning back.

"Tiger Lily is back as well. Chief Kiowa is setting up a ceremony for her soon. She's stopping by in a few minutes." She dove back under the water with the flowers in her hand and her tail splashing them both lightly with water.

"Tiger Lily?" Logan stiffened beside her and tried to wrack his mind for some excuse he could tell her. Tiger Lily? Why did that name sound so familiar to her? Logan got up and held a hand out towards Wendy.

"Logan, is it ok if I take Wendy out?" Aria was back leaning against the shore staring at the two. She wasn't an evil mermaid like her sisters, nor was she planning to hurt Wendy. She just wanted to get to know the female who had captured their Peter's attention.

"Uhm, go ahead. I need to talk to Peter." Wendy watched flabbergasted as Logan walked away leaving her with a mythical creature that wanted her dead. Aria held her hand out towards Wendy and she hesitated before giving in and grabbing the girls hand. The mermaid slowly helped her across the rocks in the water. Aria slowly lead her across the Lagoon and to the other side.

"Why are you being so nice?" Wendy couldn't help but question the girl who had kept her above sea level and from drowning.

"You seem like an ok girl, I can see why Peter is so focused on you." Wendy have the girl a curious look. Aria had figured it out, without either having to speak to each other much to figure it out. She was petite but she was capable of taking care of herself. She was pretty but she was clever and witty with her words. She thought things through too much but so does Peter, she had compiled a list and she didn't feel threatened by this Wendy at all. Besides she had Sebby, and she was happy with that.

"Over there is Chief Kiowa. His daughter Tiger Lily is back, her brother Pheonix came back a few weeks earlier. Peter and the Lost boys don't like them, but neither do the Indians like Peter. It's complicated, but Tiger Lily is the only thing that keeps them in good terms." Wendy had heard these names before, she just couldn't place where and frankly it was starting to piss her off.

"Why is Tiger Lily the only thing keeping them on good terms?" That's another thing Aria noticed, she was inquisitive.

"She's been friends with some of the Lost Boys for quite some time, that and her and Peter were arranged for marriage. You know Peter though. That wasn't going to happen, but he saved her from Captain Hook. Chief Kiowa thinks he's in debt to Peter for it." For some odd reason it clicked for Wendy. Kiowa. Lily Kiowa, or Tiger Lily as Logan liked to call her. Jax Kiowa or Phoenix as Peter called him. She couldn't help the feeling of hurt and betrayal burn through her core. Lily was a Neverland creature, and she lied to Wendy.

"Is Tiger Lily here?" Aria nodded and pointed out her so called best friend sitting next to her father. She was dressed in a tanned dress with a feather head band going across her forehead. Her hair was braided in pigtails and her feet were bare. Next to her was Jax, he stood next to her with tanned pants and a tribal painted chest. He had a matching feather headband like his sister and a bow glued to his hand as he watched the men and women around him.

"If Neverland is a place for children why are there families over there?" Aria jumped up into the rock beside Wendy.

"They lived here before Peter did. They wanted to keep their area of Neverland without being bothered. Peter agreed, and promised not to trespass. That is until little Tiger Lily got curious and crossed the bounds, that's what started the whole argument to begin with. Except the Indians grow older here just like they would where you live. We however don't. We either get younger or stay the same age depending on who you are and how you got here." Aria's bright blue tail swished back and forth in the water sending the ripples out over the water. She picked her tail up out of the water completely and let it rest on the rock.

"Wendy, do you happen to have a skirt with you?" Wendy watched as the girl's tail transformed into feet and then to legs.

"Ok, wow. Lets get you some clothes huh?" She picked the girl up and covered her the best she could before helping her over to the shore near her friend. From there she used the objects around her, the broken sail cloth, the rope and the shells. She quickly tied the sail around the girls waist making it into a skirt and tied it off with the rope. She took the shells and handed them to the girl telling her to cover up. She took a strip of cloth from Peter's shirt she was still currently wearing and wrapped it around the girls chest before tieing that too with rope.

"Alright, nice and dressed." The girl thanked her and lead her over to the group of Indians that sat around the fire.

"Aria, welcome." Jax, or rather Phoenix as Wendy felt she now needed to call him walked towards the mermaid, he stopped and stared at Wendy.

"Wendy. How? Why? Pan." His last word came out as a growl causing his sister to look up and catch sight of what he was angry about. Her eyes widened in both fear and shock as she saw her best friend standing hand in hand with Aria. Why was Wendy here? She wasn't suppose to find out like this." She stood quickly but her father grabbed her by the arm and sat her back down. Lily watched the look of hurt pass over her friends face as she caught sight of Lily.

"PAN" Chief Kiowa's voice boomed around the rather small area of tribe members as he caught sight of the boy in green standing behind the mermaid and the girl he recognized as Wendy.

"You lied to me." Wendy couldn't help the words that escaped her mouth as she watched both her friend and her friend's father sit staring back at her and the boy behind her. Lily stood once more and her father let her go. She quickly went to stand in front of Wendy but she took a step back crashing into Peter, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You lied to me Lily, you lied to me and I trusted you with everything. With my secrets and my memories, and you can't even tell me you live in what looks to be an imaginary land." She didn't wait for an answer, she turned around and pushed Peter away from her and made her way across the Lagoon and back towards the forest.

"Pan you are not to be on this land, you know the rules."

"I was here to collect Wendy from this side of Neverland. I let her out of my sight and she wandered over here with Aria. I apologize Chief." Lily ran up to Peter, she pressed her face close to his and pressed her nose against his. She pulled away and pleaded silently to him.

"Please take care of her Peter, change her mind." He looked down at her but didn't respond. He pulled away from her and ushered the mermaid back towards the water. She stripped of the clothes Wendy had made her and hid them so she could use them again later and dove into the water. Peter skipped the water all together and made his way to Wendy.

Tink sat silently watching the leaves blow in the wind, Landon sat below the tree napping. Tink wasn't really paying attention to anything until she saw Wendy crashing through the branches and foliage of the trees. She could tell the girl was angry because every time she got caught on a branch she furiously rip her arm away from the thing and grunt in irritation. She could hear Peter calling for her and flew down to try and stop Wendy from going any further. That was a mistake, Tink realized this as soon as she caught sight of Wendy's facial expression. She was furious, and anything in her way at the moment was going to get hurt. Tink didn't know whether it was going to be physically or emotionally but it wasn't going to be pretty in the end.

"Move Tink." She noticed the angry growl hidden in Wendy's voice as she flew right before her face keeping her in her place. Tink shook her head and Wendy glared at the girl before ducking under her to go around her. Tink, now irritated herself grabbed Wendy's hair and tugged her backwards.

"Tink! Why won't you leave me the hell alone? I get it you deceitful little sprite you don't like me! I don't care, I'll get out of your damn way." Tink stood in shock as she took the brunt of Wendy's anger as she whipped it at fairy. Wendy once again made her way around the fairy and deeper into the woods as she tried to get away from her anger and her betrayal she felt lying deep in her stomach. Peter continued to follow Wendy passing by an emotionally stunned Tink and a still sleeping Landon.

"Wendy please, calm down. I know you're angry."

"Angry isn't a word I'd use Peter. Hurt, betrayed, lied too. Those are words I'd use." She sped up walking faster trying to lose herself in the woods from everything. He caught up to her and spun her around, she crashed against his chest and he hugged her. She fought to get away but slowly gave in and slumped drained against him.

"She lied to me, she's been my best friend since we were babies and she lied to me."

"She didn't lie, she just withheld information to keep you safe. That's all we want for you Wendy. We want to keep you safe." He continued to hug her, his hand resting on the back of her head and his other arm warped around her his mouth near her ear to talk to her as she leaned in defeat against him.

"Why don't we take your mind off of it? I can teach you how to fly." She let out a frustrated sigh and pulled away from him.

"It sounds dangerous." He smiled at her and shook his head.

"It's easy. I'll show you. Think of any happy little thought. As long as it's a happy thought." He always had one particular thought that came to mind, it was a rather silly one. It was of his parents, one of he only memories he really has of them actually. Such a curious little memory, how could he remeber such a time so far back baffled him. He remembered his mother singing and his fathers voice joining along, he didn't remember what his mother looked like. She was gone before any real memory of her was imprinted in his mind. His father on the other hand left when he was little so he didn't have many memories of him either.

However, this thought didn't make him happy like it use too. He found it replaced with a more recent memory, one that involved Wendy. It was particularly a memory of first meeting her, when she had crash landed into him on her way to class. How flustered and embarrassed she seemed, how she had captured his attention to lead to where they are now. Meeting her was his happiest memory, and that confused him.

"All you need is faith, trust, and a little pixie dust." He pulled out a bag he kept on a chain around his neck and poured a little dust into his hand. She eagerly looked at the dust that sparkled in his hand before he blew it over her.

"Keep the happy thought in your head and believe you can fly." And she took a moment to do as he instructed. Before she knew it her feet were off the ground and she giggled before reaching the ground again. She stood in front of him just watching his eyes flicker with different emotions. He reached out in an attempt to touch her before he pulled his hand back close to his body and shook his head. She continued to watch the inner turmoil boil in his mind before she took a step forward and grabbed his hand.

"So flying, it's easy right?"

"Of course, just think happy thoughts."

"Can you make a happy thought?" He nodded at her question, she leant forward and rose slightly on her toes. He had an idea of what she was doing but he didn't actually think she was gunna do it. She went to kiss his cheek knowing he wouldn't appreciate one on the lips. Yet something sparked in him and prompted him to turn his head and kiss her back the way he knew she wanted. It was a surprise to both parties and they both paused until she gave him a quick kiss and pulled away.

"Can love count as a happy thought?"

"Love? Never heard of it."

"I think you have, Peter. You've felt it yourself. For something or someone."

"Never! Even the sound of it offends me!" He had grown increasingly irritated with her as she with him. His brow creased and he frowned at her as she took a step toward him.

"Why do you spoil everything Wendy? We have fun, don't we? I taught you to fly and to fight! What more can there be?" She was baffled for a moment before glaring at him and raising her voice an octave higher.

"There is so much more Peter!"

"What else is there Wendy?" He stepped closer to her in anger. Their chests were almost touching as he bent his head down to look at the tiny girl standing directly before him.

"I don't know! More than what you are denying!" She shouted and stood on her tip toes to get in his face but it made no difference because he was still so much taller than her. He scowled at her and simply disappeared. She took a step back in confusion before grunting in irritation.

"Fuck you Peter!" She screamed out in anger before spinning on her heel to find her way back to the Lost boys. They at least appreciated her dammit. She fought the overgrown dark forest. The vines twisted out towards her and gripped her clothing tearing into the delicate cloth and her fragile skin. She grunted in pain and irritation as she felt the pain tingle her skin.

"Stupid Peter. Can't grow up. Can't act like a gentleman and BRING ME HOME!" She yelled out into the falling light hoping he would hear her but she knew better. He was mad. He wasn't going to listen to her any time soon. What she didn't know was that the Neverland forest was deadly if you were left in it alone at night. The forest turned on you, the darkness seeped in and made the once beautiful plants evil. They grew more and reached towards anything moving and scared. Honesty Wendy was both. She continued to fight against the thorns that began to dig deeper into her arms and wrap around her frightened body. She fought against the plants but only managed to get tangled in them more. She couldn't help it. She cried out for help.

"Peter!" Her voice was high and shrill and full of terror. Her fragile heart beat faster with each breath she took, each second that passed. Soon she was out like a light.

He had taken off, his body was filled with too many different emotions and ideas that he couldn't place them. He began pacing the treehouse trying to clear his thoughts. Why had he kissed her? Why had he encouraged her? He let out an irritated sigh before sitting up in the window sill watching the night. Love. What a ridiculous idea. Love is for grown ups and not children, children didn't feel love towards each other like that. Why would she even suggest such a thing? Yet, it was a nice kiss. Could love be like that? Nice? Was it truly that bad?

He didn't mind the kiss at all, it just surprised him a little. It surprised him a lot. He shook his head and lent against the window, the night vines wrapped around the window in an attempt to get inside. You can't be left alone in the forest, it turns on you. Wendy! He left her in the forest alone! He tried to make himself go back but his magic wasn't working, so he tried again. He tried to fly and he left with only an inch off the ground, his magic was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**it's been some time, but I finally have more written for you all. If I could I'd reply personally to you guys to thank you all but I'm not exactly sure how to do that. But I appreciate each and everyone of your comments and sweet remarks! Ima start putting up names of those who comment sweetly so you know I care and appreciate each and every one of you lovely people. Side note real quick, I was wondering if any one was interested in editing and proof reading the story like a beta (I think that's what it's called not sure?) that way I can continue writing and someone can check me grammatically and such. But any way with out further ado we continue our story :) **

He rushed out the door and into the woods as quickly as he could, he knew how to control the forest around him. He only feared for her safety, his nightmares were coming true. It was all his fault. He could feel the vines reach out for him tasting his fear and distress, they wanted him. His worry for her put him in danger in his own home, the forest was merciless in it's pickings for prey. He felt the thorns rip into his skin and leave hot burning pain on his flesh, yet he was persistent.

"Wendy!" He yelled out for her dodging what branches and roots he could. He faintly heard her call out his name before she screamed. He pushed himself to go faster and to ignore the pain to reach her. He heard nothing, and it terrified him, the silence felt deafening and it crushed him emotionally. He had subconsciously let Neverland take him prisoner. A vine wrapped up his arm and pulled him towards a tree, smacking his head against the trunk in the progress. He tried fighting it off but his worry for Wendy blinded him from his own safety. His other arm was pulled back by another vine and he was tugged against the tree once more. They jointly wrapped around his upper body and worked to keep him trapped against the tree.

He couldn't make sense of the golden glow of a light speeding it's way toward him. He heard yelling and shouts for both him and Wendy. The tinkling of a bell gave his position away and the twins separated from Curly and Tootles to go after Wendy. Curly ripped the vines away from Peter's chest as Tootles worked on his arms. Their combined effort and lack of fear of their home weakened the plant significantly and Peter slouched to the base of the trunk in defeat.

"I lost her, I left her behind and I lost her. I lost her and my magic." He remained silent afterwards. He hated himself for getting so angry at her and leaving her so vulnerable in this dangerous place.

"Tootles!" The twins came bounding back out of breath. Their hair disheveled and their breathing labored as they explained what happened.

"Someone has her, the vines and trunks are destroyed over their like she was freed from it by someone." Logan put his head down trying to regain his breath to continue speaking.

"She's gone, at least the forest doesn't have her." Whoever had her, she was in better hands than being left behind in the forest alone. The twins went and lifted Peter up under his arms and slowly dragged him back to the treehouse.

"We'll find her Peter. We'll find her." They sat him down on the bed furthest from the window. He wasn't allowed to look outside. They feared he'd go running back out to find her. Which they desperately wanted to do themselves, who could have taken her? Logan paced the floor and pausing to make a suggestion but stopping to rethink his proposal.

"I can't use my magic." His hands went from clutching his hair to slumping in defeat across his knees.

"If I hadn't I could, I could have helped her. I don't know why it isn't working." He let out a deep sigh of frustration.

"I think I may have an idea." Tootles leapt up to his bunk and pulled out a book.

"Wendy taught me history, so I decided to learn on my own. She made it fun." He had a book written by the Indian tribe that lived across the lagoon. They recorded the information and wrote it for future generations. Tootles had found one and read up on it intently, it had both the islands history as well as theirs and the tribe's superstitions.

"You didn't lose it Peter. It's been shocked out of your system. By what I don't know. It's not gone but you can't use it."

"Well why not?" He had grown angry with his half explanation.

"Because you did something before she disappeared that shocked the magic out of your system temporarily. What did you do?" Their tempers had grown exponentially with each other.

"She, she kissed me." Tootles stared at him bewildered. The high and mighty Peter Pan had lost his magic because her love shocked it out of him. Love.

"Love, love shocked it out of your system. You can't use your magic because you've experienced something so new and 'magical' itself that it took yours away." Tootles threw the book on the bed and walked to sit in front of Peter.

"You can't deny it any longer Peter. Love isn't just for adults. We love Wendy like she's our sister. You love her, and it's new to you. So it took the place of your magic, well for the time being." Curly stood and made his way outside, he was going to find her. That was it.

She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly trying to fix her blurry and disoriented vision. The light was too bright for her.

"So, you're awake." She bolted up to a sitting position and scrambled to the closest wall.

"Calm down girl. I mean no harm." She looked towards the sound of the deep masculine and gravelly voice that swept gracefully around the room. He was tall, everyone was compared to her but that was beside the point. He had a bit of rough aftershadow growing on his face. His chiseled chin and defined cheek bones gave the appearance of both gentleness and firmness. He was handsome and his brown eyes kept Wendy captivated.

"Who are you?" She glanced around the room and observed as much as she could in the small time she had before he spoke back up.

"I'm Hook. Captain James Hook." He looked out the window behind her and then looked back at her. She was small, what that stupid Pan ever saw in her wasn't hard to find but was also completely hard to dig for. She was frail and from what he's heard about her from Smee's and Phoenix's spying she was already completely grown up for her age even if she resisted the thought. Maybe she would do Peter Pan in for good.

"Hook. You're Captain Hook? Peter's daring enemy?" He smiled at her and brought his arm up to show her the hook resting on his wrist.

"Indeed. Now why would a girl with a bright future be here in Neverland, and with a boy like Peter Pan?" Wendy paused and thought to herself. Why was she here? Because she didn't want to grow up? Or because of Peter?

"I, I don't know. What do you want with me?"

"To help me free Peter of course, and to get you home." It had become a naturally talent of his to lie through his pearly white teeth.

"I can't help you, I won't let you harm Peter." Hook smiled at her and took a step toward her.

"But I can and I will. You will help me whether you like it or not little girl." She glared at the pirate and moved to get off the bed. He blocked her way. While she wasn't the happiest person with Peter she still didn't want to hurt him. She pushed herself against the wall and quietly waited for him to leave the room. She needed to find a way out of this ship and back to the boys. She jumped up off the bed when he had closed the door behind him, his boots thumping ungraciously up the stairs and away from her prison. She ran to the window and tried to throw it open to find it locked and bolted. Clever pirate.

She ran to the door and slowly and quietly tried moving the door handle but found that locked just as well. Oh my God, he's going to kill me, she thought. She readjusted her dress and quickly tried to come up with a plan to get her safely out of the ship and back to the boys. It felt like an entire day had passed while she waited for the pirate to return to her prison, which it wasn't really a prison. Just in her head it was a prison, it was a cell despite the big window and surprisingly crisp white furnishings. She heard the boots descend before she saw him open the door, Hook came strutting in followed by a man she vaguely recognized. She let out a gasp before covering her mouth.

"Mr. Scottfield!?" The man looked up and his eyes bulged out at the girl standing before him and his Captain. Wendy Darling from his art class, this was the girl that captured Peter's attention. The one he had to keep an eye out for along with that damned pixie sprite that caused trouble. He didn't think Pan had the guts to bring the girl to such a dangerous land and around such conniving and dangerous pirates.

"So, you two know each other. Good. Smee take her to the deck, if Peter wants to save her he'll have to surrender to me." Hook smiled and grabbed the girls arm before shoving her roughly towards Smee. She had to act quick and put this plan in motion.

"Wait! I'll help you, just don't kill me." She gasped for breath and tears sprung up in her eyes, drama class has finally paid off she smiled internally to herself.

"What are you willing to do girl?" He studied the girl who lay at their feet crying into her hands in fear.

"I'll help you destroy Peter just don't kill me please!" Hook stepped around the girl and pushed Smee out of the room, he closed the door behind him.

"We start at sundown girl." He called through the door, she stuck her tongue out at him, not that he could see it anyway. She wiped the tears from her face and searched the room for anything she could use. Thats when she spotted the small golden light outside her window.

Tink had been watching the entire thing, Wendy's plead to live while giving up Peter in the process. Tink had believed her for a good minute before she saw how Wendy acted when that dastardly pirate left with his bumbling idiot of a mate. She watched as Wendy searched the room and come across a dagger; she quickly hid it in her dress. She continued searching until she caught sight of Tink. She quickly raced over to the window trying to unlock it but was met with failure. She mouthed to Tink in fear of being too loud.

She could faintly hear the tinkling of bells and smiled when she could finally understand Tink.

"Don't worry Wendy, we'll get you out. Trust me, the boys will get you out." Wendy nodded with her ear still pressed against the window. Tink raced off back to the boys to tell them she had found Wendy.

"Hook has her!" Tink came rushing into the tree house startling a stressed Peter and a pacing Tootles. The twins had gone to find Curly. Peter launched to his feet and headed toward the door but was stopped as Tootles stepped in front of him.

"Think logically, if you go running up to that ship, because you can't fly at the moment, we'll all be screwed." He stared down at Tootles, his mind was running a thousand thoughts per second.

"We have to get her." Tootles nodded and slowly let his arm fall to his side ready to thrust it out again if Peter decided to irrationally leave.

"We will, I promise. We have to think this through. She isn't another Lost Boy, she could get hurt, worse, killed if we don't plan this out." Peter put his head in his hands and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair.

"Pixie dust, I can use the pixie dust." He had ripped the chain from around his neck off and went to open the pouch. Tootles' hand shot out and kept the pouch sealed.

"That's all you have left." He warned, Peter gave him a hard look.

"We need to save her." The chime of a bell brought their attention to the fairy on the window sill.

"She's ok, she can take care of herself. We just need to be there if it backfires." Her hands rested on her hips as she watched the boys faces contort in confusion.

"She's got Hook believing she'll turn you in for a dime. What he doesn't know is she's got something planned herself. We need to be there in case he figures her out, we have until sundown to get into our places." From there Tink devised a plan neither boy could argue with, now they just needed to wait for the right time.

Wendy had searched the room countless times and still ended up with the same results. Nothing. She lay back on the bed frustrated with her situation. If she hadn't pissed Peter off, or yelled at him, she'd be sitting in the tree house happy. She heard the clunk of boots and groaned in irritation while rubbing her eyes. Hook was back.

"I've been thinking love, and I don't believe you. From what I've heard from the Indian tribe and Smee you're quite dedicated to Pan. If you're so dedicated to that menace then why would you turn him over? Doesn't make a lot of sense does it?" He stood leaning against the doorframe, his hand tucked into his pocket as his hook stayed close to his body placed just across his chest. The hook waved in the air every so often when he spoke as if to emphasize his point.

"Don't kill me please, I promise whatever you want to know about Peter I'll tell you." He gave a quick chuckle at her reaction and shook his head. He walked closer to her and she backed up in fear and hesitation. She didn't know what this man was capable of. He grabbed her arm with his hook keeping it trapped in his grasp. He pulled her towards him and his free hand went to her bare thigh, she squirmed and tried to free herself of his grasp.

"Why would I do that love? You're too pretty." She shoved on his chest and he stayed still. His hand went higher on her thigh and she began to pound her hands into his chest and he quickly dragged the dagger out of her hiding place, it scraped across her skin painfully. She groaned in pain and pushed him away, this time he moved and left a large gap between them. She felt the heat of the cut and moved to see the shirt she had stolen from Peter slowly dotting with blood. Her blood. She scowled at him and moved to the bed and ripped the cotton and used it to try and stop the bleeding.

"Do you know how many doubloons I spent on that? More than your life is worth." He pointed his hook irritatingly at her and scratched his head in frustration.

"Do you know how much blood I could lose? More than what your cloth is worth in any world." She scowled at him as she stood across from him waiting for his next move. He had found the dagger, she was royally screwed. Well, let's hope Peter has a better plan, she thought to herself. Hook grabbed her arm again and pushed her out the door as she quietly complied, to be honest she was out of ideas. What was she going to do with the dagger anyway? She could never harm anyone. The ship swayed under her feet and she stumbled to keep her footing. Hook shoved his cold hook into her back every so often when she slowed down. She knew when they were close to the deck, the crisp smell of the water hit her senses full on. The wind whipped at the shirt dress she wore and her hair flew out behind her.

Smee grabbed her arms and tied her wrists behind her and lead her to the long piece of wood hanging dangerously off the edge of the ship.

"Aren't you clever, a pirate with a plank." She sighed in irritation and stepped up on the bending wood. She would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid of the thin wood snapping under her weight. She took a deep breath and stepped to the edge. Peter pressed up against the edge of the boat and watched as Wendy stepped up to the end of the board. He could see a deep brown spot on the bottom of the shirt she wore and a red soaked bandage on her upper thigh. His blood boiled at the sight of her injured, the rest of her legs had bright red scars that looked agitated by whatever she's been doing cooked up in that boat.

"Step off the plank or I'll make you love." She held her chin up high and stayed in her spot unmoving and at this point uncaring. She felt the tip of the sword press into her back and push her off balance and off the board. Peter rushed to her with the last of the pixie dust he had running through his system. He caught her before she hit the water and flew off with her towards shore. She had her eyes closed when she was falling until she felt arms catch her. Her eyes sprung open to see Peter, his eyes glazed over in determination and focus. She couldn't help the sigh of relief that left her aching lungs. She rested her head on his dshoulder as they made their way back to shore. He placed her on the grass next to an awaiting Tink, kissed her cheek and he took off again towards the ship. She scrambled to get up and go after him but Tink held her back. She had taken her real world form and held Wendy around the waist keeping her from running off.

"Let Peter and the boys handle it Wendy." Wendy thrashed in her arms trying to get free until her legs gave out in exhaustion. Both girls sat hugging each other awaiting the boys return.


	13. Chapter 13

When last we left our heros..."Let Peter and the boys handle it Wendy." Wendy thrashed in her arms trying to get free until her legs gave out in exhaustion. Both girls sat hugging each other awaiting the boys return.

~{*}~

Peter had raced back to the boat to get his revenge on Hook taking Wendy, the boys had already been on the ship for quit some time. He returned with the sword and hid beneath the sail as he watched Captain Hook search the water for Wendy.

"Where is the damned girl? That crocodile isn't that fast." Hook paced the edge of the ship watching the waters, he heard no splash. He heard no scream, he heard no ticking.

"Where is that bloody crocodile when you need him." Hook, after losing his hand, had tamed the crocodile to be his pet. It had gotten a taste for flesh after he lost his hand to that first fight with that blessed boy. He had Smee tag the crocodile with a watch, that way he could hear when the monster came about. Which it did quit often.

"Bring out the other girl, the Indian." Hook grabbed Smee by his collar and flung him in the direction of the cell he kept the Indian Princess in.

"Yes sir," Smee scrambled down to the room where Tiger Lily sat quietly bound by rope, her head held high and the feather sticking up proudly in her braided hair. Smee grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder, she kicked to get away but was held tightly. He handed her over to Hook.

"Alright love, if this doesn't bring Pan out then you were all for not." Tiger Lily held her head up high and glared at Hook as he ushered her up to the plank. Peter slowly emerged out of the shadows when he caught Tootles heading over to the plank.

"That's enough Hook. Let her go." The pirate spun on his heel keeping the girl's shoulder tightly in his grasp.

"Well, you missed it Pan. We just threw your girlfriend of the plank, just about to do it with this beauty too." He flashed his pearly white teeth at the boy and used his hook to push the girl further into the plank.

"I already have her, let Tiger Lily go Hook." He smiled again at the boy despite hearing the news of the girl not falling to her and Pan's demise. He pushed the girl off the plank sending her flailing and splashing into the cold water.

"Lily!" Tootles jumped into the water after the girl leaving the other boys still in hiding. Lily's head had smacked into the plank leaving her disoriented on her journey down. The water smacked her causing the air to rush out of her lungs and black dots to appear in her vision. It grew darker from there for her until she was thrown into complete darkness.

"Well one worthless child down, another to go." Hook smiled at the boy and slowly paced towards him. Peter held his head high.

"You going to fight fair Pan?"

"Fair, name your terms codfish." Peter took a step forward he was desperately trying to keep his anger and fury at bay.

"No flying."

"I could take you without flying, and a hand behind my back." Peter took his anger and smirked back at Hook.

"Well then, let's begin."

It had been quite some time since any of the boys had returned and it made Wendy's stomach churn. That was until she saw two figures just above the water heading towards them. Tink lit up when she spotted Tootles approaching fast with a water logged Tiger Lily in his arms. He set her down on the shore at their feet and raced off towards the ship much like Peter had done. Tink jumped to the girls side and tried waking her up, her once neatly braided hair clung to her caramel face and the feather tangled in her hair.

"Tink. She's not breathing. Tink!" Wendy quickly scrambled over to the girl lying soaked on the shore.

The boys stayed hidden watching as Hook battled their leader. They couldn't help, they were told not to help. All they could do is watch. Hook knew very well that Peter never went places alone, he had watched those retched Lost Boys sneak onto his ship and blend in with the crew. His crew was a group of bumbling idiots, but that's another rant for another time. He finally had Peter at his feet, he was going to destroy him. After he had a little fun of course. He had given the signal, Smee had trained the best of his crew to take those boys by surprise attack.

When Peter heard the shouts of anger and shock from his boys he hesitated. Hook took the opportunity to smack the dagger out of Peter's hand sending it a few feet away. Peter looked at him bewildered. How? Well, this isn't going to end as planned. Peter thought to himself, now his priority was to get his boys out safe.

"Give up Pan, if you do I'll let the boys go. I'll even let your little girlfriend and the princess go free. I'll never harm them again." He smiled at the boy.

"You won't harm them?" Peter didn't believe the pirate standing with the sword directed towards his throat.

"Why, I wouldn't lay a finger on-"

"Or a hook." Hook raised and eyebrow and glanced at the hook on his hand and smiled once more.

"I won't lay a finger, or a hook, on their little insignificant heads." Peter didn't have to hesitate, as long as his friends and Wendy, and Lily were safe. He was ok.

"Then I surrender. Let the boys go." He could hear Tootles yelling at him for his decision. The twins bickered between each other on how Peter could agree to surrendering. Curly stood quietly thinking through everything. Hook smiled and turned towards Smee.

"Get them off my ship." Smee gave the signal to the crew and the went to push them overboard. Hook took his opportunity of the distracted boy and swung his sword slicing it through the air and into Peter. Tootles yelled out in anger as he caught the action just before being pushed off the ship. Their pixie dust had worn off forcing them to swim to shore as fast as they could.

Wendy had gotten Tiger Lily breathing again. The girl sat up coughing water out of her lungs and gasping for breath.

"Wendy, I'm so sorry. Thank you so much." Tiger Lily went to hug her friend but she stood up and stepped away. She accepted it, Wendy was mad. She had kept a secret from her for years, and this was her best friend for just as long. Tink had returned to her small pixie form. She had used up too much of her magic staying big here on the island. That's when she spotted the boys swimming over.

"Wendy! The boys are back." Tink raced over to them as they still swam and sprinkled them with dust. They used the rest of their energy to fly back to shore. Tootles landed on the sand and pushed past the girls and into the tree house. The twins lay on the sand taking everything in leaving Curly to explain everything.

"Curly what happened? Are you ok? Where's Peter?" Wendy had rushed up to the boy checking for any injuries. He removed her hands from his forehead and stepped away.

"The plan backfired. Hook tricked us, he knew what we had planned and he used it against us. He has Peter, but he's in bad condition. Peter surrendered to keep us safe, to keep you safe. Now he could be dead." Wendy took a moment to process everything. That bastard. That pirate killed him, and nearly killed Tiger Lily along with the Lost boys. She grew quiet while thoughts whirled in her head faster than she could truly comprehend them.

"What are you thinking Wendy?" She glanced at Logan who propped himself up on the sand with his arm.

"I say we get Peter back." Her mind was made up, her posture exude confidence. They had to get him back. Not just for her but for the boys, and for Neverland.

"All of you to bed now. I need you rested for the rescue mission." Landon began to complain before she snapped and ordered them all to bed. They obeyed, even Tink. She had a mission to plan for. The night seemed to last forever in her mind whereas for the boys felt like minutes. They got up groggy and sore, each boy stretching out his muscles to the best of his ability. Tink had watched Wendy pace the room all night and listened every time she began to come up with a plan.

Tiger Lily had returned to the tribe explaining everything that had happened. From the Lost boys daring plan to rescue them all to Peter's defeat. She was immensely surprised to find her father upset with Peter's capture. Her father was never truly a fan of Peter Pan and to hear him captured brought ache to his heart. James Hook was a ruthless man, and the chief had come to witness this event many times. No one was safe with him, to hear Wendy was taken as well made his blood boil. The girl was like a second daughter to him, his little girl's best friend. She was practically family.

Once the plan was given to the boys with minor protests here and there they were ready for action. It was early morning, the sun not up just yet but slowly waking up. They took their opportunity of dim light to get into place. Wendy being in drama during the school year learned how to play with stage makeup. To her the natural berries were no different than the makeup she used to dress up Ryan. She took advantage to the odd colored fruits of the Neverland forest, well the ones the Lost boys deemed safe anyway. She was excellent at blending in. Hell, she even got past Hook without so much as a glance her way.

On the ship she had dressed herself like the pirates, an over sized dirty smelly shirt she found off one of the cabin floors. A pair of trousers that surprisingly weren't that big on her and her hair tucked into a bandana she found hanging on a wall. Tootles kept her in his sight, he was dressed much the same. This disguise was better than the one he donned before. Thanks to Wendy that is. They worked like the crew, acted like the crew, and even spoke like the crew. It didn't take them long to figure out where they kept Peter. They all talked about it. The 'brilliant' defeat of the boy. They were to wait till sundown for Wendy's signal. Two shines for coming aboard, one for holding off, and if no signal came they were to go back and find a way to rescue Tootles and Wendy.

They were to have a party for defeating Peter Pan and it was the perfect opportunity for Wendy to find him. She'd have to do it alone. The signal for the night would hold only one flash. She had already told Tootles and he went to let the others know through the flashlight Wendy had unknowingly brought with her to Neverland. That's what monthly blackouts in her neighborhood will do to a person. She waited for the shouts of joy and the clunking of metal steins to be heard. The party had begun. She quietly roamed the boat pretending she was already drunk and just another staggering crew member. Surprisingly there were plenty of those around already. Some just couldn't hold their rum.

She found the stairs to a lower deck and quickly found the big wooden door marked 'Cells'. She went to open it when she heard voices from within. She paused and pressed her ear to the door to listen.

"I give you props Pan. Your plan was indeed clever." Hook paced back and forth talking to the beaten and drained boy slumping on the cold wooden floor of the cell. He paid no attention to the pirate, he simply slumped on the floor.

"So tell me Pan, why do you have no magic? It's not like you at all." He glanced at the boy, he could see he was playing with something in his hand. It distracted him from Hook's useless monologue nag.

"What do you have boy?" Peter's eyes shifted to catch Hook's. Well, he was going to die anyway.

"It's a charm." His voice was raspy with the screams he had uttered all night.

"A charm? What the bloody hell is a charm?" Peter smiled, it was the one thing he had left of Wendy. He found it in the vines when he went back to find her the night Hook captured her. It was a simple thimble that was bewitched to keep her safe.

"It's something that belongs to someone." Hook frowned at the boy.

"Is that so?" He played with the hook on his arm, he did it whenever he was bored.

"It was to protect someone, to keep them safe." Peter couldn't help rambling on, he was at his death bed why not?

"I guess, it wasn't of much use." He whispered it more to himself but Hook caught it and began to piece things together.

"So it's your girlfriends. I see, better to keep it close before you die. Don't worry I'll personally return it to her." He gave Peter a sly grin causing his blood to boil at the insinuation. Peter jumped towards the bars ready to attack the Captain with whatever adrenaline running through his system. The Captain laughed and headed towards the door, he paused to say something else but shook his head and continued on. He was going to join the festivities. She hid in the shadows as Hook passed her and quietly slunk in before the door slammed shut.

She caught the figure slumped against the bars and rushed over as soon as she could.

"Peter!" She kept her voice barely above a whisper. He spotted a pirate headed his way, great another useless companion. He groaned in frustration and rolled his eyes. His body feeling the effects of fatigue and bruising.

"Peter, it's me Wendy." He caught sight of her and studied the pirate. It was definitely her, the bright eyes and small but effervescent smile. He hugged her through the bars the best he could. She was safe. He had an overwhelming urge to kiss her, she was safe, she was unharmed and she was standing in front of him. So he did. His hands held her face but didn't crush her against the bars and he held her to him for a moment. She was in shock. Peter Pan had just purposely kissed her, and she wasn't even the one to initiate it!

"That was a nice thank you." Her mouth betrayed her mind. That was suppose to be kept to herself but instead it got a laugh out of him. She couldn't help the blush that covered her face. He took her hand and tried to clip the thimble to her bracelet.

"Here's a kiss to remember me by." She looked down at it and smiled.

"We'll get you out. I promise." She headed back out of the cell's to blend in with the crew

"It's not clear, we'll have to wait. Until Wendy says it's clear." Tink slumped against the branch in defeat. They would have to wait and it killed her, she wanted Peter safe now! That and she had grown accustomed to Wendy as time went on, she wanted Wendy and Tootles safe with them as well. She thought her plan was fool proof, apparently not. I guess Wendy had the better strategy plans, she thought to herself. She watched as Logan and Landon played a game in the sand. Curly sat quietly watching the water and the boat for any other signals. He was conflicted, he understood why Peter never wanted Wendy to come here. It was dangerous. He almost lost her, she was like a mother figure to him. Always keeping him in line and helping him with work. She shouldn't have had to go through this.

Wendy found Tootles, he stood by the edge of the boat waiting to see Wendy. She hadn't exactly told him what she was doing, she just told him to give the signal to wait. She came back with a small smirk on her face, she looked over her shoulder and nodded her head towards the back of the boat. Tootles stood up and followed her, the mug of rum still floating in his cup went overboard when no one was looking. They gracefully blended into the crowd as they separately made their way to their destination. She turned on her heal observing the deck as she did.

"I found him. We begin when the party and crew die down. Until then blend in." They tried to keep a distance from each other to make it less obvious who they were. Wendy pretended to celebrate like a pirate, dancing to the accordion being played. Picking up the crude lyrics of old pirate songs and singing with, and of course pretending to gulp down the alcohol coursing through each pirates veins. Tootles took the opposite approach, he mimicked his actions on those pirates who celebrated by themselves.

Drinking whole bottles of rum by themselves and staying quiet as the festivities played on. However he needn't touch the liquor that the other man drank like water. He had picked up a bad drinking habit at a young age, Peter helped him get through it. He hadn't let a single drop grace his lips since. He didn't have any reason too. He however did keep a keen eye on Wendy making sure she was safe and away from danger. Sometimes she would get too close to the edge causing Tootles to jump up in response. Only to lean back in the same position as before to not raise any alarm. As the crew began passing out here and there the two slowly gravitated to each other and quietly stood beside one another.

"I watched Hook retire into his room. We should act now." Wendy nodded and held a finger out toward him to pause and follow slowly. She glanced over the deck quickly and began to quietly maneuver around the bottles and the sleeping pirates. She wasn't going to warn the others they had the perfect chance to get Peter now. They would take too long. Wendy slowly made her way towards the cells and gently opened the door enough to let herself and Tootles slip through. Tootles made his way to the cell and began fiddling with the lock. Peter jumped up and ran to the bars.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you out duh?" Tootles shrugged his shoulders as if it was obvious.

"You can't, he'll come after us again. I'm here to keep you all safe." He had taken an angry tone with the two of them. Couldn't they see he was doing this to help them, to protect them from Hook.

"Well we're trying to keep you safe." She stood next to Tootles with her hand on his back to include him in the group as he fiddled with the lock.

"Isn't that cute. Love I thought you said you were ready to give him up? Here you are dressed as one of my men, trying to save the nefarious Pan. I will admit you're clever, but I knew you wouldn't give up." Tootles had hung his head in shame, he though Hook had left. Its a good thing they didn't warn the others. He continued to work on the lock as Hook spoke. His attention was on the girl dressed as one of his men, he had to admit she was an amazing actor. Had him fooled if he hadn't seen her sneak past him into the cells.

"Stand up boy, quit foolin yourself you can't get through my locks." Tootles stood dropping the pick at his feet and turning to face the captain. He stood tall and stared directly at him before tugging the lock down. Peter smiled, he had done it. Tootles picked the lock.

"Let's go. To the plank with you both." Wendy held her head high her nose pointing into the air in defiance, her hair falling from the bandana and letting her curls fall to her shoulders. She turned on her heel and headed for the door with Tootles following. Hook had turned to follow the two leaving his back to Peter. Peter took action pushing open the door with as much force as he could, it swung viciously into the pirate knocking him into the bars and bouncing off onto the floors. The three ran out the door and onto the clear deck swaying with the waves.

"We gotta jump." Peter headed for the edge.

"But Peter you don't have any magic." Wendy tried grabbing for him but he was too fast and was heading faster towards the edge. Tootles shook his head and ran after.

"We'll just have to figure something out now won't we." Peter called over his shoulder as he launched himself off the boat and towards the water. Wendy fidgeted with anxiety and irritation as she watched both boys go over board.

"Why? Why do I have to be friend's with dangerous idiots?" She bounced on her heels and took off towards the edge much like the boys had before. the air whipped past her face lifting her hair off her face and shoulders. The cold air bit into her cheeks and nose making them cold as the blood rushed through her system. She heard the captain come stumbling out of the cells and onto the deck. She pushed herself to sprint faster, the edge was so close. She used the edge to push herself over. Her eyes closed in fear as she went over, the air chilled her bones causing a shiver of both fear and cold to rack through her. She felt the air stop and something go around her body catching her in the air.

"Got you." She looked up to see Peter holding her in his arms just beside the boat. Still in shock she glanced over his shoulder to see Tootles leaning against the boat in the air smiling at her. She hugged him to her as they made their way back to shore, Tink's light was a beacon to them as they grew closer to the land they desperately wish to stand on again. She began to bounce in the trees as they neared, she was waking the others up. They were safe, and they were home.

The group gathered in the tree house, Wendy had Peter sitting on the bed as she cleaned up some of his wounds. He hissed in pain whenever she got close with a disinfectant. Tink sat besides Landon using most of her energy to stay big, Logan sat on the other side of her watching as Wendy mothered Peter back to health. Tootles lay spread across the floor coming in and out of consciousness, his body sagged with fatigue and sleep.

"It's a good thing I have brothers or half of these wounds would become infected." She whispered mainly to herself as she wiped his arm down with a wipe to get the dirt and blood out of his cuts. He chuckled at her before looking at the ground once more.

"You have your magic back, how?" Tink was the one to ask, she was genuinely curious as to know why he had it back. Wendy felt his muscles tense and she flicked his arm to get him to relax again so she could finish. She didn't get to see or hear the answer as she focused on wrapping up his arm but she could hear the loud "OH" come from Tink. Her face flushed pink in a blush as she smiled at the two. To be honest Tink was happy, Peter was back, and Wendy was nursing him. She had no problem, Wendy deserved to be happy, she had just saved her best friends life. The night was silent as they sat with each other quietly and content with the way the day had turned out. In the early morning while only two remained awake there was a knock on the door. Peter slowly moved Wendy's head from his shoulder and headed towards the door. He glanced at Tink who was staring at the door in curiousity. He opened the door to find a little boy from the tribe standing at his door. He knelt down to the boys height. He had light brown hair that went to his collar and a lone feather sticking from his band. He was barely taller than Michael.

"Peter Pan. Youre back?" The boy looked startled to see the tall boy decorated in scars and bandages and well standing in front of him.

"Tell Wendy bird she is needed at the tribe. You come too." With that the little boy turned and rushed back towards the forest to the tribe. He watched the boy disappear before turning to go back in the tree. Tink looked between Peter and Wendy.

"Go the chief wants her, I'll tell the others when they wake up." He nodded and grabbed his dirty shirt from the floor before quietly waking her up. Her head strained to stay up with grogginess as she swiveled her feet off the bed. He helped her up and they headed for the door. She stomped her feet in sleep as the walked along the forest towards the tribe.

"I can tell them you aren't awake. You don't have to go." He told her, he could see her trying to wake herself up as they walked. She shook her head no, the chief wanted her so she was going to go. She stepped over a few roots to keep from falling as the tribe came into view.

"Wendy!" Lily took off to hug her friend, she was glad she was safe. Wendy was startled and confused at what had come running to her. Peter saw the Indian girl take off with the red feather flying behind her with the black silk strands of loose hair. She was safe, Tootles had caught her. Wendy stood stiff still confused until Lily let her go giving her time to process.

"I was so worried about you." She held her friends shoulders in her hands to get her to look at her. She looked to Peter and finally realized he was standing battered and bruised next to her friend.

"Peter! Wendy you saved him, how?" She studied her friend and paused to think over things. She couldn't stay mad at her friend forever, it was one secret to keep her safe. She nodded at Lily before hugging her back.

"It was a lot of work, when we go back I'm going to be an actress." She mumbled through a drowsy smile. She paused to think, something isn't right. She felt wide awake but her eyes couldn't stay open and her limbs felt heavy. She couldn't keep herself up. She stumbled and fell into Peter who held her up to keep from falling.

"Wendy what's wrong?" He examined her, she had bags under her once vibrant eyes and her cheeks looked shallow. He saw the red scratch behind her elbow and the dark stained blood cloth falling on her knee.

"Lily she's hurt." That was all he needed to say before she sprang into action. She led the two towards one of the tents and had him lay her down. Lily had prided herself in her knowledge of diseases, and illnesses. She believed it would help make her a great leader in the tribe, or maybe just a doctor back home. She quickly went to work checking over her best friend. She could see the struggle Wendy went through as she forced herself to stay awake.

"Peter keep her awake, don't let her fall asleep until I know what's wrong with her." She checked her arms and noticed a scratch decorating the back of her elbow in an angry puckered scar. This was new, this was relatively recent.

"Tohi" Lily called out to the tribe, she needed help and fast. A young male came rushing through the door, she quickly spoke to him in their native tongue before he rushed off to help her. He came back with a few herbs and medical supplies. Peter was trying to keep her awake, it kept him distracted from whatever they were doing around her.

"Her cut is infected. I can't believe how she wasn't brought down by this earlier. It'd have to be the adrenaline coursing through her vines to have kept her moving so long." Peter heard only half of what she said as he focused on keeping Wendy awake.

The day went by agonizingly slow as Lily worked on Wendy, at one point she had to send Peter back. He became too fidgety and worried. She managed to keep Wendy awake with small talk. Peter paced back and forth in the tree, the others had evacuated to give him time to think. Looking back Tootles didn't see this as a smart idea. He knew not to take Wendy here, he had told them time and time again. It's too dangerous out here. She had to leave. For her own protection, she needed to go back home. He couldn't help it, he felt his blood boil over in frustration. He told them. He told himself. She needed to go back home, he had to shut all feelings for her off. It was for her safety. That's what he told himself anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, it should chase away the infection. We're lucky you aren't too far gone." She smiled at Wendy and moved to sit by her head.

"It's what happens, I put them before my own health. I have no problem with it." She smiled at Lily. Lily wiped her hair from her forehead and put a new cold washcloth over her.

"Well, good news is you'll be up and running in a day or so. Our medicine is highly advanced here but not so much back home." Wendy cracked a smile at that and nodded. She desperately tried to keep her eyes open, inside she was wide awake and active but on the outside she appeared tired and fatigued.

"Well, isn't that good." Lily smiled and nodded, she swiveled to look behind her when she heard the approaching footsteps. In front of them both stood Phoenix, he stared down at the girl he knew was his best friend. His dark brown hair fell to his shoulders, he hadn't cut it in a while. His shoulders held back by confidence and arrogance as he stared down at Wendy that looked to him as if she was dying.

"I've told you Wendy, if you had stayed with us you would have been happy. Not sick and destroyed before us." Anger surged through her body as she processed Jax's words.

"I am perfectly happy Jax, they are my friends and they have done everything to keep me safe." She struggled to sit up her muscles screaming at her to stop, Lily placed a hand on her chest and pushed her back down to rest.

"Leave brother, you cause more trouble than you solve." Lily glared back at the tall wall she could no longer identify with anymore. He was different, he was no longer the sweet fun loving brother she once knew. He was hard, and mean, and he just wasn't himself.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you so different? We've interacted with the Lost Boys for years with no trouble. Why now Phoenix?" Lily was talking more to herself in rhetorics rather than her brother.

"You know why Lily." He turned on his heel and headed off. She shook her head, she really didn't know why. She looked back to Wendy who had closed her eyes to sooth the pain.

The week went by, and Lily nursed her friend back to health. During this time Wendy started to notice the distance Peter put between them. He would no longer look at her, and if he did his eyes were cold and distant. Tootles was there to try and help her, but it always led to small arguments over if it were her fault or not. He was fine with everyone else. Hell he even jokes around with Tiger Lily, yet the moment Wendy spoke up he got quiet. It confused her, hurt her. Had she done something wrong? Had she made him mad? Infuriated him somehow? What line had she crossed? She tried to not let it get to her but it grew harder each passing day. Her heart racing everytime he got near. He stressed her out, panicked her even. Her heart condition was at a fragile state as it is. The moment he grew closer to her even if it was to get passed her to the door her heart raced. It hurt. Her body shook with nerves and caused her not think clearly. Her mind fogged up and her vision grew distorted. Her once normal breathing becoming chaotic with short gasps and her inability to form a coherent sentence. Until he passed. It would die down slowly still leaving her in that stupor for minutes.

Tootles watched her, he saw her go through those agonizing attacks. So he did research, he read every book he had and came up short. His only resolve was to talk to Tiger Lily. Not that he minded. He relayed all his observations and information to her.

"She's having anxiety attacks. They can be caused by trauma, extreme stress, a variety of things really. They aren't fun, and you can't exactly cure them." Tiger Lily watched as she stood beside Tootles observing her best friend talk to Tink. The little orb of bright golden light swirled around her causing her to laugh. The action was cut short when Wendy spotted Peter. Her heart began to beat against her chest causing a full ache to form. Her breathing came in short gasps and wheezes, her hand flew to her chest shaking noticeably from a mile away. She lost feeling, she didn't feel like she could control her movements anymore.

"It's him. He's causing her attacks. Get her out of here." Lily sprung into action forcing Tootles to take Wendy away, and get her breathing properly again. She knew of Wendy's heart condition, it was a secret kept between them and her parents. No one needed to know, it wasn't their business.

"Peter, my good ol pal. What are you up too?" He turned his cold green eyes on her showing no emotion.

"What do you want Tiger Lily?" His voice was hard and distant. His question seemed more like a demand than a question.

"What's wrong?" She crossed her arms over her chest, well if he was gonna be straight forward.

"What gives you the impression something's wrong?" His cold stare never wavered as he spoke, something was weighing heavily on his mind. She was determined to find out.

"Well for one, you've turned cold, and mean and distant again." Her mind flashed back to the disaster of negotiations of their arranged marriage. Peter just wasn't having it, their friendship and truce crumbled from that point on. She shook her head ridding herself of that painful memory.

"Second, every time you get near my best friend she goes into an anxiety attack. Not to mention you haven't attempted to speak to her in about a week now." He mimicked her and crossed his arms over his chest. She lifted her chin to show confidence.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, princess." He spat the last word out at her and walked past her. Her jaw clenched in frustration and she went to go find her friend.

Wendy's beating heart had calmed to a slow pace but her hands still shook uncontrollably. She had broken away from Tootles and, despite her inner thoughts telling her not too, walked into the forest to breathe. She wasn't afraid of the forest, or so she believed. She could hear the giggling of children as she walked, their soft voices surrounded her as they played. A young boy with bright red rosy cheeks and an equally bright smile jumped in front of her. He had missing teeth and bright green eyes that sparkled as he studied her. She knelt down to speak to him; he reminded her an awfully lot of Peter.

"Mother, will you play with us?" He whispered still catching his breath from running. She smiled at him and nodded. He gave her a grin and grabbed her hand taking her to another boy. He was much taller, much older than the young one holding her hand. He watched the girl as she studied him, she was an awfully pretty mother. He was glad Peter had picked her, she smiled with kindness and looked soft to touch. He was tall, his brown locks in a mess and a bandana keeping his hair out of his eyes. He was skinny but not in a bad way, it fit his features.

"Well, what are we playing?" She asked looking down at the young boy.

"Capture the princess. Peter says we can't really capture the Indian princess but you're pretty like her. You'll be the princess." She smiled at the boy before asking him what she would do.

"Just run, it's like tag but we have to tie you up when we catch you." From there she took off hearing the boys chase after her. She wove in and out of the trees and even hid behind a few waiting for them to pass. They were clever and usually caught on to her trick. She was almost out of sight when the older boy jumped out from behind a tree and grabbed Wendy around the waist.

"Tie her up!" The little boy came running up and began to tie her arms down with the rope and she sat obediently.

"Take her to Pan!" The older boy lifter her up and over his shoulder. The younger one walked behind him talking to Wendy, she responded back to all his questions and remarks. She noticed the change in scenery from the lush forest to the sandy shore. The little boy ran ahead leaving Wendy on her own still perched atop the older boys shoulder.

"Chief Pan! We have captured the princess mother! We give her to you as a gift!" The young boy spoke with enthusiasm dripping from his voice as he stood in front of the tall menacing Peter. He had his arms crossed staring down at the smiling boy then up to the older boy with Wendy over his shoulder. Her hands rested, tied of course, on her back holding down the dress Tiger Lily had lent her. Her hair fell down over her face as she relaxed her stiff muscles. Her legs held down by the older boy keeping her in place and shining from the beating sun.

"Put her down boy, leave her here. I thank you for her capture." The boys nodded eagerly and rest Wendy on the sand setting her on her butt. The boys took off into the forest.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining." She spoke aloud to herself as she wiggled in the rope in hope of loosening it. Those darn boys had it tied tight around her. She sighed and tried once more before she felt the ropes fall off her with ease.

"There, it's depressing watching you struggle with that." Peter stood and walked away from her, she shook her head and stood to head back into the woods. He turned around to to see her shake her head in irritation before walking right back into the woods. He wanted to go after her, but he couldn't. For her safety. He called for his shadow telling it to follow and keep an eye on her as she wandered. She grumbled quietly to herself on Peter's behavior. Well it's awfully depressing watching you gripe at everyone. Wendy thought, she believed herself to be clever. Ha! Gripe at everyone, he's a jerk! Her thoughts continued on this path for quite some time.

"Mother princess is back!" The young boy called spotting Wendy again. She smiled at him, it quickly faltered when she caught sight of something behind them. She recognized the dingy cloth and leapt to grab the little boy hiding behind a tree with him. She heard the loud pop of a gun going off and thunk-ing into a thick tree.

"I need you to stay here and hide." She whispered into the boys ear and he nodded eagerly and hid in the bush resting by their feet.

"Come out girl, I got the boy in sight." Her heart pounded, she had left the older boy exposed to that damned pirate. She slowly walked around the tree with her hands up in surrender. She could see the boy frozen in fear glancing between her and the pirate. She hadn't seen him dig out the knife and chuck it her way. The countless dodgeball games saved her life as she moved out of the way at the last minute hearing the blade go into the tree. It took some force but she pulled it out as he reloaded his gun to shoot her. Now, her knowing this was nothing like a fairy tale nor an action book she threw the knife with all her force. She knew it wouldn't make it to her target, she wanted to hit him in the chest. Not killing him but seriously injuring him. The knife hit his lower thigh and he fell in pain, he raised the gun towards the boy and she took off. She pushed him out of the way as it came closer towards them. She knew she would get hit, where she had no clue.

Her eyes closed as she waited for the pain to come but nothing did. She opened them to see the shadow standing in front of her and the bullet lodged in it's dark chest before it took off towards the pirate. She heard quick footsteps and watched the older boy on the ground gasp for air and cover his face. She watched as Peter came running towards them, she was frozen in her spot. Too shocked to do anything. Those boys could have died, she could have died. He made sure both boys were ok and watched as Wendy stood rooted to her spot not moving. He broke. He knew she wasn't ok, so he walked over to her and hugged her. It took her a moment before she realized what he was doing and she hugged him back. Her hands clutched the fabric of his shirt tightly, she couldn't help it. She held him tight to her in fear and shock, her breathing was erratic and coming out in short quick gasps.

"Are you ok?" he whispered in her ear trying to calm her shaking body. She shook her head no and tightened her grip on his shirt. It took her a minute to let go of his shirt and head over to the younger boy. She picked him up in her arms and hugged him, she then moved to the older boy and hugged him to her side.

"Are you boys alright?" Her voice shook but they both nodded their head to her and hugged her back.

"Take them back to the treehouse. I want the older boys on watch through the night." He spoke first to Wendy and then to his shadow as it pushed the bullet out of it's dark chest. It took off into the forest on its own silent patrol. Wendy had started heading back holding the young boy in her arms and clutching the other boy's hand in hers as she walked. She was trying to control her breathing as she walked but her mind kept wandering towards what happened only moments ago. She nearly tripped over a branch but Peter's hand shot out grabbing the back of her dress and straightening her out before letting go. She silently thanked him and continued walking with the boys.

The night was rough on everyone. Wendy couldn't sleep, she was still too shook up about her near death incident by saving the boys. Peter watched out the window at the few Lost Boys watching the forest for any sign of pirates or possible threats. Tootles would wake with a start only to stare at Wendy to check if she was alright and then head back to bed. He did this multiple times throughout the night. Peter would go back and forth, watching the boys then seeing if she was ok. At one point during the night he grew irritated watching the boys pace and Wendy stay up punishing herself. He stood from the window and walked over to her, she had her knees pressed to her chest and her chin resting atop them. Her eyes followed him as he walked towards her and sat down behind her. He pulled her into his chest his knees blocking her from the outside and his arms wrapped around her waist. She moved her legs back to her chest, her thighs pressing into his hands as she sat still.

By morning she had managed to sleep for a few minutes and was leaning against Peter in her drowsy state. He shifted her to the bed to go check on the boys changing patrols. She moved startled by the movement and looked up to see Peter walking out the door. She sighed and rolled over, he doesn't care. He doesn't care for me, he wants nothing to do with me. She thought about this all morning as the others got up and left the treehouse finding things to do.

She had grown irritated just laying there, what seemed like noon she stood and walked out the door heading for the forest. She knew it wasn't a smart idea but she did it anyway. The woods were strangely calming to her. The bright shades of green and the crystal blue sky that peeked through relaxed her. She heard quick footsteps come up behind her and she spun around to find Peter jogging up to her.

"What are you doing out here? Was yesterday not enough?" He glared at her and let out a sigh of irritation.

"Its peaceful out here. Its calming." She stared at her feet trying to think.

"Find somewhere else thats peaceful, you're going to get yourself killed." His voice turned harsh and caused her to flinch. She frowned at him.

"I can take care of myself Peter." She growled out her response to him.

"Really, because you've done an excellent job taking care of yourself." She glared at him, she saved his ass from that boat. Can't take care of herself, hell she'd taken care of him!

"Excuse me?" She stepped forward in anger trying to make herself bigger. She saw the small dagger on his hip, this one being made of real metal. She would show him she could take care of herself.

"You heard me Wendy." He stepped closer to her knowing she had only come forward to look big. He knew her, knew all her thoughts and moves. Yet he still didn't expect her to grab his dagger from his hip and back away from him.

"Wendy, give it to me." She glared at him and spun on her heel and took off into the forest further. He called out her name and took off after her. She had woven through the multiple trees and vines without falling or tripping. She paused to catch her breath and hid behind a tree as Peter passed her still going after her.

"Well, isn't it Wendy." She spun to see the pirate that she loathed to see.

"Hook." She stood tall and a good five feet away from him, he smiled at her and took a step forward. She mimicked and took a step back. She wasn't going to let him get any closer. He laughed at her and drew a sword swinging it towards her. She smacked it with Peter's dagger and successfully dodged his hit. She learned some things being with Peter. The fight begun, each swinging into the air trying to hit something to win. Wendy ran on adrenaline, feeling like she was on a roll with every hit and block she had managed on Hook. Hook ran on pure anger and revenge, he wanted the boy and the girl dead. She hadn't noticed how close she had gotten to the cliff until the sound of rushing water filled her ears. It didn't help when the rain began to pour down on top of them both. Their feet slipping here and there as they rolled over rocks and tree vines.

"Wendy!" She didn't let the voice distract her from her mission. Her foot slipped on a sharp rock slicing open her calf an inch, losing her balance she stumbled.

"I'm not losing to a little girl!" He snarled as he swung one last time, he felt the sword catch but continue on. He watched flabbergasted as she stood tall and forced him off the cliff. He went down with a splash and a cry. Peter went to her side and brought her back to the shore to the boys. The storm had slowed to an almost stop by the time they arrived. Freak weather Neverland has, Wendy thought to herself.

Her hair was plastered to her pale face and she sniffled as she stared up at him. Her clothes stuck to her uncomfortably making her shift every few minutes. He wasn't in much better condition. His clothes clung to every muscle of his body and his hair hung in his eyes. It didn't block his view of her however. Thanks to her shortness. His hands went to cup her face.

"You're a mess." He told her quietly while observing her features. She smiled at him.

"Damn straight." He smiled back at her reply. It wasn't allowed to grace his lips long before her face twisted in pain and she clutched at her chest. He hadn't noticed the ripped cloth going from her shoulder down to her hip. The adrenaline pumping through her veins kept her from feeling anything until now. The cut oozed blood and she crumpled to the ground in pain. Logan rushed to her side and ripped the rest of the shirt open to see the gash running pink and ragged oozing a scarlet red covering her wet body.

"Tink get the thread and a needle. She needs to be stitched up." Tink obeyed and rushed off to go find the thread and a needle. Neverland being the dangerous place it was they took first aid and medical supplies from the real world home. It wasn't the first time someone was hurt in this place. She came back quickly dropping the thread by Wendy's body and the needle into Logan's hand. Peter stood frozen in fear. Landon tried to keep most of the blood coming from her and decorating her pale body. She cried out in pain before becoming quiet when she caught the look on their faces when she made any sound.

"Tink, num her. Take away the memory of the ship, the fight and of the pain." Peter gazed at the fairy with an alarmed look silently begging her to listen. Being a fairly she could do many things, taking away bad memories was one of them. However, Wendy deserved to have this memory, not the pain of course, but the adventure. The truth and courage and bravery she had wrangled from it. She deserved to know she did something great. So she merely covered the memory with a lie. They played around the forest before a branch cut her. It was stupid really but how could she explain this wound otherwise? The boys worked quickly closing the ragged skin and making sure she was properly stitched and cared for. They had to take her home. Only they could keep a close eye on her stitches and her safety, the Lost boys had failed her. That's how they felt anyway.

"Peter we have to take her home. She can't stay here, she'll die." He stared at her face, she was staring at Tink as she rearranged her memories.

"Tink, take her memory of Neverland away." She froze and stared at Peter in disbelief.

"Do it Tink. Don't disobey me." She glanced at him and nodded only this time she covered the memory to be discovered later. She posed it like a dream, it would have that dreamy aspect. The hazy quick movement, the bright colors, hell the sword fights with pirates would make Neverland itself seem like a dream. That's what it felt like anyway. Peter began to speak again but Tink snapped.

"No more Peter. You can't keep this a lie from her. When we return she'll know who we are. She's still our friend." The golden orb of a fairy burned bright red.

"We won't be going back." Tootles shot him a questioning glance. Logan and Landon exchanged looks of anger and denial. Curly stayed quiet and continued to watch as Wendy stared up at Tink's golden hue.

"I'm going back with her Peter. She's not safe alone there. Smee still works there and the Indian tribe is still angry with us. I'm going back." Tink's bell sound grew louder in her anger at the boy.

"Then go. But the rest of us aren't going back." With that, and his magic being back he disappeared into the tree house to think. Landon stood and walked towards Tink.

"Be safe, get her home safe. Come back whenever you can." She nodded and fluttered to take form of her human state to get Wendy home.

**Hey Guys, I know it's been a while but I want to say thank you to everyone and your comments. This is an extra long chapter I actually have more written but decided to cut it short because I didn't want it to drag on. I wanna thank Lost in Loud Silence for all her lovely and constructive comments and Mae, and Gnik nus for commenting on almost every chapter I've written. Just because I named them specifically doesn't mean I don't notice everyone else reviews. They all make me smile like a big idiot when I read them thank you all so much. You don't understand how grateful I am for you guys liking my story and just being the amazing people you are. I hope you all like. Thank you all so very much! Happy New Year guys hope yours was amazing!**


	15. Chapter 15

Wendy woke to the obnoxious beeping sound hitting her ears. Her alarm clock sounded weird, where was it? Why couldn't she turn it off. Her hand swatted around her in an attempt to shut it up. Where was it?

"Oh sweetheart don't do that you could open your stitches." Her eyes shot open to see her mother staring at her and trying to put her arm back to her side. Her eyes filled with pain and sadness as she gazed at her daughter. Her hair was a mess and looked matted down by days of missing showers. Her eyes had bags under them and her skin looked a little pale from the lack of real sunlight.

"Where am I?" She tried to sit up but a hand on her shoulder pushed her back down. She followed the arm up to a blonde girl she recognized. She wasn't in a much better condition than her mother. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with guilt and decorated with bags insinuating no sleep.

"You don't remember?" She could see the tears rise in her mothers eyes. She looked back at the blonde whose name escaped her. She looked guilty and remorseful as she stared at Wendy laying on the bed.

"We were spending the day at the mall. The guys left to go on the London trip. Remember? It was dark when we started to leave and a man came after us. He had a knife Wendy and you jumped in front of me to save me." Wendy stared at the girl she had no clue what she was talking about. The London trip sounded familiar but nothing else does. What is happening?

"I couldn't get the blood to stop so I tried stitching it up." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"She saved your life Wendy." She stayed quiet taking in all the information she was given.

"May I be alone with her please." She looked at her mom who nodded quietly before heading out to talk to a passing doctor.

"Tink. I have no memory of any of that. I remember talking to you and Peter before we, he left for London. Tink there is something you're not telling me because I remember going to the airport and being on that plane." Tink could hear the heart monitor speed up with Wendy's new found anger at her memory loss. She took Wendy's hand and held it to her.

"Hey, hey calm down. It'll be explained later right now this is our lie. You were hurt by a crazed man trying to kill us. You saved me I tried stitching you up and I brought you here. That's all you need to know, everything will be explained later." Wendy nodded and tried to calm down, nothing made sense. Our lie? Tink didn't even like her how could she lie? No, something wasn't right. Something was telling her Tink just wanted to help. That doesn't make sense.

"What's today?" She glanced at Tink and she scrunched up her nose in discomfort.

"July first." She tried to mark the time in her head. No just yesterday they left for London. That was June fourth.

"I'm missing a month of my memory." Tink nodded. They spent a good few weeks in Neverland which in human time is nearly a month. Time was confusing there it was either slower or faster than the time here. They missed the entire London trip, Tink had wiped the group from London of their memory of Wendy, and the Lost Boys. It's how they kept Neverland a secret.

"We claimed amnesia but the doctors don't believe it. There is no damage to your brain only your torso." Wendy's eyes went wide and she moved the blanket from her chest to see the red and angry puckered scar going from her shoulder to one side of her waist. Holy shit. She thought, how? Why? When? She stared at Tink with pleading eyes.

"Not now, soon I promise."

It was a while before they let her out, everyone was afraid she'd reopen her stitches. She'd missed the entire summer and about a week of school. She was slowly trying to get back on her feet. Still no memory of that missing month, or how she'd gotten her wound. Sometimes she liked to pretend her wound was from a fight, a daring sword fight. One against an evil pirate who wanted her dead. But that was silly, and just a dream. Yet it felt so real. Tink helped her out with things, like showers, carrying things, and simple tasks Wendy couldn't perform herself. Once her stitched were out she knew that a nasty scar would remain on her skin to remind her of what she couldn't remember. She wouldn't mind so much if she knew where the damn thing had come from, yet right now it was just a burden.

"How is she?" Tink had her arms crossed against her chest as she stared at their feet.

"No memory, broken, lost, and scared. How do you think she's doing Peter?" Her anger was starting to seep into their conversation.

"Tink we had to." His voice turned hard as he looked down at her.

"No, you couldn't face the truth. She got hurt saving you, defending you, loving you Peter. You turned your back on her when she did. She's missing a month of her memory. It makes her frustrated, and confused and distant. She doesn't talk to anyone because your reputation here ruined her, and when you didn't return the rumors spread like wildfire. All dealing with you and her ." Tinks face burned with heat and anger, she stared at him watching the mask he put up crumble slightly. Something she said had stuck a note with him. She knew she was right.

"Don't you think I know? I've been keeping an eye on the both of you this entire time Tink. Don't you think I want to help her, but we need to stay away. It's what's best for her to keep her safe." She glared at the boy hoping her eyes could explode his head. When that didn't work she spun on her heel and left to go find Wendy. She had left her in the cafeteria alone. She returned to see a boy sitting next to Wendy, and she had a small kind smile on her face. Well, if Peter wasn't going to come back then why not encourage Wendy and the boy. Wendy deserved to be happy damn it. She had gone from pretty blouses to shirts that covered every inch of her neck and chest. She was ashamed and it made Tink angry.

"Wendy who is this?" Tink smiled at the both of them while plopping down in a seat across from her. The boy was tall but thats not saying much considering Wendy and herself were rather short.

"Uh this is Hunter, we met before school ended. He's new." Wendy stared past Tink as something caught her eye. That shadow. It looked familiar. That's silly, she thought, a shadow can't look familiar. She quickly excused herself and followed it.

"Hi Hunter, I'm Tammy. Tink is my nickname. So what brings you to this quiet little town?" He smiled at her, well he wasn't unattractive. His blonde hair went just above his collar and framed his face. His bright blue eyes kept her in place, it made her slightly uncomfortable. He seemed so familiar, and yet she felt like she had never met him before.

"My mom switched jobs. Got offered a pretty good salary here so we packed up and came here." She nodded and looked around for Wendy. She needed a way to stop talking to this boy. She felt uncomfortable being near him, even talking to him.

"That girl lately is always running off." He laughed and it startled her. Even his laugh was off, something wasn't right.

Wendy looked up and down the hallway, the shadow was gone. She huffed and winced in pain, her stitches hurt. She came walking back into the cafeteria and sat down bringing her cardigan closer to her and covering her scar despite the sweltering heat.

"You meet Hunter yet?" She asked Tink, she nodded unsure if she should really say anything.

"I heard that Peter got her pregnant and ran away so he wouldn't have to raise a child." The girl from another table snickered after watching Wendy bring her frumpy clothes around her body more. She eyed Wendy up trying to see why she had been the schools gossip for so long. What the dangerous Peter saw in her. Wendy could hear everything. Every rumor, every story. There wasn't a way not to hear any of their comments.

"I heard that she's in a protection program while he's in jail. He tried to kill her. Haven't you seen that scar on her chest." One girl with bright blonde hair snickered before turning to the first one. They knew she could hear their comments. Every time they spoke she would get smaller in her chair so they continued, they enjoyed sizing her up and tearing her down.

"I saw it in gym class. It's so ugly!" The third girl cackled with laughter. Wendy watched as a boy from there group entered the conversation. He looked over at the girl still trying to disappear from their sight. She was a pretty little thing, small and delicate despite her ugly clothing. His friends were just jealous she had caught the eye of the famous bad boy Peter and they hadn't. Like always. Hell he was jealous of Peter and that new boy sitting next to her. She was attractive, an idiot like Peter didn't deserve her.

"Now common give the girl a break." It gave her a little hope for the people here. Maybe not everyone believed the nasty ideas others came up with.

"We all know it's because he's abusive and wouldn't let her leave. Remember those bruises she had a few months back?" Out the window and into the deep blue sea of despair went her hopes on the shallow idiots she called school mates. Tink had had enough, she heard every comment and snicker since the day they went back to school. Wendy this, Peter that. Her friends were good and honest people, stupid sometimes but nonetheless amazing people.

"Hey, shut the fuck up. You don't know her, or Peter. She got injured saving his life you twats." Tink had heard and watched as Wendy crumbled beneath each comment. She snapped, no one talked about her girl like that. Not even in hell could they.

"She's a smart girl she'd never get pregnant unlike you." She glared at the first girl. Who as she knew from last year had an abortion because her boyfriend knocked her up. Tink knew things about everyone in the school and she wasn't afraid to use it as arsenal against them.

"Peter did everything to keep her safe, to keep all of us safe." She snarled at the second girl before turning to the third who coward back.

"She didn't ask for that scar, it's not ugly. It gives her character and strength and it's a reminder of a courageous deed. Unlike your makeup plastered face that is a reminder of how clown like you look." She turned towards the boy who stared at her in shock. Out of all the boys in Peter's group he was only afraid of the tiny angry blonde one. She terrified just about anyone. If you denied it you had to be lying. Or her friend.

"Peter was not abusive, and would never be. He cared for her and tried to keep her from harms way. She had those bruises because she's clumsy. However she's not clumsy enough to trip up the stairs like you do every week." She turned back to the table to see a stunned Hunter and a glistening red eyed Wendy. She mouthed a thank you and Tink nodded. She grabbed Wendy's arm and helped her up, she was taking her home. She wasn't going to subject her to this any longer. She didn't deserve it.

"Where are we going?" Wendy whispered as she stood beside Tink.

"Home. We're going home." Tink stayed with Wendy more than anyone else, she had no where to go. She didn't even remember anything from Freshman year or younger. Which was odd. She has no memory of a mother or father. She just remembers Peter taking her in, from then on she only stayed with Peter. Now with Peter bouncing back and forth between Neverland and here she just stayed with Wendy. Wendy's mother didn't mind she loved Tink, and well Wendy's father was always working so it didn't really bother him either. The boys loved her, she was small like them so they always thought it was fun to play more childlike games with her. She didn't mind, she loved the boys they were absolutely adorable and creative.

Tink stopped by their lockers and opened them stuffing whatever books and papers they would need for home later that night. It wasn't a long walk home but Tink kept Wendy close and checked her constantly in the nasty heat. Once they entered the house Mrs. Darling came rushing up to them asking what was wrong and why. Tink sent Wendy upstairs and quietly explained to her mother why they were home. She nodded and sent Tink upstairs with a glass of apple juice for the both of them. She placed them on Wendy's dresser and then turned towards Wendy who sat on her bed quietly. Tink stripped the cardigan from her shoulders and tossed a tank top at her.

"Get into something more comfortable, its too hot for that crap Wendy." She silently obeyed and changed into the tank top to let the fresh air sooth her now burning skin. Wendy had become shy again, she wasn't the daring, sarcastic, and adventurous girl she had become in Neverland. She was broken.

"Tink, what really happened? Over the summer. Why do I have this thing?" She watched as the girl moved to and from in her room as she made Wendy comfortable and distracting herself in the process. She didn't respond, instead she continued to keep herself busy around the room.

"Why are we friends? Last thing I remember is we hated each other." Tink sighed and stood still, was it time?

"In your missing chunks of memory we became friends, we could tolerate each other and then we let the past go. We became friends." She folded the cardigan she had stripped off Wendy, she knew Wendy would be using it again tomorrow.

"Why can I not remember anything?"

"I was told not to tell you." She whispered it hoping Wendy wouldn't hear, but that wasn't the case. Wendy went to speak up but Tink butt in.

"Lily comes back next week doesn't she?" Wendy sat quietly. Don't change the subject. She thought to herself before speaking up again.

"Tink I want to know. Why do I have this thing across my chest?" Tink sighed and sat beside Wendy and grabbed her hand.

"A sword fight, you got it in a sword fight." Wendy shook her head irritated, that was a dream. Not real life, but it would explain a lot. No, Wendy she's messing with you don't believe her. Wendy chanted it in her head. It was pure nonsense.

"Tink don't lie to me." Tink grabbed Wendy's shoulder and pulled her close to her.

"Think about it, what else could make something like that? You know it wasn't to save me. What was it from Wendy." With that she left Wendy to think on her own and headed back downstairs to go fetch the boys from school.

After hesitantly believing Tink's far out idea of a sword fight she began to relax in her clothing. It was like it was a sort of closure for her, in some weird and twisted way, but closure nonetheless. She stopped wearing the cardigans but began ignoring what people said about her. She had Tink and Hunter. As the days passed she grew closer to Hunter. Lily came back but stayed away from the three, and Wendy didn't know why. Her friend was ignoring her and she had not a clue as to why. It hurt a lot actually.

Wendy would bring Tink and Hunter along to just relax or hang out to get Tink use to him. Nothing would really work though. She had even forced them to be in a room alone together while she went to go get more snacks or drinks. Coming back to the room after that was awkward. Both sat silently across the room from each other, neither looked in each others direction or truly acknowledged the other. She didn't know how to fix it. Tink couldn't stand to be along with him. He gave her a bad feeling, something in her gut made her cringe at just being near him. He made her stomach clench and the bile rise up her throat. He emotionally and physically unnerved her. She never told Wendy but she didn't need to know. She was ok with him, but that didn't mean she was ok with them close together. She just had to keep a close eye on them.

She sat on the couch watching a movie with Tink by her feet and Hunter beside her. It was peaceful, Tink interjected thoughts here and there while Hunter laughed at her. It made Tink cringe on the inside, her vibe never went away. He was bad news but Wendy had taken a liking to the boy. Something Tink regretted encouraging. His leg would occasionally brush her arm and she would shudder in disgust before inching away trying to make it inconspicuous. The doorbell rang and Wendy jumped up to answer it. She opened it to see Lily staring straight at her. Her hair in a wild mess as she stared into Wendy's eyes. A little creeped out she pushed the door closed a little. Lily hadn't talked to her in weeks and now she shows up staring at her like a creeper. Lily caught the motion and it hurt her but also snapped her out of her thoughts. Now or never. Once she found out Wendy had been sent back home she forced Tootles to tell her everything. It took some convincing but finally he had spilt everything to her. From her near death experience saving two Lost Boys and then her death battle with Hook who had from their knowledge still not shown up. So she went researching. She spent her free time during school to read and figure out what exactly she could do to reverse what Peter did to her best friend.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" She grabbed her arm and yanked her outside shutting the door behind her. She wasn't going to take no for an answer, Wendy was coming with her and getting her memory back.

"What is the last thing you remember?" She grabbed onto Wendy's arms and held her straight in front of her, studying her. She saw the panicked and shocked look enter her friends eyes before she answered the question.

"Uhm, the boys leaving for London. After that there's really nothing." Lily shook her head and grabbed Wendy taking her down the street to her house. That was absolutely ridiculous, he took everything from her. He didn't even leave her with a small memory of the island. Mr. Kiowa glanced at the girl and looked at his daughter, he knew what she was about to do. He didn't know whether her idea was good or bad. He let her be, she would the tribe's new healer after all. He had to trust her judgement on certain things. She dragged her friend up the stairs and sat her on the bed.

"Lily what's going on, is everything ok?" She stood to see if her friend was ok, Lily passed and pushed her back onto the bed. She was confused and a little frightened, something was wrong with her friend but she couldn't figure out what. That just made it worse not knowing why she was acting this way.

"Lily!" Wendy yelled out to her friend in frustration, she wasn't happy being pushed around after being ignored for weeks.

"Do you want to remember what happened or not?" She raised her voice in irritation at her friend. She was trying to think and Wendy was sitting there yelling at her for shoving her back onto the bed. Wendy sat with a dark fire burning flowing through her eyes as she stared back at her. She wanted to know, she needed too. Could she finally get to know what had happened after almost three months.

"How?" She whispered desperately, she wanted to know. Why could she not remember? Would she really give me my answers? Lily handed her a cup filled with dark chocolate colored opaque liquid. She smelt it and the smell of light breezy roses filled her nose followed by a small scent of mint. It smelt delicious but, would it taste the same?

"Drink it and whatever they did to your memories comes back. Trust me Wendy, I would never hurt you. I just want to help." She held one of Wendy's hands in both her own. After all her research she had come up with something called a memory drink. It had a variety of herbs and flowers from Neverland she demanded her father bring back when he arrived home a few days ago. He listened because he knew she was working on something important. Wendy stared at the funny liquid and went to take a sip before Lily interjected one last command.

"Drink all of it if you want everything clear, everything you've ever been unclear about. Every memory, every math question, everything from your mind. Half of it for just missing or misplaced memories, or take a sip to still figure things out." Lily had only found one recipe and it was a strong one. It was to help clear one's thoughts but drinking the entire thing would clear the entire mind. Half of the drink would fix memories tampered with which she was hoping Wendy would choose. Only a sip of the liquid and well she'd still be in square one. Wendy obeyed, well she wanted to remember what memories she had missing. She didn't care for everything to be clear, life is good with some mystery. She drank half of the tea and handed it back to Lily. She sat and let it slide down her throat. Well, it's not bad tasting but I don't feel any different.

"I don't feel any different, and I still can't remember Lily." She nodded and moved to stand in front of her. She read that the liquid would take some time to work and process, with some sleep she'd be good.

"You need rest. Go to bed early and get a good night's rest. In the morning you'll remember it all." She nodded and said her goodbye before heading back to her house, Tink stood outside searching back and forth for Wendy. That girl disappears constantly, Tink thought out things silently to herself and waited for Wendy to get closer before going off.

"Where the hell did you go?" Tink couldn't help the natural reaction to stomp her foot in discontent. It was natural for her to do it. Wendy rolled her eyes at Tink's behavior. She had grown use to her short temper and bursts of anger but it was something that never bothered her about Tink. Everyone does it.

"Relax, Lily just wanted to show me something. Let's go finish watching the movie." They slipped inside together and resumed their spots as they finished the movie off. After it ended Wendy silently sent Hunter out of the house and made something for her and Tink to eat while her parents worked and the boys stayed at her aunts house for the 's mother didn't think she could handle babysitting her brothers for the night with her injury still fresh.

Later that night Wendy had slipped into her bed and rolled over to turn the light off as Tink sat reading next to her. Her mom didn't mind Tink, they often shared a room together at night before school the next day. She fell asleep immediately despite Tink's light still blaring throughout the room. Tink had to take an extra 15 minutes trying to wake Wendy up. She wouldn't budge, and when Tink was fed up she went to the bathroom with a cup. She filled it with cold water and apologized ahead of time before dumping it over Wendy's head. She jumped up with a jolt and glared at Tink.

"Stupid pixie what the hell was that for?" Wendy yelled at her and paused before staring at a stunned Tink. She pushed her wet hair out of her face and still stared at Tink.

"You're a fairy, you wiped my memory. Tink!" Wendy yelled at her and Tink blushed a bright red as Wendy stood up to tackle her friend onto the bed. Tink shrieked in panic as she hit the bed and Wendy pinned her down.


	16. Chapter 16

"Wendy! I had too, Peter forced me to. I had too." Wendy glared at her friend and helped her off the bed and they both dressed with Wendy asking thousands of questions to reassure her memory. She had to be sure everything was real this time and not a lie. As they walked into the school building Wendy began to grumble under her breath.

"I'm gunna kick your ass Tink." Tink gasped and punched Wendy in the shoulder and complained back at her. Wendy shot her a glare, she wasn't happy with the fairy. She took away her memory, the memories that had changed her as a person and how she thought. She knew Peter had made her but that is still no excuse, she had left her like this for nearly months and never gave her back her memory. Stupid fairy.

"I was forced to, I had no choice Wendy. I wanted you to keep your memory, Peter had other ideas." Wendy rolled her eyes and headed to her next class with Tink beside her trying to make a case for herself. The day rolled by slowly before lunch. Wendy waited for Tink at the lunch table watching the doors, that's when she spotted the shadow slink across the room and out the door. She looked down at the charm bracelet she still wore and took off towards the shadow. Peter. She was stopped when Hunter stepped in the door before she could leave it.

"Hunter, there you are. I was just going to look for you and Tink." He smiled down at her and hugged her close to him. He had finally gotten her to trust him, it was almost time. He had a big plan set in motion with her and he wasn't going to let his plan fail or disappoint his boss. She was going to be his.

"Sorry, I was watching my chemistry teacher nearly blow up the school." He spoke softly as he observed her, she nodded her head and smiled back. She had no problem with him despite Lily's and Tink's objections. To them something was wrong, but she saw no problem with him. He was as sweet as pie, he couldn't harm a fly even if he wanted too. She always thought nice things about him, to her he was an example of an extinct gentleman species.

"I'll meet you at the table ok? I'm going to look for Tink." He smiled and took her hand and kissed it before she walked off. She could feel the bright blush shine on her features and heat up her face. He had been doing things like that lately, kissing her hand and giving her long hugs. It made her feel weird, feel special. She still missed and wanted Peter back but he wasn't going to come back. He had said so himself, and she had to move on. She couldn't keep stuck on him forever, he had those snotty mermaids to keep him busy and his wonderful Neverland. She was bitter. She felt like he led her on. She pushed the thoughts behind before continuing on down the dirty hallway looking for Tink. She turned a corner and paused, the tall boy fresh on her mind. She froze to stare at the boy glaring down at Lily as she crossed her arms and yelled at him. She hid behind the corner but listened intently to their conversation.

"What do you mean she remembers?" His voice growled out at her.

"She remembers everything Peter. You didn't see the way she crumbled before people when they began talking about her. You don't know the rumors they spat at her. Better she know the truth then be stuck in the dark." She had stepped forward glaring at him, her patience long gone. How could he hurt her like that? He had no regard for other people's feelings, he was selfish and rude. She felt bad for her friend even being caught up with a pathetic jerk like Peter.

"That wasn't your call Lily. I did it to keep her safe. She doesn't need to remember Neverland it'll only endanger her." Lily snorted and rolled her eyes at the boy. Her hair fell into her face and she flicked it off her shoulder while continuing to glare at the boy.

"You know you're a coward Peter. She was safe. She is strong and smart and she had saved your life along with some of the Lost Boys. You cast her away first chance she got injured." Wendy's hand shot up to her shoulder where her scar rested against her skin as a permanent reminder. Lily covered her face with her hands and shook her head in anger. She was close to seeing red and she didn't want to be looking at Peter any longer than necessary.

"I had to keep her safe. You lied to her all her life, I just had her memories taken away. How big of a difference is it. You're exactly like me Lily, if I'm a coward, so are you." Her head shot up to give him an incredulous look.

"I am nothing like you. You're pathetic Peter. You obviously don't care, go back to Neverland. She's doing fine on her own." Lily spun on her heel and stormed off passing Wendy without a glance. Peter watched her go and shook his head. How dare she tell him he doesn't care. He hasn't stepped foot in Neverland since she began school. He's been watching her the entire time, he's been protecting her. He watches as that stupid blonde boy flirts with her and pushes himself at her. How she politely declines and just let things happen. How all their remarks made her hide in her clothes and in her thoughts. Lily couldn't tell him he didn't care or that he was a coward he was protecting her dammit. He was startled when he watched Tink walked right past him without so much as a glance or a snarky comment. She turned the corner and grabbed Wendy's arm as she did and headed back toward the cafeteria with her in tow.

"I never pegged you as an eavesdropper Wendy." Tink spoke softly before turning to look at a blank faced Wendy. She wanted to push Peter out of her mind, he didn't want to be around her. Why bother with him anymore?

"I wasn't, I was looking for you and happened to overhear their conversation." Tink studied Wendy for a minute still watching the blank face she had. She knew Wendy was hiding something, what exactly she didn't know but she was determined to find out. Tink came back with Wendy to see Lily furiously talking on her phone in another language and Hunter sitting awkwardly next to her. Once Lily had angrily hung up Tink grabbed her arm on the table and spoke quickly in her native language. Wendy stared in shock at the fairy who spoke with confidence in each syllable she pronounced.

"What do you need help with Tink?" Both Neverland girls stared wide eyed at the boy who had spoken. Shit. What is he? Tink thought and tried analyzing him while Lily had millions of thoughts run through her head mirroring Tinks.

"You're all lucky, I can only speak English." Wendy had felt the tension thicken, she needed to diffuse the situation quickly. He still made her friends uncomfortable.

"Something like that." Hunter looked at Wendy and glanced back at the girls. He needed them gone, they would mess everything up.

"So uh, this weekend I was gunna take my brothers to the concert at the Town Hall. Anyone want to come join me?" Wendy looked at both her friends before Tink's crumpled in decision.

"Wendy you know I would but Lily and I have a big drama presentation to work on this weekend." Tink wasn't exactly lying, she did have Drama class with Lily but they didn't have a project to work on. Tink wanted answers and she knew Tiger Lily could give them to her.

"I'll go with you." Hunter smiled at Wendy and she returned it gratefully.

"That would be awesome. I guess I'll meet you at my house. You know where I live after all." The two began talking to themselves about the weekend plans and Tink grew sick. Something in her stomach twisted and made her worried. She quietly excused herself and took off down the hall and towards the glass doors trapping her in a stuffy school. She needed air. She pushed the door open with an incredible amount of force causing it to bounce violently off the post beside it. She let a large gasp of air fill her lungs as the trees blew in a silent swirl of wind. She let out a silent shriek when something grabbed her arm. She spun to smack at it only to find the concerned green eyes of her best friend. He held her in a tight hug and just let her stand there trying to find her breath and thoughts.

"Peter, there's something about that boy that makes me uncomfortable. Something dangerous." She whispered it quietly more to herself than him despite her addressing it to him. He held her head in a cradle as he let her just speak and think. He hadn't exactly heard what he said but he still stayed there for her comfort.

"It's alright Tink, everything will be alright." He spoke softly trying to reassure her and calm her down before she had to go back to class, or made Wendy look for her. He needed to stay away from her to be safe, but he needed to comfort his friend first.

Wendy was rushing around the house trying to get the boys clean on a Saturday morning which was next to impossible with those monsters. Tink had left early in the morning to avoid seeing Hunter and headed to Tiger Lily's home.

"Morning Tink, good to see you." She opened the door wider and let Tink slipped through. She pointed to the stairs and followed the fairy up and down the hall to her father's study. He had given her permission to use it, however she forgot to remind Tink of the traps her father has set up throughout the house. Tink walked in and everything grew in size, the laughter of Lily hit her ears from the floor. What the fuck? Tink thought as she looked up to see Tiger Lily in her Indian garb and laughing at her from the floor. Tink studied herself only to realize her wings stuck out proudly from her small body.

"Dammit Tiger Lily!" She twinkled loudly as Lily burst out in more laughter. She picked the fairy up and placed her on the desk before pulling out another book for her to stand on.

"Sorry Tink, I forgot. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Tink glared at the girl shouting for her to change her back or at least take the charm off of the room.

"Sorry Tink, I can't its a safety precaution. Once we leave the room you'll turn back to normal. My father set it up to keep things safe and locked up, can't let our secrets get out." She gave Tink a final smile before sitting back in her father's chair and studying Tink.

"So what's up girl? You said you needed my help yesterday." Tink looked down at her feet kicking at the cover of the book she stood on. Her arms went over her chest and she slightly looked up to see Lily staring at her.

"You got Wendy her memories back. Could you do the same for me?" Lily's eyes widened as she stared at the small girl.

"What happened to your memories?" She leaned forward to center her attention solely on Tink. Tink looked at her, her face was soft and clear of any blemish. Her big round hazel eyes gazing into her smaller blue ones.

"Uh, I don't know. All I can remember is Peter taking me in Freshman year before everything started and that's it. Everything from before is gone." Lily's eyes went wide and she sat back with an impressed whistle flowing through her lips.

"That'll, uh that'll be a little harder. It's a longer time span and I need more ingredients, I used the last, the only ones I had on Wendy. Besides we don't know who did it to you or what they were. I researched how to fix Wendy, how, who and when the time frame was." She watched as Tink looked dejected and crumpled before her. She turned away and kicked at the book cover again.

"Tink, that doesn't mean I won't try to help you. I will do everything I can to get those memories back, but it will take some time and work." She picked Tink up and went to one of the bookshelves decorating her father's pale blue shelves. She searched through the shelves carefully pulling out specific books and placing them down on the desk behind them.

"Half of these are made up but they originate from real cures, real stories. I had to read through dozens of them before I finally found one that would cure Wendy. This time I have you to help me, and maybe we can trick Wendy into helping as well." She kept picking up books and placing them behind her before she nearly cleared out the entire collection. She turned to place Tink back on the desk and began sorting through them.

"I don't feel safe leaving Wendy with him. Maybe we can hold this off till later, you said it was going to take a while. Let's go crash her date." Lily nodded and took Tink out of the room as she grew back into her size and left the house in a rush with Lily following behind in a quick rush nearly taking off the back of her shoes in the process. When they arrived at the house Wendy was just heading out with the boys jumping around the front lawn. Wendy locked the door and turned around to see her friends coming up the walkway.

"Hey, you guys tagging along?" They nodded at her and Tink scanned the area for Hunter.

"Calm down, Hunter had to cancel. It was just me and the boys before you two showed up." Tink smiled brightly at her and took Michael's hand before heading down the sidewalk with him. John climbed on Lily's back and turned to grabbed Wendy's hand before walking down the street slowly catching up to Tink and Michael. The concert at the Town Hall was one of the most talked about events in town and the high school. It was an entire day set aside for the town to listen to the new bands around town and if they were lucky bands from around the country. The town wasn't big but it had it's connections to its fair share of celebrities and famous bands. The event would go all night and end in fireworks. It was a one day celebration of the town's founding, a significant date that lived on in every small child to its oldest adult. Wendy jumped when she felt her back pocket buzz and quickly pulled her phone out shielding it from Lily's view.

'Meet you there!' She smiled and stuffed the phone in her back pocket. Her plan was genius, she knew her friends weren't the biggest fans of Hunter's but she had to try and get them to be civil. Do you know what it's like to have your friends split in two because of someone they didn't like? Someone who was close to you? Wendy felt terrible when it happened, she was going to miss out on having a fun time with her brothers and friends because they couldn't get along. She grabbed John by the back of his collar to keep him from walking into the little old lady he was oblivious to walking in front of him. She maneuvered him around her and straight into Hunter on accident. Lily exchanged a weary glance with Tink who had paled quickly.

"Hey, glad I could catch up." He smiled at Wendy before turning it towards Tink. Her skin crawled at his smile and she clutched at Lily's arm trying to focus on calming down and not hurting little Michael beside her. Her nails dug into the poor girls arm and lessened on Michaels hand.

Peter watched from the shadows as Tink panicked beside the Indian princess. He also didn't miss the extremely friendly hug the boy gave Wendy. His hands were too low. He hugged her too long. It made Peter's temper spike exponentially. He was ready to head down and stop everything, his shadow a step ahead. He quickly stopped it before it could get too close to the girls and that boy. He wanted to help Tink but he had to keep hidden. This kid was bad. He was familiar but Peter couldn't exactly place it but he knew it was bad. This kid instilled so much fear in a normally fearless and relaxed girl. He sighed and looked back on the group, he was doing this to keep her safe. It was all for her safety. He was keeping his distance to keep her safe and healthy. She put so many new emotions in him that it scared him on what it would do. His shadow had never acted up so much and it was because of her. If he stayed away he kept his shadow away and everything would be safe for her. For all of them.

Wendy hooked her arm in Hunter's and advanced forward with John beside them. John was ok with Hunter, he had no problem but he sometimes felt uncomfortable around him. His smile was weird and intimidating. He always wondered where Peter had gone. He just up and disappeared over the summer and he left Wendy all on her own. John missed Peter. He was his best friend and secretly his idol. Hunter was kind of his friend but he didn't have as much fun as he did with Peter. Michael always hid from him when he came around he knew better than his brother. Michael didn't like Hunter at all. He wouldn't step toward the kid even if his small life depended on it. Never ever! He never saw why Wendy bird liked him but it wasn't exactly his problem. He gripped Tinks hand hard and hid behind the small girls legs to hide from him.

Peter wanted to help, wanted to save his best friend and the girl he couldn't get off his mind. He wanted to save the boys and the princess. It hurt him knowing that he couldn't do anything in order to keep them all safe, if they got mixed up with him again they'd be in danger. Yet he hadn't seen Hook in a while, but Smee was still at the school. That's why Tink couldn't come back. Wouldn't come back. He watched as the boy put his arm around Wendy's waist and slowly walked with her towards an open spot while the other three stayed behind John trailing in the middle. Unsure of what side to stand on. He moved closer staying in the shadows to get a better look and watch his friends.

Wendy picked a spot close to the makeshift stage and set down the blanket she had in her bag for the group to sit on. She set her bag atop it and sat down motioning for Michael to sit with her on her lap. He smiled at her but shook his head once he saw Hunter sit right next to her. He sat in Tink's lap as she sat across the large blanket the furthest she could get from him. Lily sat next to her with John again in the middle. Wendy could feel the tension, hell she could cut it with a butter knife thats how thick it was. She frowned slightly but put her smile up again and pretend like it didn't bother her. She had no problem with Hunter, he was nice and sweet and a really great person to be around. Lily gave Wendy a sad smile in hopes of giving her a sympathetic look. She felt bad for Wendy. She knew her best friend enough to know that Wendy was trying to cope with Peter's leaving. She never coped normally, she always did outlandish things to get over her problems. Her desperation to leave Peter behind blinded her from seeing the obvious flaws with the boy she currently infatuated herself with. Wendy was a great judge in character, when her head was clear that is. Lily knew she was smarter than this, she was just hurt and blinded.

Lily could see the repulsive sexual tension flowing between the two, and knowing Peter was only a few feet hidden behind them, she knew he could feel it too. She had known Peter long enough to know he had developed some serious feelings toward Wendy. Maybe even learned to love her. This public display Wendy and Hunter had was probably blowing him off the handle. She glanced back to the spot she knew he was hidden and saw the bright glow of the shadows eyes and behind it the dark look in Peter's eyes. She felt bad. She couldn't do anything. It was useless to try, Wendy wasn't listening to her. She needed to focus on helping Tink and her memory loss as well as saving Wendy from a stupid and dangerous path.

Peter watched as the boy leaned in close to her and pecked her on the cheek. Peter's blood boiled as he caught her blushing and smiling at the boy. He had something left, he wouldn't let himself believe that she had completely moved on. He wasn't being cocky, he was just in denial. He had one last trick. He pulled out his flute and began to play silently he could see it reach few young children around him. This was to test her, to see if she really was in love with this boy or if she was just replacing him for a moment. Until he returned, when he returned. The flute picked on those who felt unloved, forgotten, abandoned, and sometimes if he played it just right he could get those who felt rejected or hurt. This was his instrument, he could make it do virtually anything in his hands. He began to play a little louder, a few more children began to dance and sway to the mellifluous sound emanating from his area. Tinks ears perked up as she heard the music, she couldn't help but sway back and forth. She knew what Peter was doing, but she couldn't stop him without giving him away. The little boy began to dance in her lap.

Wendy's body began to sway against her will, the music she heard, it was so familiar. So emotional and beautiful, so moving. She loved it, she couldn't help but dance to herself to the way the music flowed around her form and her mind. Peter continued to play, he smiled. He was a replacement, somewhere in Wendy's heart Peter still stayed. This stupid insignificant boy was just a distraction. She was tricking herself and lying to herself more than she was anyone else. He slowly lowered the flute and smiled as she slowly stopped and blushed bright red while looking at Tink with a bewildered expression. Tink smiled, she knew what Peter had done and what he had accomplished in doing so. She just hoped he sprung into action soon.

The night and music had dragged on and Tink was trying to make excuses to leave the party behind to go confide in Peter. Hunter was just too much right now. When she had finally gotten away she searched the crowd for the tall boy, she jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun quickly around in fear to face her best friend. She quickly latched on to him in a hug and he returned it without hesitation.

"Peter, there's something off about him. He makes me uncomfortable and so doubtful. I feel scared around him." Peter hugged her tighter to him one hand going into her hair and holding her head close to his chest to comfort her. His other hand wrapped around her small frame and tried to sooth her shaking. He brought his lips down to kiss her head lightly.

"It'll be alright Tink. I'm here, he won't ever hurt you. I'm always here for you Tink." She nodded her head and gave him one last squeeze and pulled away before dreading her decision and walking back to the group. In all honesty she needed that hug. To be reassured and comforted and to just be believed in. Wendy searched the crowd for Tink, she had been gone sometime. Her eyes caught a little blonde holding on tightly to a tall boy but she continued searching. They looked familiar but her eyes were probably playing tricks on her. She stopped looking when she saw Tink reappear near where she had spotted the familiar couple. She smiled at the blonde and held her hand out towards the girl encouraging her to dance with her. Tink smiled back but grabbed Wendy's hand and pulled her closer to herself before dancing with her friend. The night went on and before they knew it Wendy had to take the boys home to put them to bed. Despite it being hours after their bedtime, she still needed to put them to bed.

The weekend sped by and before they knew it it was a slow and dreadful Monday morning. She had talked to Tink all weekend, exploring new ideas and dreams she hadn't realized she had.

"Why don't you go out for a sport?" Tink glanced at the girl before looking down the hallway. Her arm wrapped in Wendy's as they made their way to class. Anything to occupy Wendy's time and keep her away from Hunter, and a sport or club would do just that.

"I dunno, I'm not really athletic. Or into sports." Tinks shoulders sagged in momentary defeat before she perked up glancing at a poster on the school bulletin board.

"Why not the school play. You told me you took acting classes." Wendy snorted against her own will at Tink's suggestion.

"I was like ten. Besides I'm not an actor." Tink smiled at Wendy, of course Wendy was an actress. She had seen her skills first hand with Hook, Wendy was amazing!

"You dear girl doubt yourself. Do it please, for me." Wendy let out a sigh and reluctantly nodded her head. Tink ripped the announcement off the board and handed it to the girl, auditions were to be next week and Tink would be damned if she let her miss it.

"You should do it with me." Tink froze before shaking her head vigorously.

"I'm not an actress, or an actor or anything theatrical of any sort." Wendy smiled and paused before stopping Tink by a locker and putting her hands on the small girls shoulders. She leant down to be at eye level.

"Considering you and Peter spent an entire year covering up the existence of Neverland to a girl who basically pried herself into your lives you can be an actress." Tink could see the inner turmoil of mentioning Peter's name, aloud and in her head. Her smile didn't reach her eyes as she spoke about Peter, it never did anymore.

"That's just it we lied, that's not acting Wendy." Wendy smiled and nodded.

"That's just it Tink. You had to act like you believed the lie to make it convincing. You were acting whether you knew it or not. Besides, I won't do it unless you do it." She crossed her arms smirking at the girl before cheering when she agreed to do it with her.

"We'll have fun, I promise." Tink rolled her eyes and headed down the hall with Wendy again to their first class of the morning. Tink felt accomplished, she got Wendy to use her extra time to keep her occupied and away for Hunter. She grinned and walked up to Lily who had been rereading the same mythology and history books she had to fix Wendy's memory.

"Any luck?" Lily glanced up at the girl with a sad smile before she began to read again.

"I got Wendy to think about joining drama to keep her spare time occupied and away from him." Lily knew who Tink was talking about, it was obvious. She let out a low whistle, it was a signal. She felt an arm go around her small shoulders and she cringed internally. He was touching her and it terrified her.

"Hello girls, so can I ask you a question?" Tink slowly nodded and Lily covered her books with her binder pretending to give him all of her attention.

"So, I've kinda got this thing for Wendy. Should I ask her out? I mean will she say yes?" His arm never left Tink as he questioned the girls. Lily spoke first.

"I dunno, Wendy is still hung up over her last boyfriend. They were really close. Like he'd still kick any guys ass that came near her or gave her a funny look." Lily held her chin up portraying confidence in her statement. Even if Peter and Wendy were never dating she spoke the truth. Peter still went to kick anyone's ass who gave Wendy the wrong look or who messed with her. He did it without her knowing. He was protecting her.

"Totally. You may have trouble getting her whole devotion to you." Tink took this moment to test her acting skills. She flashed him a bright smile while trying to compose herself as confident. He nodded before letting go of Tinks shoulders.

"I'll wait a few days." Tink rolled her eyes.

"Good luck." She muttered before he completely walked away to his seat. She shot Lily a frustrated and panicked look before taking her seat next to the girl who had begun to read again. Tink watched the room as kids piled in from the two different doors and go to their "assigned" seats. A tall confident girl with deep raven black hair covering her face approached Tink and hesitated. Tink glanced at the girl and made a face.

"That's her seat Tink." Lily didn't have to look up when she heard the grunt from the girl beside her. Raven was tall and kind she kept to herself and was helpful to Lily.

"Can she move for today?" Tink stared at the girl but directed her question towards Lily.

"No, go back to your seat Tink. Leave the poor girl be." Lily never removed her eyes from the book as she delivered her words and listened as the girl rose and left to her seat. Tink wasn't happy but she wasn't exactly angry. She sat with a huff and placed her dirty black ankle boots on her desk.

The girl sat next to Lily and quietly thanked her.

"Tell me Raven, if you're so intimidating why do you not scare the infamous Tink." The girl looked at her and smirked.

"Because fairies don't intimidate each other." Lily's eyes widened and she glanced at the girl.

"So, you're a fairy?" Raven smirked again and turned in her seat to show Lily her back. She had dropped her leather jacket around her shoulders exposing intricate designs etched into her pale skin. She was one of _those _fairies. They were dangerous and quick witted, they could lure you out to sea and leave you stranded. Some of them could be nice but it was a hit and miss with most. Her wings were molded to her body giving the look of a tattoo to mortal eyes.

"Your tribe isn't the only occupants of Neverland Princess. Peter favors Tink but the rest of us, we stay in the forest hidden and to ourselves." She gave Lily a bright smile before turning to listen to the lecture the teacher had begun on homework.

Logan lie sprawled across the floor staring at the grainy ceiling; his twin Landon lie similar on the bed beside him.

"This place isn't fun anymore. Wendy made it fun." Logan switched to lie on his stomach and let out a loud sigh of frustration. Landon nodded in agreement, the fun on the island had toned down considerably. The boys moods had dropped like the edge of a cliff right into the jagged rocks of boredom. The Lost Boys wandered the forest aimlessly now that their 'mother' was gone. There was no more energy.

"We need to get her back." Logan nodded despite knowing his brother wasn't looking at him.

"But how? Peter has his shadow watching her twenty-four seven. Not to mention he goes out to keep an eye on her as well."

"I don't know ya skunk I was trying to come up with ideas." Landon grew frustrated and let out a grunt of irritation before swinging his feet off the edge of the bed and jumping down.

"We've gotta find something." Landon played with the stubble on his chin, it'll go away later he thought. Their aging process was weird. He could spend a year living near Wendy and grow a year older but he could spend a year here and age half a year backwards. Or so Tootles said. Tootles looked it up in that Indian book he was reading, it's a weird thing really. Logan watched his twin think intently trying to see where he was going. Landon still thinking sat down. They aged so weird. He could spend two years here and be a whole year younger! So that would make Wendy his age if he went back for the next school year, they'd be equal. It was genius! And also very confusing, he went back to playing with the stubble on his chin.

"Hey slow down there, those gears are making smoke come out of your ears Landon." Tootles watched him sneer at him and turn back to thinking on whatever it was that preoccupied his mind. Landon thought for a second more and jumped down from his position to stand in front of Tootles.

"What's up Landon?" He went to speak but his mouth closed, he did this repeatedly before finally just staring at the boy.

"Speak freak" Landon scowled at the boy and shook his head before shoving his palm hard into the boys shoulder.

"I was gonna tell you my genius plan on Wendy but now I won't." He turned his back on Tootles causing the boy to chuckle.

"Yeah like Peter would let us even get near her. Much less leave Neverland."

"We can't stay here forever Tootles." Landon was set on going back, set on seeing Wendy again. So far it didn't look so good.

"If Peter says we stay, we stay. There is no way out of it Landon. Face it, we may not see Wendy again." It hurt him to admit it but with the way Peter is acting with Wendy it may just be true. He knew Peter just wanted her safe but, people take risks, she could equally get easily hurt and be in jeopardy as she could here in Neverland. Everywhere it was dangerous, why Peter couldn't see that, he didn't know.

Landon pouted before thumping to the ground on his butt in defeat.

"Tootles here's the thing, when have we ever listened to Peter 100%?" Logan smirked at his remark because it was true. They listened but they didn't. Landon perked up at his brothers revelation. Tootles sat and thought, it was true they didn't always listen. It came with consequences yes but Wendy was worth it. She was like their sister and honorary lost boy. Tootles couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips as he encouraged the twins and their plan to see Wendy again without Peter knowing.

_**I'm sorry it's been so long, I love each and every one of you precious people. Ya'll are so encouraging its amazing. again sorry its been so long I've been busy with my play and school work. this is longer than normal so I hope it'll tide you lovelies over until the next update which is honestly I don't know. but here you go, love you guys so much.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Wendy sat quietly waiting for the girls, the cast list was already placed on the bulletin board. She had been anticipating the outcome all week, especially after auditions. Tink came strutting in first, the new Raven girl following behind. She wasn't a bad person or even a weird person she was nice when necessary and defensive when need be. She'd become a good friend to the group, excluding Hunter. He avoided her at all costs, turned the other way when seeing her. She scared him. Worried him. He hadn't sat near them since she had joined. Tink smirked at Wendy and asked her why she was so jittery.

"The uh cast list has been set out." She quietly whispered it, she hadn't looked herself she was terrified. What if she was so bad she got like the roll of a bush, or worse a tree? She remembered the auditions clearly.

_It was quiet in the room, no one spoke they were all filled with nerves. Wendy had never met the drama teacher so she had no clue what to expect. She jumped when she heard the commotion outside the door, three girls came bursting through giggling their heads off and pushing each other around._

_"Lacy you're such a loser, behave yourself." The girl named Lacy smirked her lip ring glistening in the dull light of the classroom, her short hair was a dark purple color and came down to her chin in straight locks. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. _

_"I am behaving, it was just a suggestion Bay." The girl named Bay crinkled her nose at the girl and plopped down her blonde hair reaching her waist in soft curls, her ears were filled with piercings. The third one dropped her bag with a loud thump and smirked at her friends. She had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders with bright blue eyes. If Wendy wasn't mistaken she could see the edges of a tattoo right on her shoulder peeking out to say hello. She whispered something and the three turned to look at Wendy. She froze in her spot terrified. The third girl walked up to her and held out her hand. _

_"First time through rook?" Wendy nodded and gave the girl her hand, she pulled Wendy out of her seat and into a hug. _

_"Sweet, new people are always fun. I'm Lena, this is my third year in the drama program I just love it. This is Bailee, or Bay for short because she's our baby girl of the group. And that is Lacy, she's uh or trouble maker if you will." The girls smiled and politely waved at Wendy. Her mood picked up a little, these girls were nice. _

_"Sorry I'm late Wendy, got held up with Lily. Oh hello." She stopped and looked at the three girls. _

_"Uhm, this is Tink my friend. Tink this is Lena, Lacy and uh, Bailee I just met them." The girls exchanged hellos and spoke a little before the drama teacher entered. She was tall with short brown hair and a stylish outfit covering her thin frame. _

_"Welcome my wonderful drama butterflies. If you would grab a paper with a chunk of the script on it that would be wonderful. Now this audition is not like others, I'll have each of you play a part you've written down on the information sheet you were suppose to fill out. If you haven't come see me and we can get it all straightened out." She smiled brightly at the group and sat behind her desk. Tink blew out air and sat down in a seat closests to her. Lena stood in front of her._

"_Hey cutie, so is this your first time in drama?" Tink surveyed the girl, she seemed harmless enough but Tink was tired of their group growing without her boys around. She was tired of sharing her light with Lily and Wendy but she loved those two. She just didn't want to share the attention anymore. _

"_I'm here with Wendy, but yeah its my first time entering a place of theatrical essence." Lena smiled and nodded to the small girl before standing up straight and heading back to her friends that had surrounded Wendy. She was trying to be polite and courteous to the girls. She tried her best. Tink saw the flash of a familiar green shirt and tattooed arm, she sprang into action giving Wendy a half excuse before rushing out of the classroom to follow the ghost of Peter. She saw his back retreating down the hallway and she sprinted after him, his long legs took twice as many steps as she did. He turned a corner before she could fully catch up to him. She faced another empty hallway and she couldn't help but stomp her foot in anger, he's been tip toeing around her for a month now and it was really starting to piss her off._

"_Tink, it was Peter wasn't it?" Tink spun on her heel to see Wendy standing behind her glassy eyed and stiff._

"_Yeah, uh yeah I thought I had seen him." Wendy nodded and hesitated before turning around and brushing her hair out of her face before walking back._

"_Wendy, listen-"_

"_We can't keep doing this Tink. He's not coming back, he doesn't want to come back. I'm sorry if I caused him to run away from you, I really am." She couldn't help the tears that started to burn her eyes and slowly overfill._

"_I'm sorry I took you away from the boys and forced you to be here with me. I don't know what I did wrong to get him keep running from us. I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore, I can't keep running after the ghost of the guy that left us on our asses in this endless crap hole. I get it I ruined it for you Tink. I'm sorry." With the tears streaming down her face endlessly, she made her way back to the drama classroom drying her tears. Lacy noticed Wendy first and excused herself to go comfort the girl as auditions went on._

"_Hey, I don't know what happened but with the look in your eyes its boy related. Whatever this boy did to you, he's not worth it. I promise, ok? It gets better I promise, he may seem like your one and only but there will be others. For now though put on a smile and take all your frustration and anger and sadness and channel it into the auditions. It helps, trust me." She nodded to the girl and let her pull her back to the group. _

"_Can I have Wendy Darling come up please?" Wendy froze in her spot a bit before thawing out and heading over to the drama teacher._

"_Hi, I'm Mrs. Lang. I'll be the director and I'm also the drama teacher. All I'll have you do is read from this pink script and try out for a few other positions to see where you'll best fit." Wendy smiled at the woman and stood in the group of girls with other pink scripts. _

"_Alright Lena you will begin as Rosie, and Wendy we'll have you be Helen. Now this play is a fictional backstory on Rosie the Riveter, the historical female icon of World War II. Shes a symbol for women everywhere. Now Lena begin please." Lena nodded and began her line._

"_Since we can't make car parts anymore, we are getting a government contract to make plane parts. With so many of our men overseas we have a unique opportunity to fill in for them while they're away fighting for our 've heard of the war, its all around us. You've seen the telegraphs delivered to friends doorsteps announcing the loss of loved ones on foreign 've heard the call to do your part, and personally I want something more for the next generation. I'm willing to roll up my sleeves and do my part, if anyone is interested in joining me come on by the shop and we can get you signed up." She smiled at me encouragingly waiting for Wendy to start her lines. She quickly scanned them over and began quietly._

"_That was a rousing speech Rose.."_

"_Again, I want to see you get insulted Wendy. Rose has just announced a ridiculous idea to you and your group of socialite girls, shes insulted you." Wendy nodded and read through the lines once more. She glanced up at Lena and she smiled encouraging the girl. Lacy mouthed the words 'use your anger and emotion.' Wendy nodded and caught Tink slipping into the room silently._

"_That was a rousing speech Rose" Her head lifted up and her voice filled with a sickeningly sweet tone and a bright smile. "It is funny you should come by. We were just talking to young Katherine about our role in this conflict. It is true America has been attacked, but I don't think that gives us the right to turn away from our time honored traditions. The home is where we can best support our men at arms. Raising a family and keeping the household running is a full time job. You don't expect the mothers and wives of this group to put aside those sacred tasks to keep Eddie from going under." She stood back after delivering her lines and faced Lena, she stood with a shocked expression covering her face. _

"_Holy Shit Wendy that was amazing." She whispered before hugging the girl. Wendy thanked the girl quietly before the drama teacher smiled brightly at her and told them to switch roles. They did this several times replacing characters with others and seeing who fit best where. _

Wendy drew in a deep breath as Tink dragged her down the hall to check out the list. Raven walked behind them smirking, she had already seen the list and who Wendy was casted as. She was proud,and thats saying something when coming from Raven.

"Oh my god Wendy, Wendy you got Rosie." Wendy stood frozen in place not moving, she was in shock. No way. It couldn't be. Her name was placed right across from the bolded name Rosie. She had done it. She was gonna be Rosie the Riveter.

"Holy shit, Tink. Oh my god." Tink cheered her on before dragging her and Raven back to the cafeteria. Lena came running up to Wendy and bear hugged the girl.

"Congratulations Wendy! I can't wait to work by your side as Helen." She pulled back and let Lacy and Bailee come up to hug her too.

"Congrats girly, Katherine and Rosie are gonna kick ass." She high fived Bailee who had been casted as Katherine and Lacy as Margaret. Tink was Mary Jane which she didn't complain about she was quite alright with it. She didn't really want a big part anyway.

"So we'll see you for practice later today." Wendy nodded and watched as the girls went back to their table full of friends.

"So, this should be fun."

"Funner than fairies in a race for boodle berries." Raven smirked at the two confused girls sitting across from her.

"What?" Raven laughed before shaking her head in a way to tell them nevermind.

"So what does everyone have planned for the weekend?" Wendy shrugged and watched as Lily came to sit down.

"Getting Tink her memory back, and Wendy is going to help. You?" Raven smirked at her and nodded.

"I was gunna hang out with Lena, she seems like a pretty cool chick." Wendy nodded and grabbed one of the books off of Lily's pile and flipped to the bookmarked page before reading into the paragraph.

"So what is this list of ingredients you have scribbled into the margins here?"

"All the ones you need to help me make this memory potion for Tink. That will be our big project starting tomorrow now Tink can come along incase we finish it and Raven you're more than welcome to join us when you're done with Lena." Raven smirked and nodded at the three girls before shoving a fry in her mouth.

"So, a little birdie told me you got the lead role in the school play, congratulations Wendy." Wendy blushed and nodded before saying a thank you. Tink jerked up in her seat and took off out of the cafeteria as she spotted Peter pass by. Or who she thought looked like Peter. Wendy went to follow but hesitated when she thought through why Tink would be running like that.

"Peter quit walking away from me." He turned to look at Tink with a frown on his face.

"Tink, I'm not here to fraternize with you girls, im here to make sure you're all safe." His voice was laced with pain, as his best friend had tears flooding her once bright eyes.

"Quit running away from us. You weren't even here to watch Wendy perform, or to see her get the lead role. I had to watch her cry herself into guilt and self loathing all because you keep hiding from us. From her. Either stick by us or leave us all alone. You're hurting us, hurting her in the process, you either stay with us and bring the boys back or you get out of our lives for good Peter. We can't keep playing this game." The tears had begun to flow freely and she turned on her heel to go hide until her crying fit had died down. She froze as she saw the teary eyed Wendy staring at the both of them.

"Wendy, I-" She turned to look at Peter. She shook her head cutting him off before he could say anything more.

"No, you don't get to speak to me. You don't get to pretend like you hadn't shut us out and pretend like everything is ok between us. I can't do it anymore, you stay with us or you leave and don't come back." He closed his eyes trying to hide his emotions and he disappeared from the hallway trying to think. Wendy shook her head, her anger had spiked and she watched as Tink fell to the ground in defeat the tears falling from her face traitorously as she sobbed. Her body wracked and rocked with sobs. Wendy went to hug her. Tink struggled against her in anger, she cried out 'don't touch me' and 'get away' but Wendy held her ground and held the small girl to her chest trying to comfort her as tears fell down her face as well.

"It's alright, I'm sorry Tink." Wendy apologized multiple times repeating herself endlessly. It was all her fault, she did this to Tink. Tink couldn't help the thoughts that swirled endlessly in her head. Her best friend had left her behind. He left her because of Wendy. She broke them apart. They had been friends for longer than she could remember and now he was gone.

The weekend had come quicker than the girls had expected. Things had been a little more difficult between Tink and Wendy but they were slowly working it out. She had met at Lily's house to help her mix herbs and create this memory potion.

"Lily can I have normal tea before we begin making this potion that looks like tea?" Lily laughed but nodded and made her a steaming cup of tea and headed up the stairs with her.

"Well, what are you making?"

"I'm trying to help Tink get her memories back remember but, I'm also working on another concoction." Wendy raised an eyebrow

"Such a big word for a small amount of liquid." Wendy watched her intently before shaking her head and setting her cup of tea down. She walked around the room listening as Lily explained what went into that weird potion thing Lily was making.

"I love you but I don't care, I'm just here to be support for Tink. I'm not Indian scientist healer person." Lily rolled her eyes and smiled at the girl, she continued putting ingredients into the cup closest to her. She wasn't really paying attention to where she put it just into the cup closest to her. She was working in small doses for now to see if she could replicate the memory tea she made for Wendy. Lily stood brushing the lavender into a small bag before placing it into her desk. She walked across the room to grab more ingredients she had hidden under her bed from Phoenix. Wendy went to retrieve her tea off the desk as Lily came back.

"Don't!" Wendy had already raised the glass to her lips and swallowed the brown liquid as Lily rushed over. The world began to swirl as the liquid entered her system and she couldn't tell up from down. Her head hurt and everything grew dark.

"Wendy, Wendy! Tink I think we mixed the drinks she must have drank one of the cups filled with herbs."

"Fix it Lily, if Peter finds out we can't wake her up he'll have our heads."

\- Wendy woke up in Lily's room, it was painted dark colors rather than it's usual bright blue and green. The bookshelf was gone and in it's place sat a closet, her attention snapped towards the doorway when a tall male strode in. She jumped to her feet from laying on the floor as the male eyed her.

"Who are you, and why are you in my room?" The male was tall and dark skinned, he was just short of beautiful with dark brown locks and bright green eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was just uh. Lily. Tink. Peter." Her thoughts jumbled together keeping her from forming a full thought, a full sentence.

"Peter?" The boys eyes grew dark and his features went from confusion to anger in seconds.

"Friends of Pan are not welcome in my home. Leave trespasser or suffer." Wendy wasn't about to stay to suffer whatever this boy had in mind. She quickly rushed out the door and into the street, it was quiet with few lingering people here and there. Friends of Pan? Surely he wasn't talking about Peter, what had Peter done to that boy? She took off down the street, if that boy had talked about Peter then surely he still lived in that house. She bumped into few people occasionally when she just couldn't dodge them fully. They were dressed so weird. Blazers, large poodle skirts, never a female in sight wearing jean pants.

It wasn't until she hit the lower part of the neighborhood she saw the houses deteriorate in design and extravagance. The clothing style changed. Leather jackets, white shirts with dirt and sleeves rolled up to their shoulders. It was hard to pass a male without a comb in his pocket or hands fixing his hair. Where was she? She found the park where she's gone with the twins, she could make out two almost identical males. Hope rushed through her body as she raced towards them her dirty converse squishing in the mud and band jacket flying around her arms.

"Logan! Landon! You're here! What are you dressed like?" The twins eyes fell on her in confusion, they glanced at each other before turning back to her.

"How do you know those names?" Logan studied her, now he wasn't the brightest but he knew that what she was wearing was weird. Why would a woman be wearing a shirt like that? Or a jacket of that material with all those flashy distracting colors. Landon circled her like prey judging who she was and how she knew their names.

"What do you mean how do I know those names? You're my friends, of course I'd know your Landon, and your Logan." She correctly identified both males and their eyes widened.

"Here we're Johnny and Jasper not Logan nor Landon. Now scram lady." Logan had stepped in front of her his hair slicked back and grease covering bits of his features.

"But Logan, we're friends." Her voice cracked, she was desperate and confused.

"Johnny boy, what are ya doin' to the gal?" Her head shot up when she spotted Tootles.

"Tootles!" He scowled at the name and looked down at her.

"The names Howard, not Tootles. Scram ya tail, my boys have work to do."

"But Tootles-" he shot her a glare "Howard. I'm your friend. Why are you dressed like that?" She took in his appearance as well, the leather jacket and white shirt, the black pants with the ends rolled up to show his white socks.

"What do ya mean? Dressed like that, you ain't a spring chicken yourself. Keep up the questions and you're cruisin for a bruisin." Wendy's eyes widened, he wouldn't hit her would he? She took a step back only to run into something that grabbed her arms to keep her from moving. She looked up to see the familiar face of Peter.

"Peter!" She tried to hug him but his grip tightened on her arms keeping her in place. She stilled in fear, they didn't know her. She flashed back to first meeting them, they were friendlier than.

"Johnny who is this paper shaker?" Paper shaker? What?

"I don't know Peter she just showed up out of no where. She's got some nerd threads." Wendy's mind swam with these peculiar words they were throwing out around her.

"What's going on? Peter why don't you remember me?" Tootles let out a laugh before replying to her.

"What are ya writing a book? Gunna sing to the authorities?" She shook her head scared and confused.

"Hey, doll. Look what we found." She watched as the petite girl walked up to them. It was Tink. Her blonde hair up in a high ponytail and what looked to be a cloth letterman jacket draped across her shoulders. Her black pants kept her blue button down tucked in. She was smacking her gum loudly and sized Wendy up. As the girl grew closer she saw the name on her jacket. 'peter'

"Baby, what's with the nosebleed?" Wendy looked at the girl bewildered.

"Nosebleed?!" Wendy let out a shriek of panic and tried to get free from Peter.

"Cool it, paper shaker." Peter held his grip on her arms as Tink sized her up.

"Paper shaker? Nosebleed? Threads? What is going on?!" Wendy still thrashing in Peter's grip became frantic.

"Cut the gas and listen doll. I don't know what your threads are or where you're from but cool it." Wendy stilled at the tone Peter took with her.

"What's today?" Peter gave her a funny look.

"May fifth why?" She was piecing things together. The weird language and the equally weird outfits, something wasn't right.

"What year?"

"1956." Wendy's body went rigid and she panicked. No, it can't be. Lily must have messed up the potion and she must have drank it.

"Johnny," she hesitated in speaking to Logan his glare still transfixed on her face.

"Johnny, how old are you?" His eyes widened in confusion before he answered her.

"Sixteen doll." He smirked at her without really realizing he was doing it. It felt natural to smirk at and around this strange girl.

"What's a paper shaker?" Tink laughed at the girl and shook her head.

"You know, a cheerleader. How smart is this chick?" Great, a vicious Tink again. She sagged in defeat and Peter jumped to keep her up.

"Johnny, you know her?" Logan frowned and shook his head no. He didn't know her but she seemed pretty cool. Despite her weird threads and personality.

"You do. You all know me, I just I want to go home." Wendy had accepted defeat, it was useless to fight them. Peter picked her up and nodded to Tink. Tink didn't really like the attention Peter gave this strange new girl but she was going to help. Once home Tink ran up the stairs to get the new girl better threads to fit in. She grabbed a pair of pant and pink leather jacket she owned before heading back down.

She tossed the clothes at the girl and told her to get dressed, the girl complied as she made her way to the bathroom. Peter was stunned she knew where it was, it was virtually hidden behind the bookshelf but she found it like she'd been here before. When she got back he eyed her, her shirt was on the small side thanks to Tink. It reached just above the high waisted bright red polka dotted pants and black shoes, the leather jacket fit snugly against her torso. She wasn't bad looking, he couldn't help the thought that flitted through his mind.

"You look better paper shaker. We just need to do your hair." Tink grabbed her upper arm and jerked her forward towards the stairs. Wendy complied and went first when Tink took a step back. She made her way to Tinks room mystifying the fairy at how she knew where she slept or where her room was. As soon as Wendy stepped in the room Tink had tossed her down to the bed and began working on her hair, she wasn't going to let this girl look like a drifter. Peter put some trust into bringing her here so why not help the girl out?

"Tink." The girls nose crinkled at hearing the familiar name, that wasn't her name now.

"Evelyn, my name is Evelyn."

"Evelyn, why are you being so nice?"

"I don't know. Peter seemed to see something in you, so what the hell." She had quickly pulled Wendy's hair up into a high ponytail and wrapped one of her old handkerchief around her head.

"Alright, you look better girl. What's your name paper shaker?" Wendy hesitated in telling them her real name, what would happen if she did? What if she messed something up?

"Rosie. My name is Rosie." Well why not? They didn't have their normal names, why should she?

"Cute. Let's go."

Lily searched through her books checking out what ingredients she had mixed with what. She picked up the cup Wendy had drank out of and smelt it, she laughed humorlessly.

"I put my ingredients in her cup of tea. Those ingredients all added up puts her in a dreamlike state. It'll take her back to the past of someone she cares about most. Will she mess up the past I don't know, will it affect any of our pasts I don't know. This is an essentially new potion of sorts, it's been talked about but never made. We won't know until she wakes back up. If she wakes back up."

"Lily, if she doesn't wake up Peter will kill us." Lily's temper spiked, this was her fault, if she was paying attention. She wasn't very good under pressure.

"Don't you think I know that Tink. Why do you care anyway? Peter has shut himself off from the both of you, why do you care?"

"Because he still cares about her! Despite leaving us behind and abandoning us he still cares for her. He will still freak if she's hurt."

"She's not hurt, just, may not wake up." Lily whispered, she was terrified. She could lose her best friend to this, her healing position could be revoked. Oh no. Lily was having a mental breakdown as she evaluated everything that was going on.

"Like that's any better!" Tink began to pace and opened the window to the room for fresh air. She was scared and worried and feeling desperate all in one tiny body. Way more emotions to handle at once than her fairy body. She walked away from the window for a minute to gather Lily up and try to fix things. She hadn't noticed the shadow slip in behind her and make its way toward Wendy. It knew she was ok, but it didn't like seeing her in this position. It let out a crow much like a roosters startling both girls.

"Shit." Tink leapt up to shoo the shadow out of the room, if they were lucky Peter wouldn't have heard it. They weren't lucky.

"What the hell did you do to her?" His voice thundered through the room as Tink glared and stood her ground and Lily scurried around the room trying to fix it.

"I thought you left us, kicked us out of your life Peter." He frowned at the girl before walking to Wendy's small body on the bed.

"What's wrong with her?" His voice had softened and he went to sit next to her.

"The potion I was making for Tink she, she drank it." Peter stiffened and he walked past the Indian princess to survey what was used and how and why.

"It's a twisted memory potion. She's been put into someone's past, it's an interactive memory potion. What the hell did you do!? Most people don't wake up from these Tiger Lily." He all but growled at the girl as she went rigid.

"Let's hope Wendy isn't most people." He scowled at her response before sitting next to Wendy on the bed again.

**Hey guys, here's another update. I kinda felt like I should put it up because I'm losing motivation on the story. I didn't want to leave yall hanging for too long. Happy Easter to those who celebrate it. Uh yeah, here's a super quick update because I'm stuck in my writing and my own self pity. I'll try and write more soon. You guys are amazing and all, love you all amazing people. 3 thanks again for even considering this story. **


	18. Unfortunate Author Note

Alright guys, bad news. I lost all my encouragement and idea for where I was going with this story. It got lost in translation and a few of you amazing readers noticed that. I went waaay off my plot and how I actually wanted to write this story. And I apologize because I was actually determined to finish my story through. But don't be too sad because I am rewriting this from scratch. Like completely new and it will be finished this time I guarantee because I've reevaluated all my characters and plots and ideas for this and I've begun rewriting. I feel a thousand times better with the rewrite so far. I don't know if you want me to post it up in place of this or as a completely new story for those of you who'd like to stick by my complicated side. I can't thank you guys enough for being there and supporting this story so far. You are all amazing and if I could Id give yall hugs and just you guys are amazing. I'm really sorry guys. It's not over I promise, I just have a new still in progress version of this. If I get enough comments saying they want the replaced version or nothing at all I'll follow through. But as of now this is all I'll have in this story. I'm sorry, you phenomenal people deserve better. I'll put the new version on my wattpad for the time being to just test the waters with how it goes but for now I apologize and I hope yall will forgive me. Again I may put up the new one on here but I'm not sure as of the moment. Thank you all again, you guys mean a lot to me!

-Miranda


	19. Chapter one, remake

**Ok guys, this is the first remake chapter, most of what's behind this chapter has not been fixed yet. I just wasn't comfortable with the way the story had gone. But I have an idea. The new chapters will be after alllllllll the old ones for those of you who loved the old story it will stay up because you guys were so supportive an I love you all. My wattpad since most asked but some were guest commenters so I couldn't exactly send you a message, it's Cupcakeismyname. Thank you all for your support you guys are just unbelievably amazing. Now just a heads up, Wendy is completely different, she's how I saw her to begin with when I first began writing. She may seem weaker than originally seen but trust me it's all part of the plan. She's got more depth to her than she did before and so does Peter and his boys. Just trust me on it ok? This version is so much better to me already and I hope you all enjoy. You guys are amazing. Thank you so much, and with everything said please enjoy the beginning of the new Neverland. **

She could feel her heart speed up with every step she took. Tara said it would be ok, right? Her head went further down in an attempt to hide. Starting high school wouldn't be that bad she guessed. Her doubt came roaring back with questions. What if I don't make friends? Or i start my period today and make a mess? Oh no. Her heart lurched at the dangerous thought. Before she could properly take in her surroundings she slammed into a hard figure. Her binder tumbled out of her hands and smacked into the found with a startling bang. Her head snapped up to see who or what she had crashed into.

Who, it was definitely a who. He stood tall and gazed down at the small girl. She was curvy with brown curls and her face flushed red. He smirked. He always loved scaring the new freshman. Her hands flew to her mouth in a combinations of fear and shock. Tara had warned her not to mess with he infamous danger child (or so the rumors said.) Peter. Tara had showed her plenty of photos, and he wasn't bad looking well when he was smiling.

"I'm so sorry. I, I didn't see you." She could only squeak out an apology as her heart sped up and her breathing became ragged.

"Peter, I think you terrified her. She's pale and shaking." He smirked at the twin who looked at the small girl.

"She's cute. Can we keep her?" Logan chimed in after his brothers concern. She squeaked in fear half hearing what they spoke about and the other half choking her windpipe in terror.

"Shut it will you? We've nearly scared her to death." Tootles nose turned up as if deeming her unworthy of their time. Curly was the first to actually attempt to help the poor girl. He went behind her and went to massage her shoulders. He'd seen a few of his friends go through something like this. While he didn't know exactly how to help he tried his best.

"Close your eyes and try to breathe slowly, ok?" She didn't know how she managed it but she nodded at the tall curly haired boys instructions.

"Good now can you tell me your name?" Peter watched as Curly helped the poor thing. It wasn't like him to feel bad scaring a little girl but watching how helpless she was in this moment made him feel a little bad.

"Wendy." She gasped out her name breaking Peter from his thoughts. He bent down to pick up her binder and small bag she had attached to her arm. He had watched Curly slow her erratic breathing and get her shaking to go down considerably.

"These yours?" She looked in his hands for her things and nodded. He smiled at her again and she thanked him.

"Now off you go little butterfly!" Logan called out giving her shoulders a gentle shove to get her on her way. She stumbled not ready for the sudden force of his helpful shove. She slammed into another kid knocking his can out of his hands and across them both.

"Oh crap." She whispered. Today just sucked and it was only 8.

"Watch it fucking nerd. You spilt my drink across my new shirt. You're so dead freshmeat." She could see his nostrils flail in pure anger, her heart rate spiked again.

"You don't touch a woman. It was an accident." She felt one of the boys she had previously crashed into put a hand on her shoulder. He maneuvered her out of the way and behind him. He was the tall one she ran into. He had dark brown reddish hair poking out the bottom of his beanie. He was incredibly tall compared to her 5' frame.

"You protecting a newbie Peter? She needs to learn a lesson for her actions."

"It was an accident and if you touch her, I'll make you regret it Hamelton." The boy huffed at Peter and left. Curly took her shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"Did he have to have a bright green soda?" He took her still wet binder and wiped his sleeve across it before shooting her a smile. He had a dimple in his left cheek that combined with his wild curly hair made her feel a smidge better. Curly was the friendly one, well besides the twins.

"Here, take my jacket." Landon removed the blue jacket that matched his bothers and handed it to Wendy. The green liquid was leaving a nasty color on her pale blue shirt. She gratefully took the jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"Thank you." He smiled at her brightly before turning her around and making sure the area was clear before sending her on her way. She was grateful he hadn't shoved her this time. She trudged carefully to her Homeroom class. Tara had showed her around the school last year in hopes to make it easier. Too bad Tara wouldn't be here this week. Tara was her neighbor, were they friends? Not exactly, more like acquaintances. Lily and Jax were suppose to start next week as well and she couldn't wait. That sibling paid were her best friends. She sighed and entered the classroom avoiding eye contact with everyone, including the teacher. She took a random seat in the middle avoiding everyone.

"Hello class, I'm going to be the sub for the next few days. The replacement English teacher is currently unavailable." Tara had told her about this. The English teacher retired leaving a hole in their roster for classes.

"I just wanted to warn you all, welcome to homeroom though." The cold breeze of the classroom chilled her bones and the soaked shirt not helping. Only 7 more hours and school was out for the day. She sighed in defeat.

Peter walked into homeroom with the boys following. They found Tink sitting with her black boot resting on the the semi clean lab table. Her blonde hair cascading down her shoulder.

"Anyone care to explain why I'm hearing rumors about you guys?" She popped her pink bubble gum in her small mouth. Peter rolled his eyes. She was being melodramatic again. Tink hated school and hated it more when people spoke about her, or her boys.

"What rumors Tink?" Logan asked sitting next to her waiting for her response. Landon smirked and stood behind her. He yanked the back of her chair towards him effectively removing her feet from the desk.

"Loser." She shot out as he jumped on the table taking her spot.

"The rumors of you guys saving a freshman from her inevitable death."

"Oh, those aren't rumors Tink. Peter scared the crap out of her and she freaked. Curly had to help her before my nimrod brother pushed her into the crowd." Landon retold the story of their rescue only to endanger her.

"Boys, it's the first fucking day of school." She slammed her palms on the desk besides Landon's legs.

"Calm down, besides we may have found a new friend." She clenched her teeth at the boys 'new friend'. There can't be a new friend she thought. She was the only girl in their life. It was safe and better that way after all.

"Class, good morning and welcome back to school." Peter sat in his chair and beckoned for Tink to join him. She was his best friend and even if the mention of a new girl ticked her off her would try to keep her head up.

By the time lunch rolled around Peter had grown agitated by Tink's obsessive hatred for the poor girl they had terrified. He's seen her walk in. Her form curled in on herself with one of the twins blue jacket covering her small frame. She avoided eye contact with everyone. Sitting by herself at a small table she slowly unwrapped a sandwich. It would have been nice if Lily and Jax were here but she had another week before that.

She removed the blue his from her hair, it was her favorite. Often times it was her lucky blue bow. She got to meet one of her favorite bands wearing it. She even passed her summer camp theatre auditions with this bow. However she wasn't feeling so lucky today. The blue silk ribbon weighed heavily in her hands as if mocking her. She sighed and let it fall to the table next to her sandwich. She jumped when she heard the loud bang of a tray hitting the table. The girl stood glaring at her, her blonde hair framing her small face, she didn't look tall,'I taller than Wendy actually. The girls shot her a sickly sweet smile and sat down.

"Let's get a few things straight freshman. Those boys you ran into this morning want nothing to do with you. They just pity you. Don't talk to them, don't look at them and certainly don't think of them. Got it, freshmeat?" Her breathing became shallow making it hard to speak. Her hands shook and she instinctively grabbed for her bow as a comfort. Not hay it did much. She nodded and held her shaking hands and bow to her chest.

Peter couldn't hear what had gone down but he knew it was bad. The girl was shaking uncontrollably again with her hands clutching something to her chest. He sighed before jumping up to help the girl and make Tink behave.

"Alright enough girl talk for now Tink. Leave her alone." Tink shot her and Peter a dirty look. She stood with her head high and soaked off towards the boys.

"Forget Tink she doesn't like new people. You ok from earlier?" Wendy froze. She'd never heard him talk so much. She had to admit his voice was nice. All she could do was nod at his questions. He didn't know what to say and the terrified look she was giving him said she didn't know what to say either. He nodded to himself and went to head off.

"I'll uhm, I'll return the jacket clean." She squealed out before he could truly leaver her at the table. He turned and smiled at her.

"I don't think Landon will mind much." She nodded and watched him walk away.

"Common Peter, don't scare her away. She looks timid as it is. One look and she's dear in headlights." Logan looked at the girl as she fixed her now back in her head. He laughed as she frowned and took it out again and placed it on the table.

"She's odd. I like her." Curly laughed at ligand and Landon chimed in with agreement.

"I don't like her. We don't need to let out secret out with a busybody like her." Tink sat back and poured with a flourish of crazy hand motions to express her discontent.

"Tink, you're the only one who doesn't like her. What had she done? She couldn't hurt a fly." Tinks face grew red with anger. She shoved the chair backwards letting it land with a loud bang silencing a large portion of the cafeteria. The small girl stormed out of the room stomping loudly past Wendy.

She knew it had to do with her. Why? She had no clue she honestly didn't know what she had done. This day couldn't end any quicker. She sighed and gathered her things. She attempted to fix her how but stopped when she felt it fall.

"Let me help." She froze hearing a familiar voice from the group of boys that terrified her but was nice to her. A hand went and fixed the boy in her hair.

"There, all fixed." She saw one of the twin boys stand in front of her.

"Uhm, thank you. I'll return your, uh brother's jacket clean." She couldn't look him in the eye. He laughed and at in the seat beside her.

"Don't worry. He doesn't mind, that thing gets dirtier than I don't know what. You're lucky you got it freshly cleaned." He smirked at her reaction.

"I'll Uh clean it again." She whispered hugging the jacket closer to her subconsciously. It gave her slight comfort even if it wasn't hers.

"Don't worry doll, he'll live." She nodded at his comment and jumped when the bell signaled an end to lunch. She quickly gathered her things without so much as a goodbye to the boy.

She had managed to drag herself through every class with little incident and headed home. She needed to pick her brothers up soon. Her house wasn't far from the school, if she didn't dally she had 15 minutes till she needed to pick up her oldest of two younger siblings. John thought he knew it all. He often corrected Wendy and Michael in their grammar. Her father was out on another business trip, her mother stayed behind for their first day of school but she was no where to be seen in the house.

She threw her bag on the floor by the stairs and headed back out to go wait for her brother. She grabbed the boom by the door and left the door open for when she came back. It was a short walk to the little playground the bus would drop him off at.

Peter shoved Tootles shoulder almost knocking the 5'8 boy down.

"You're ridiculous Peter. You usually laugh at terrified little newbies. What happened this morning?" Tootles was usually a quite character. He claimed he didn't have much to say but he was a loyal friend and knew how to help.

"I don't know I felt bad. She looked so helpless. Curly had to help her for crap sake." Tootles nodded as if in thought.

"Besides she didn't seem that bad." Tootles laughed. The last time Peter said those words they ended up with Tink. He plopped down on the couch and looked up at a confused Peter.

"Don't think too much Peter, don't want you breaking." Tink sneered at him as she headed up the stairs.

"You're one to talk blonde brat." He spat back at her. He loved Tink but she was being irrational. He glared at the spot she had just been and fell back on the couch next to Tootles.

"That escalated quickly, and all because of a girl." He laughed as Peter swung at him.

"You aren't funny, now go keep the twins from destroying the basement." Tootles gave him a mock salute and left up go find the two mischief makers. Peter didn't know why he went to help her, or at least not terrify her more. She was so small, taller than Tink but still so small. Her hair hid her face despite the bow holding back hair. He shook his head and got up to go find Curly.

Wendy waited as the bus rolled around the corner and came to a screeching halt by her. She smiled as her brother came bounding down the steps and towards her.

"How was your day squirt?" She ruffled his hair as he walked beside her.

"It was good. My teacher seems nice, do you like your teacher?" She laughed, one of her teachers did terrify her but there was one or two who were nice.

"Yes, yes I do." He smiled up at her. He knew his sister was never good with people but he loved her. He often spoke to people for her when her anxiety flared up. She was nice and pretty but not good with people.

"Is Michael home yet? I wanna show him a new game!" She smiled and reopened the front door her mother must have closed.

"Not yet we have to pick him up soon." Her nodded and took off inside the small house. It's pale egg colored walls contrasted smoothly with the dark furniture.

"Wendy did you leave the door open? I closed it to keep bugs out." Her mother stood tall with a soft smile and bright eyes.

"Yes mother, I'm sorry." She quickly hugged her mother and ran after her brother heading up the steel set of carpeted stairs. She turned the corner into her old room. Her father thought that she had gotten to old to sleep on the same room as her brothers. She protested greatly but had to let it go.

"Wendy did you make any friends today?" She watched her brother move around the room trying to find one of his toys.

"Why do you ask kiddo?" She sat on the floor moving her gaze from him to her fingers that twitched against her shoes.

"Just curious. I miss Jax and Lily is all." She laughed at him.

"They'll be back soon squirt I promise." Her friends loved her brothers and they in turn loved her friends.

"Wendy, John. Michael is home!" John came running down the stairs followed by Wendy.

"Alright kids, dinner's in the fridge but I have to head out to catch your father. I love you all." She each gave them a kids and left out the door handing Wendy a paper with detailed instructions on them.

"Alright boys. Time for homework."

Peter paced back and forth in the living room.

"Will you calm down? It will show back up soon." He glared at Tootles and continued pacing. His shadow was gone. It was always bad when his shadow disappeared. Last time they ended up with three new lost boys. It couldn't have gone far, it was attached to his emotions it only took off when he was angry or upset. He wasn't really either at the moment, just irritated.

"We can't afford for it to be missing." He grunted out in annoyance.

"It'll be alright. The more you stress Peter the worse it will be." Peter plopped back on the couch and sat thinking. Why was it missing? Where could it have gone? Tink came bouncing down the stairs sending another glare at Peter. Landon laughed at the exchange and tackled the small girl by her was it spinning her around.

"Landon! Put me down you goon!" He laughed and moved over to the smaller couch and fell back with her on top.

"Come on Tink, relax." She pouted and crossed her arms before lying still in defeat. Peter glanced at the two still irritated with Tink. He needed air to think about his shadow. Damn thing. He walked to the door and left quietly. He has this hill that only he and Tink knew about. He went there when he was feeling agitated or out of it. It broadcasted the stars nicely and even showed him his favorite, his home.

Second star to the right. He let out a sigh as he passed homes on his way to his spot. It was hidden away behind a small rundown neighborhood. He lay in the grass and spotted his star, Neverland. They skipped going home over the summer, it had gotten dangerous. Hook was out for his boys this time. He has to keep them safe. He missed it though, the island was dangerous sure, but he knew how to handle it.


End file.
